


He's a Sucker For Birthdays

by Caddaren



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Manipulation, Fist Fights, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Kagami is dreadfully confused, Kagami's an angel, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Swearing, Texting, Therapy, it goes from funny to angsty real quick, just a warning, make-up sex, past trauma, the writing style changes a lot throughout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 48,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caddaren/pseuds/Caddaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami doesn't really know where he fits in anymore. They'll just have to show him. </p><p>(In which Kagami's phone is overtaken by innuendos and hungry teenagers, he can't say no to any of them, and there's a surprising amount of drama involved.)</p><p>[The images do not show on certain browsers and I cannot fix it. I'm sorry if this ruins your experience. Please do not comment on the issue.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**[Wednesday]**

    

Friday? That gives him two days, at most, to plan and bake… it also means he won’t be able to attend. He refrains from telling Momoi as such, not wanting to explain that Alex has demanded a day alone with him and Himuro. There is no way he could bake enough for everyone (he assumed, since it was Aomine, that there would be friends and family and probably Murasakibara, which would make it impossible to feed everyone equally) but he could certainly contribute. 

**[Thursday]**

  

Just as he thought, he’s double booked. Shit. There’s no way he can say no to either of them. Ah, but it’s not like he has to stay for the party. He isn’t exactly invited in the first place. 

**[Friday]**

      

   

Leave it to Kise to sneak some cake before the party actually starts. Murasakibara probably helped as well.

   

_ Why are they all so shocked?  _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**[Saturday]**

It’s Saturday, he has nothing planned but a late breakfast, some late homework, and a pre-recorded NBA match to watch after he’s finished.

Or not.

    

    

    

 

“Baka,” Aomines says as soon as he opens the door. Kagami rolls his eyes and decides to ignore him completely.

“The others are,” he points knowing his apartment is exactly big enough to warrant directions. Momoi follows him into the kitchen, happily pouncing on Kuroko -- who Kagami finally found a few minutes before. The bastard nearly made him drop a hot pan on his foot! And then blamed him for his clumsiness! AGH.

“Thanks,” he says, gesturing for an empty counter for her to set the bags on. Of course Aomine ditched her in favour of kicking Kise off the couch.

“What are you making, Kagamin?”

“Ah, curry. It’s the only thing quick enough for so many.” He busies himself at the stove, not wanting to intrude on what seems to be Momoi latching herself to Kuroko’s side. Poor guy.

“Would you like any help?” She asks, and Kagami looks over his shoulder to give her a pleasant smile. He has no idea why they couldn’t just meet each other somewhere else, but he genuinely likes Momoi. She’s scaring as opponent, for sure, and Coach would be having a heart attack if she knew what was going on at his apartment, but she’s generally nice to him.

“I can handle it, you two go... eh, socialize.”

“Oi, when will the food be ready?”

“YOU JUST GOT HERE, DON’T BE SO IMPATIENT.”

“Hah? Don’t get your panties in a twist, Bakagami.”

Kagami seethes but turns his attention back to the pot, opting to ignore them all. They had Kuroko, who knew where the bathroom was and where he kept his movies and magazines. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his headphones. Surely they won’t care, he thinks, reasoning that they wouldn’t notice his absence since he was already busy and not in their little group circle.

He allows himself to relax, thankful for such loud music on his iPod. If they needed him, they could just tap his shoulder. It’s not like the food would take much longer. So he goes about his usual routine, moving this way and that across the room, from the fridge to the sink to the cupboards. While he’s waiting for the curry to finish he busies himself with the dirty dishes. If he doesn’t do them, he won’t have enough plates, after all.

After what feels like only a few minutes, he flicks his headphones down onto his neck and turns to call and tell the group to hurry up and serve themselves. “Hey, the-” He’s greeted with every pair of eyes on him, the silence now obvious. He swallows, “uh, what are you... why..?” He had forgotten that there was no wall betwen the kitchen and the living room, only an island counter.

“Kagami-kun was dancing,” Kuroko says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagami flushes to hot he feels he might faint from bloodloss. “What are you talking about, bastard?! I wasn’t-”

“Dancing. Kagami-kun is rather talented.”

“Mhm!” Momoi adds, still perched next to Kuroko. “Did you take classes when you were little?”

“What?! No-”

“Tch, as if. The idiot moves like an awkward giraffe.”

“SHUT UP, AHOMINE.”

“WHY DON’T YOU M-”

“If everyone could please stop yelling,” Kuroko says, suddenly in the kitchen next to Kagami with a clean plate in his hands. “I believe Kagami-kun was about to tell us that our meal is ready. He’s an excellent cook.”

“Takao, get me a dish.”

“Shin-chan, that’s hardly fair! I’ll have to wait in line twice.”

“Takao!”

“Thank you for the meal, Kagamin!” Momoi pipes up, bouncing on her feet next to him. Kagami nods, dazed.

“Kagachin, please move out of the way.”

“Oh, right,” he says, stepping aside so the Yosen giant can duck into his kitchen and push to the front of the line. He hears Aomine swear about it, Takao whine a bit more with bursts of placating bubbliness from Kise somewhere at the back of the line. Kagami, quite frankly, is still so, so lost. He wants to eat, of course, but instead his heavy feet carry him to the door. “I’ll be right back,” he mumbles, and doesn’t hear whatever they say in response.

He walks down the stairs, out of his apartment building, and down the street. Absentmindedly, he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket after walking a block or two. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! School has been busy... and I'm lazy))

**[Saturday Night]**

    

    

 

Kagami walks until he feels the strain in his calves from the constant pace. He’s just thankful it’s not raining out, as he didn’t exactly pause to grab a jacket before storming out the door. He doesn’t even know if he stormed so much as slunk, which makes him angry on top of everything else. He shouldn’t have run away like a startled rabbit. He still isn’t quite sure why he ran in the first place.

No, that’s a lie. He knows. He can feel the turmoil in his stomach, combined with his ever present hunger.

He doesn’t belong.

He doesn’t fit in with the group who can so casually walk into any house like they own the place (damn them), sit down in a living room that’s not theirs, and make conversation. He’s not their childhood friend, their teammate, their classmate. He didn’t go to Teiko, he didn’t earn the “Miracle” label. Hell, he would never earn it. He will be fighting against them, all of them, even Kuroko, to make any sort of impression beyond the one who “tried” and maybe “good cook”.

They will never convince him to give up basketball, never, but they also won’t welcome him into the fold. He isn’t even sure he wants to be considered a Miracle.

Who is he kidding? He’s been dreaming of it since he returned to Japan.

He wants their recognition, their easy yet awkward friendship. He wants each and every one of them to like him, to accept him. He wants to make up for the fact he wasn’t with them in middle school.

He wants to make up for lost time.

Kagami slumps, his hands in his pockets, and stares down at the ground below him. It’s old tar, cracked and worn down. He sees it often around his apartment, reminding him of back-alleys and streetball in America. He kicks a rock, sends it rolling, and can’t ignore the sharp crack of it against the pavement. Taking a few steps forward, he sits down on the bench on the sidelines. Of course his feet led him to an abandoned basketball court. How long has he been walking? How far away from his apartment is he?

His phone buzzes periodically, trying to warn him of old messages and missed calls, but he ignores it in favour of staring up at the hoop above his head. It’s old and ragged, the net twisted and torn, but just looking at it makes him smile.

“You shouldn’t have run away like that, Kagami-kun.”

“GAH, Kuroko?!” The shadow is sitting beside him, hands tucked politely in his lap. “When did you get here?!”

“I’ve been here since you sat down, Kagami-kun.”

“God dammit,” Kagami says, sighing heavily. “Go on, reprimand me, tell me it was impolite to leave, or something.”

When Kuroko didn’t do so after a few moments of still silence, Kagami looked over at him, frowning. “Oi.”

“Is something bothering you, Kagami-kun?”

Taken aback, Kagami blinked, twitched, then sprang to his feet. “I’m fine,” he snarled, shoving his hands back into his pockets. “Let’s head back before they notice you’re gone too.”

“We’ve all been out searching for you.”

Again, Kagami was startled. He stared at Kuroko over his shoulder, anger melting under the heat of his shock. “What?”

“Kise-kun was the first to voice his worries. After you had been gone ten minutes or so, we head out to find you. Himuro-kun insisted you wouldn’t get yourself into trouble... something about being able to handle yourself.”

Kagami clenched his teeth, fixating on that detail instead of caring to think about them “worrying” about him. “I can handle myself! I’m not a child.”

“We know that, Kagami-kun.”

It took him a second to realize Kuroko had led him off the old court and down the street in the direction of his apartment. He hunched his shoulders a bit further and paid careful attention to his shoes.

“Kagamicchi!” Comes the screech, and Kagami is sent staggering back, his arms full of lovable, gangly blonde.

“Kise!” he barks, his expression slipping from anger to frustration as the blond refuses to let go of his sides.

“We’ve been looking all over for you! Oh, but of course Kurokocchi was the one to find you! Of course, of course!” The copy-cat is gushing and giggling, attempting to pull Kuroko in for a group hug before a well placed kick sent him reeling.

“Ryouta! We don’t have time for this!” Kagami watches Kasamatsu yank Kise off the ground and drop him on his feet. The captain looks even more pissed off than usual.

“Sorry to drag you into this, Kasamatsu-kun.”

“Ryouta will pay for it during tomorrow’s practice.” He gives the ace a sharp kick to the shins, “which is still staring at 8:00!”

“So mean!” Kise whines, but he accepts the punishment all the same.

“We can walk you to the station, if you’d like.”

“Kagamicchi~ ssu, so nice!” Kise gushes, stepping closer for another hug.

“No need for all of us to be out even later. Say goodbye to your friends, Ryouta.” The captain turns his back and begins to walk further down the street, leaving no room for argument.

Kise huffs about impatient sempais before dragging Kagami and Kuroko in for a dramatic hug one last time. “See you Monday, ssu!” 

Then he skips away, leaving Kuroko and Kagami alone on the sidewalk again.

“We should really head back, Kagami-kun.”

“Are they-” he clears his throat, not liking how dry it feels, “are they all waiting for us?”

“Would you like me to call them and tell them to go home?”

Kagami tips his head back and stares up at the dark sky, thinking slowly. “They don’t have to, it’s late. I can pull some spare blankets out of the closet, if needed.”

“And you have an extra bedroom, do you not?”

“Yeah, Alex is back in America for a few weeks.”

“I think we’ll have enough room, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami just nods. 


	4. Chapter 4

**[Sunday Morning]**

“Kagami-kun...”

“Kagami-kun, wake up...”

“Aomine took over the bed...”

“Takao is rifling through your fridge.”

Kagami groans awake, his mouth dry and his entire body sore. He feels as if someone set a massive weight on his ribcage during the night; that’s what he gets fro attempting to sleep on an undersized couch. “Wha-..?”

“He claims Kagami-kun owes us breakfast, but you were not waking up fast enough.”

“I’m the last?” Kagami asks, now aware of Kuroko casually sitting on his legs. He decides not to dwell on it.

“All except Aomine-kun,” says the shadows, eyes unblinking.

The night comes back to him. Supper and the midnight walk and the welcome he and Kuroko received upon returning. Kise and Kasamatsu had taken their leave, but that still left six basketball plays for him to house overnight. Kagami is, quite frankly, surprised Midorima decided to stay. Maybe Takao played a part in that, for no other reason comes to mind.

So, overstocked with various brands of arrogant basketball player, Kagami had tried this best to accommodate them. He offered Midorima and Takao his dad’s unused but clean room, placed Kuroko and Aomine in his own, and asked Himuro to help him pull out the futons he kept in the closet. Murasakibara hadn’t complained about sleeping on the floor, and instead arranged his bed awfully closer to Himuro’s. Kagami still doesn’t know what that signifies, and refuses to think on it.

“Kagamiiiii,” whines Takao, suddenly right in his ear. “Make me breakfast.”

“Kagami spots Midorima padding into the kitchen, nightcap and all. He laughs, “I’ll see what I can do.”

**[Monday]**

****   

****

**[Monday]**

Riko hauls the two of them in through the double doors of Seiren’s gym, her face shadowed with murderous intent. The entire team freezes out of fear and shock. What are two Miracles doing snooping around during their practice time?

Kise is practically sobbing, his hands fluttering around Riko’s grip on his hair as his face scrunches up in pain. The grip allows coach absolute control over him, despite the height and strength difference. It also makes him whimper and fall to his knees. Kagami cringes in sympathy, having been on the receiving end of that rage many times. Aomine, on the other hand, just looks sheepish, an expression Kagami has never seen on the blue ace before. Riko has a tough grip on the back of his school uniform, which doesn’t seem capable of forcibly holding him in place. Kagami would almost think he is standing there of his own accord if not for the disgruntled look of his clothes; Riko had chased him down outside.

“I just wanted to see Kagamicchi play again!” Kise admits, flashing his best pout up at Seiren’s coach. All at once Kagami can feel eyes on him, questioning. He sighs and steps forward, bracing for any punishment that might come his way for interfering and _apparently_ bringing this on himself.

“What are you talking about, idiot?”

“Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi play so beautifully with each other!” He laughs, still attempting to twist out of Riko’s grip. Kagami frowns, and Kise’ laugh turns nervous, as if he doesn't know what he’s done wrong.

Kagami’s eyes snap over to Aomine, who still looks incredibly bored of the situation. “And you?”

“What about me, baka? Got bored, is all.”

“Don’t lie, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says, suddenly at Kagami’s side. Even Riko jumps, startled.

“Well get out, before Riko triples my training,” Kagami says, hoping to shoo them both away without suffering her wrath.

But Coach’s eyes have lit up maliciously, and her grips on the two aces has tightened. “I’m going to need the numbers of your captains.”

The two exchange an incredulous look. Even Kagami is staring at her like she’s grown a second head.

“Now,” she says sweetly, her voice laced with venom. They scramble to get their phones out of their pockets. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for so much text :I

It is safe to say Imayoshi reacted far differently than Kasamatsu.  The Touou captain had simply laughed and told Seiren to work Aomine if they could, then hung up with a parting promise to hop on the next train and retrieve him. Kasamatsu-sempai, on the other hand, had been as polite and patient as ever, vowing to pick him up and punish him in practice accordingly, then requested Seiren put up with Kise to the best of their capabilities.

At this point, Kagami isn't even surprised that Riko laughs and asks if they can play with the two aces to "pass the time" while they wait. It makes a bit of sense, as no Coach wants rival players disrupting a practice, but Kagami still spares Kuroko a nervous glance. He isn't 100% sure, but he thinks he sees a small smile there. Creepy.

"Uh, Coach?" Hyuuga asks, finally stepping forward.

"Change of plans, boys. Kagami and Kise will take the north side of the gym."

"What about me, Coach?" Kuroko asks, quiet as ever.

"Join them, make sure Kagami doesn't favour either of his calves and keep Kise on his toes. Kasamatsu-sama would be incredibly disappointed if we let him slack off," she adds with a grin, her head tipping to the side. Kagami sees the threat for what it is, and carefully looks away.

"And Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asks again, because he has a death wish and because the Touou ace looks bored as anything already.

"He has a choice. Either wait on the bench for his captain to pick him up, or practice with the team."

"Tch, as if."

"Then sit down and don't interrupt us again," Riko says sternly, "you distract my power forward enough on a regular basis." Kagami doesn't even have a response for that before Kuroko is dragging both him and Kise to the locker room.

\--

"Kurokocchi, we're wearing the same uniforms again!"

"We're wearing practice jerseys, Kise-kun."

Kise laughs lightly, "yes but, I look dashing in yellow!" He twirls once before slipping into an instinctual dribble. Kagami loses focus of anything else after that, only aware of Kuroko working with him and Kise's relentless copies.

He's unaware how much times passes before Kuroko politely asks for a break and Riko blows her whistle. Wiping the sweat of his face, Kagami looks up to find Aomine sitting on the bench as Riko commanded. He looks tense, almost angry, which makes Kagami frown in confusion. But Riko has a glint in her eye and she appears to know what she's doing so Kagami leaves it alone.

Five minutes later and Riko blows her whistle again, sending them all off again. "Kagami, since Kuroko moved back to regular practice, I want you and Kise to-"

"No," Aomine interrupts, standing  and taking off his jacket. "I want to play him."

Riko grins, and Kagami shudders at the expression. Evil girl, he thinks.

"Alright, one-on-one. But just this once," she beckons Kise off the court. "Next time you want a date, you'll have to actually as him."

Kagami almost swears at her, but doesn't have the time before a basketball is flying towards his face. "I'll let you start, not that it will make much of a difference," Aomine growls, apparently not hearing Kise's incredulous and offended cries about not being "informed of their union" sooner.

\--

"Tch," is the first thing Aomine says when Riko blows the whistle one last time. Kagami is panting, his throat is dry, and he can feel his heart beating beneath his ribs. He can barely feel his limbs under all the adrenaline, but he's grinning from ear to ear as he catches his breath. Aomine simply walks away, albeit a bit sweatier than he started out. "Bastard," Kagami says, accepting the towel Kuroko hands him and only then seeing the small audience they attracted.

"That was beautiful, Kagamicchi, Aominichi!"

"Be quiet, Ryouta," Kasamatsu says, smacking the blond. Kagami realizes Imayoshi and Momoii must have arrived along with him while they were playing.

"I'm impressed you got him to move that much," Imayoshi says.

"Oi," Aomine snaps, but it's like they don't even hear him.

"Kagamicchi, can we go back to your apartment again?"

"Ehh??"

"No, absolutely not!"

"But sempai, we didn't get to stay the night last weekend either! We missed out on cuddles and breakfast!"

"Idiot, don't say such things in public, you'll start rumors!"

"Please Kagamiiiiichiiiii, I'm sure Kasamatsu-sempai would warm up to the idea if he knew how great your cuddles were!"

"RYOUTA!"

"Er, I have practice, and homework." He and Kasamatsu avoid eye contact.

"Breakfast was delicious, Kagami-kun. We should do it again."

Kagami hears Aomine make a noise of agreement and Kise starts wailing dramatically about being excluded.

"Don't encourage him!" Kasamatsu snaps, dragging the blond away. "Shameless," he grumbles as they leave the building without preamble.

"Dai-chan!"

"Hah?"

"You skip your own practice but come to theirs instead?"

Tch, it's more fun this way," Aomine says, leading Imayoshi and Momoii out without a goodbye.

"What the hell just happened?" Hyuuga asks, looking utterly lost. Kagami avoids the curious gazes of his teammates and happily resumes running drills.

**[Monday Night]**

    

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr if you dare: she-who-fell-from-grace.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**[Wednesday]**

  

He isn’t sure when exactly he grew to expect a text message from one of them when he is done with practice. Then again, he isn’t sure when he grew to accept them showing up at his apartment when he’s not even there. As he steps off the train, he curses the bad weather and walks faster. With his luck, the blond would find the quickest way to get himself in trouble with Kagami’s neighbors. “Idiot,” Kagami hisses under his breath, cursing again when his foot lands in a puddle and the water soaks through his sneaker and chills his toes.

It is downright downpouring by the time Kagami arrives at his apartment building. Half-sheltered in the entryway is Kise, hunched under his school jacket and shuffling his feet as he waits.

“Kagamicchi!” Kise sings when their eyes meet. Kagami suddenly has arms wrapped around his middle and a damp head of hair pressing against his cheek. He regains his footing enough to push them back under the eaves to stay out of the rain.

“Kise, I’m soaked.”

The blonde giggles, “so am I.” Kagami sighs and unlocks the door with the model still clinging to his torso. He manages to get the door open before the position is too much of a hassle and he pushes Kise off as gently as he can.

“I never realized your building is the kind you have to buzz into,” Kise says as they walk up a flight of stairs.

“That’s because Kuroko buzzed you without giving you a chance to ask.”

“Ahh,” Kise says, chuckling as he trails behind Kagami towards the right door. “Your apartment is so high up, Kagamicchiiii,” he says, sounding breathless.

“Hah? Don’t tell me the stairs gave you trouble.”

“Never said that.”

“Do you want a towel to dry off with?”

“Hmm, actually could I ask for a new shirt as well? Mine’s soaked through because I took off my jacket.”

Dropping his school bag on his coffee table, Kagami moves into his bedroom. “Ah, sure.”

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he turns and finds Kise sitting on the edge of his bed, looking around at all the various posters that cover his walls. The model somehow manages to look elegant sitting there a towel over the back of his neck and nursing puffy, half-dry hair.

“Eh, thank goodness for waterproof makeup.”

Kagami raises an eyebrow, making the mistake of looking over his shoulder. The blonde is half stripped, wet shirt carefully placed over his damp jeans. He holds a hand out of one of Kagami’s shirts expectantly, and Kagami realizes that’s what he’s holding in his hands. “Oh, right.”

He isn’t sure what’s he’s expecting Kise to say, as the blonde would never apologize for dropping by unexpectedly or something of the like, but “there’s a cat staring at me through the window” isn’t it.

“Ah?”

“A stray... two of them maybe?” Kise says, pointing at the window across the room that overlooks the city, and consequently leads to the fire escape.

Kagami swears under his breath, a growing habit, “hey, why don’t you go pick out a movie for us to watch?”

“Really?” Kise says, perking up. “Do you have anything that’s not related to basketball?”

“Uh, yeah, I believe so.” He ushers Kise out of the room before quietly opening the window. Immediately, the two cats tumble in and take shelter under his bed. A third, dark as night and far more cautious, steps in a few seconds later. It joins the other two under the bed, making Kagami give a relieved sigh. He’s not supposed to have pets in his apartment, but he can’t just turn them away when the weather is so bad.

“Ah, sorry about that,” Kagami says, heading back into the living room. He finds Kise bent over at the waist with one hip cocked heavily, and one hand tapping fingers on his chin.

“Are these all in English?”

“Oh, yeah I guess most of them are. We could turn the subtitles on if you find one though.”

“Ah, what’s this one about?” Kise flashes him the cover and flashes his pearly white teeth as well, which distracts Kagami for just a split second.

“Mean Girls... Uh... You wouldn’t like it,” he says, feeling heat prick his cheeks.

Kise pouts, “awa, how do you know?”

“It’s Himuro’s,” Kagami lies, plucking the case away and putting it back on the shelf. “Um, Finding Nemo?”

“Hehe, is that the one about the fish?” Kise asks, hanging off Kagami’s arm and tilting the case so he can attempt to read the cover. “Oh, I watched this when I was younger! Yes, I vote yes!”

Kagami nods, “alright.”

“Can we have popcorn?”

“Of course,” Kagami says, already placing a bag in the microwave.

“Aaaaand chocolate miiiilk?” Kise asks, and Kagami snorts softly.

“Yeah, I’ll make you chocolate milk.”

A few minutes later and Kise has convinced Kagami to turn off the lights overhead, leaving only the windows and the tv to light the apartment. Kise is happily sipping from his straw, and Kagami has a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He’ll have to make dinner later, but this will tide him over until the movie is finished.

“Awa, my pants are still damp. It’s been like an hour,” Kise exaggerates, poking his thighs. “I’m cold.”

Kagami drags the blanket off the back of the couch to cover Kise’s legs, but the solution isn’t favourable because “you’re not underneath the blanket too, Kagamicchi” and despite his protests of not being cold, Kise is already twisting and turning to get closer to him. The model reverses his position, putting his feet towards the other end of the couch and his back against Kagami’s side, even tilting a bit so he press his shoulder to Kagami’s and face the tv.

“Ah..?” Kagami starts, eyebrows high at the sudden closeness.

Kise laughs and manually lifts Kagami’s arm to fit himself underneath. “This is how you do it, Kagamicchi.”

The hold is surprisingly comfortable, with his arm across the back of the couch and Kise heating his side. Kagami mentally votes to take it at face value and not read into the closeness.

About halfway through the movie, right when Merlin and Dory have just met the sharks, as Kise is prattling on about how you can pet a shark’s skin one way and it will be smooth, but the other way and it will be prickly, and then going on to talk about the one time he swam with dolphins while on vacation, a cat creeps out from Kagami’s bedroom.

Kise freezes mid-sentence and clears his throat, then points it out to Kagami, whose eyes are trained on the screen. “Kagamicchi... did you let those cats inside through the window?”

Kagami’s eyes widen and he stares at the cat as its joined by the other two, refusing to answer. Kise won’t turn him in to his landlord, of course, but he might not like cats, or he could be allergic! He hadn’t thought of that earlier, but for some reason he can’t move to put them back in the bedroom.

“Aww,” Kise coos, and Kagami looks down to see that the cats have clustered around his legs and are pawing at him. One even hops up, and proceeds to lay down in Kise’s lap. The model positively melts.

I suppose that crosses out the allergies option, he muses, and the other two take their usual places. One lays on the back of the couch, nudging his arm aside in the process, and another huddles on the armrest, also moving his arm out of the way.

“You look after stray cats?” Kise asks, smiling fondly and looking between the brown one in his lap and Kagami’s face. “That’s adorable.”

Kagami feels the heat on his cheeks again, “I’m not supposed to.”

“Still adorable,” Kise whispers, and settles back down, accepting the new closeness without any complaints. Kagami’s blush worsens when he realizes his arm is now around Kise’s shoulders.

“Ah..” he says, trying to think of a way to retract it before Kise points it out and makes them both uncomfortable.

Instead, Kise takes it a step further. He takes Kagami’s hand in his and pulls it snug around his side. He might even whispers “don’t be shy” if Kagami hears him correctly, but it’s hard to say over the frantic heartbeat in his ears. His face is surely burning.

“We should do this again sometime,” Kise says casually. Kagami can see his eyes drop to his lap where the cat lays, sound asleep and fur drying from the warmth of Kise’s lap.

“Yeah,” Kagami replies, his throat feeling dry all of a sudden.

“Excuse me,” they both jump, scaring the cats away. Kagami’s neck cracks he double takes so fast.

“What the fuck?! How long have you been there, Kuroko?”

“I walked home with you, Kagami-kun.”

“You scared me, Kurokocchi,” Kise sighed, a hand on his chest.

Kagami, heart still racing, narrows his eyes. “Do you have a nose bleed, bastard?”

“I’m sorry, it was just such a cute moment.”

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.”

“Kagami-kun, please control yourself.”

“Get back here!”

“Kagamicchiiii, I was comfortable!”

“Please finish your movie, Kagami-kun.”

“DIE, BASTARD.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear god, this is all KagaKise really, and I'm sorry if that's isn't your thing, but I actually do have plan for this! Stick with me maybe?? ^3^;


	7. Chapter 7

**[Friday]**

****   

Kagami glares at Kuroko when he walks into class and finds the shadow sitting there innocently, as if he had not invited himself into Kagami’s apartment the afternoon before and interrupted Kagami’s... evening plans. Not like it had really been planned, but Kagami has a feeling nothing to do with Kise is ever planned anyways.

Kuroko just glances up from his book, looking all innocent and everything Kagami knows him not to be. The little shit bled all over his kitchen sink, and Kagami isn’t even going to pretend he didn’t see the way the blood started gushing again when Kise attempted to grab his hand and lead him back to the movie. In the end, he had given up and sat back down on the couch, leaving Kuroko to clean up his mess.

_Shitty little brat_ , Kagami thinks, setting his bag down and sliding into the seat attached to his desk. He even ignores the polite little ‘goodmorning Kagami-kun’ he receives, knowing the instant he responds he’ll have lost.

“Ah, Kagami-kun is determined, then.”

_Fuck you Kuroko_ , he thinks, fighting a blush. Despite the fact it’s Kuroko who saw them, Kagami still feels uneasy because someone _saw them_. He isn’t sure... how to feel about it. It isn’t like they were doing anything inappropriate, or even sharing a private moment. Guys don’t share _private moments_. Then again, they also don’t traditionally cuddle up on the couch together.

But the insinuation that Kise wants to date him, Kagami Taiga of all losers, makes Kagami look down at his hands and go a bit numb. There’s no denying that Kise is far out of his league, no matter the circumstances. And after all, Kise has Kasamatsu... who is also out of his league, admittedly. Not that Kagami doesn’t know he’s attractive enough, because he damn well is, but... Kise and Kasamatsu seem like a happy pair, as far as he can tell. He refuses to mess that up just because Kuroko misunderstood. Right? _R-right._

His homeroom teacher begins attendance, forcing Kagami to ignore his own musings and focus on his class. He’ll have to think about it later.

**[Friday Afternoon]**

Kagami enters the gym to find Kuroko already there and changed for practice, crowded by his other teammates. Kiyoshi is laughing at something, Hyuuga looks shocked, Mitobe’s making weird gestures that Koganei’s agreeing to and answering with “they _are_ too cute to handle. Look, look, their fingers are laced together and everything!”

Kagami feels his eye twitch as he approaches, hands gripping tight on the strap of his bag. “What’re you looking at?” He says, directing it towards Kuroko with his best glare.

“I took pictures of Kagami-kun and Kise-kun yesterday during the movie.”

“WHAT?!” Kagami roars, lunging forward to swipe the phone away. His face is burning so hot it almost hurts. Then again, that might be his now-pounding pulse.

“I was texting at the time, so my phone was already out. It seemed like a good idea,” Kuroko says, as if Kagami is the irrational one. Kiyoshi grabs onto the back of Kagami’s jacket just before he gets his hands around Kuroko’s neck.

“You’re dating a model, Kagami? Congratulations!”

“Didn’t know you had it in you!”

“Are you really that romantic, Kagami?”

There’s a chorus of laughter and Kagami grinds his teeth.

“If it upsets Kagami-kun that much, I’ll delete the pictures from my phone.”

Kagami pauses, frowning. “Really?” It’s uncharacteristically sympathetic of him, considering how much Kuroko normally enjoys watching Kagami suffer.

“Of course, I’ve already saved them to my laptop anyways, and Kise-kun has his copies as well.”

“What?!”

“After we went home, Kise-kun texted me asking for the pictures I took. I think we can assume he saved them to his phone as well.”

“Bastard, I’ll kill you!”

“Kagami there’s no reason to lose your temper!”

“Shut up, Kiyoshi!”

“Don’t be so embarrassed, Kagami, I bet _Kise_ thinks you’re cute.”

“I’ll kill you next, Koganei!”

“Mitobe save me!” 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update because I know exactly what I want the next chapter to be like XD


	8. Chapter 8

**[Friday Night]**

“I’m not dating Kise Ryouta from Kaijou,” is the first thing Kagami says after Takao waves him over from the doorway. He drops his bag in the seat next to him, coincidentally the seat across from a very grumpy looking Midorima, and sinks into his own seat. Riko had him running double the drills for disrupting practice -after wishing his relationship with Kise the best of luck and proclaiming they’d make a cute couple- and now his legs ache. Nevermind the fact that Seiren practices are already brutal and the fact he hasn’t gotten much sleep the night before, but also taking into consideration all the sprinting practice he gets in simply chasing after Kuroko.

“Deny it all you want in public, but I have proof,” Takao sings, wiggling his phone around as he talks. Midorima doesn’t seem to notice his partner attracting the attention of their side of the restaurant.

“Bastard.”

“Don’t be like that, Kagami. Kuroko was kind enough to send them to me when I asked -because Shin-chan refused to ask for himself. Look at you, wrapped around him all cute and stuff!” Takao flashes him the screen, making Kagami’s eye twitch.

As much as he hates the fact apparently his private life is up for the taking and the fact Kuroko has betrayed him so thoroughly, he can’t deny how nice of a picture it is. The light from his tv caught them both in a soft blue hue -which he blames on their movie selection- that tints his hair almost purple and casts gentle shadows on Kise’s face. The lighting even makes it look like Kise is fondly staring down at their hands, instead of at the screen, but Kagami knows that not to be true.

“Bastard,” he says again, mumbling under his breath as he slouches back in his seat. “And stop assuming. Holding hands doesn’t mean we’re dating.” Bringing it up makes him blush, and apparently his blush is enough to make Takao giggle.

“Say you and Kise aren’t actually dating-”

“We’re not-”

“are you saying you don’t want to date him? I hate to break it to you, but Kaijou’s ace is quite the catch...”

Kagami glares up at him, arms crossed. “I know.”

“So you do want to date him?”

“I-...” Kagami drops his eyes, not sure how much he can reveal without sounding like an idiot. Thankfully, Takao stays silent while Kagami thinks, and then he finally musters the courage to offer up a firm, “I wouldn’t object to it.”

Midorima snorts, and Kagami turns his glare to the shooter instead. “Screw you, why are you even here.”

“Shin-chan asked to go when he heard that you were having relationship trouble and looking for advice!”

“Takao!”

Kagami frowns, not sure what to think. It’s fair more likely that Takao is lying just to get a reaction out of them both, so he chooses to ignore the idea.

“Shin-chan’s actually quite good with relationship advice, due to all the horoscopes he reads. And he knows Kise well enough from middle school.”

“Kise’s different from middle school,” Kagami counters, knowing that much thanks to Kuroko.

“Technicalities! Shin-chan and I are here to make sure you don’t screw this up-”

“Oi!”

“Because ultimately we want to see you happy!” Takao finishes, grinning stupidly, and Kagami leans back again, speechless.

“You... um, thanks.”

“Absotively posilutely!” Midorima groans at the point guard’s word choice, and while it does make Kagami frown in confusion, he takes the sentiment for what its worth. And... it’s worth a whole lot, honestly.

“I’m not completely lost, you know.”

“Oh really?”

Kagami nods, focusing on his phone as he moves it back and forth between his hands, somewhat shy. “I dated in America... a bit.”

“Guys?”

He nods again, feeling his cheeks heat. “You can be more open about it there, at least where I lived. As long as you could perform on the court, no one cared.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“There is none..? I’ve barely spent any time with the guy, it’s a bit too soon to ask him out.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Do you like him?”

“Of course I-”

“Do you want to date him?”

“I just told you I w-”

“Then what’s stopping you other than a false sense of propriety?”

“I like someone else!” Kagami snaps, and immediately he knows his voice is too loud for the small space and he has brought eyes onto their booth. He tries to find something to look at, and settles on his phone again.

“I fail to see how that factors in,” Takao says bluntly, and Kagami’s head snaps up so fast it cracks.

“Takao!” Midorima hisses, his hand flying underneath the table and making Takao jump with a yelp.

“I told you not to pinch me!”

“And I told you not to act so crass in public, nanodayo.”

Takoa makes a face that must be a cross between a pout and a grin, but Kagami isn’t too sure what to think of them both. He has only heard a few things about the duo from Kuroko (all short, vague comments on their basketball skills) and it strikes him suddenly that the two of them had wormed their way in to his life. Since when did Takao have the right to bug him, and since when did Midorima tolerate his presence off a court?

He watches them during the time it takes for Takao to pester Midorima into grudging compliance, and then the hawk is back at full force, piercing eyes locked onto him with intent. Tiger or no, Kagami is a bit intimidated.

“So here’s what you’ve got to do to woo the socks off Kise.”

“What-”

“Trust Aunty Takao on this, dear,” the point guard leers, making Kagami recoil. “Models are big people, so he’s used to flashy and big and spectacular, he expects it. So of course, you’ve got to do something bigger and flashier in order to grab his attention! What does Kise like?”

“Um, basketball?”

“WRONG. He likes his own face in magazines and sun-tanning, along with sweet treats and skin care treatments.”

“All of which he already has,” Kagami points out.

“You’ll need a nice bathroom. I’ve seen your bathroom, so you’ll have to rent a nice place for the weekend or something, but the main focus should be the tub. Make sure it’s big, spacious. There needs to be a window, and preferably a double sink.”

Kagami wonders if he should be writing all this down, as Takao shows no sign of slowing down or stopping.

“Next you need candles, chocolates, bubble soap. I’m assuming you don’t mind getting naked, but if you’re self conscious I can show you the beauty marks on Shin-chan’s back and how you can connect them like a puzzle.”

“Takao!”

Kagami is actually grinning at this point, not quite sure why he and Kise are apparently going to take a bath of all things, but not quite caring either. Takao makes anything sound like a good idea, complete with confident gestures and reassuring grins.

“I’m going to woo him in a bathroom.”

“Well, here’s hoping you at least have dinner first, but yes, you’re going to seduce him with your body and your hands.”

Kagami stares down at the extremities in question, curling and uncurling his fingers. Admittedly, the idea of massaging Kise all over doesn’t... sound that bad.

“You’re blushing!” Takao sings, almost too cheerful for Kagami to despise him for it.

“Am not!”

Something catches Takao’s attention, “Ah! That’s your burgers. I’ll get them!” He pops up from his seat and prances away, leaving Kagami staring at his hands and Midorima looking out the window.

It takes all but three seconds before Midorima gives a heavy sigh to catch Kagami’s attention, then pins him with a deadly stare. “Disregard everything he just said.”

“Huh?”

“He’s an idiot, and he has a nasty habit of getting carried away.”

Kagami shoves his hands in his pockets, burning up again at the notion of actually considering Takao’s suggestion. It’s not a bad one, at least.

“He did have something right, however: Kise does like all those things. You’d just be surprised how affected by simpler gestures he can be.”

Frowning, Kagami asks, “how do you know?” Midorima and Kise do not strike him as terribly close friends, or much friends of any kind. What does Takoa always call the Shutoku shooter? Tsun... something. Maybe that’s coming in play. That, or Midorima is oddly perceptive.

Surprisingly, the shooting guard averts his eyes and pushes up his glasses. “Gemini’s are infamous for their enthusiasm and energy, but they are easily overwhelmed. Smaller, simpler gestures work much better than grand ones, especially considering Gemini’s lack of focus and superficial nature... and on a personal level... Kise is a heavy romantic, he’s also inclined to give up control easily due to indecisiveness when it comes to larger decisions. Please keep that in mind.”

“Shin-chan, always so chatty whenever I leave! Be careful or you might hurt my feelings!” Takao falls back into his seat before Kagami has a chance to respond to Midorima’s words. Immediately Takao resumes the conversation about bathtubs and something about chocolate syrup, but Kagami now hears the hilarity in it.

He ends up laughing instead of taking is seriously, which Takao doesn’t seem to mind. They say their goodbyes, and Takao tackles him in a loose hug. Midorima barely makes eye contact over Takao's head before dragging Takao in the right direction. 

 

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much text x-x I'm so sorry. On a side note: I really, really like considerate Midorima. He's such a cute x3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of shit, it's been two weeks. Please don't hate me.

**[Sunday]**

Kagami wakes to the sound of his phone buzzing on his desk and a heavy weight on his legs. Despite all the time he has spent with Himuro in the past, he’s not used to living with someone, least of all waking up with someone so close. However, time with Seiren has him opening up to others as he used to and perhaps that has him reacting more passively than he might have a few months prior.

Blinking awake, he groans and attempts to roll and see his alarm clock. The result is something heavy and warm landing on his chest. “What the hell,” he grumbles, sleep-addled brain not realizing that whatever it is weighs more than a cat or two. It’s only eight a.m or so, which makes him wonder why he’s awake so early. Sundays are his day off, the day where he usually sleeps in as long as he bodily can (pretty late) and then cook as much as food as he can for the upcoming week. After that, he does as much homework as he can before bed. Practice only happens on the afternoons that Riko decides they need it (she hasn’t).

“Kagami-kun, please stop moving around so much.” His body lurches as much as it can, to his credit, but he isn’t quite sure why he finds Kuroko’s sudden appearance all that shocking after so many repeats of the same scenario. In fact, after the initial swearing fest, Kagami relaxes back into the mattress.

“What are you doing here? It’s so early.”

“Any self-respecting person is awake by now, Kagami-kun. But you just kept sleeping.”

Kagami blinks, frowning, “how did you even get in?”

“I tried buzzing for a few minutes, and I texted you several times, but you didn’t answer. So I buzzed a neighbor, apologized profusely for the inconvenience, and told her I was your boyfriend and she let me in.”

“YOU WHAT?!” Kagami screeches, sitting up despite the weight on his chest.

“Adapted to the situation and found a solution.”

“What the hell, Kuroko! You can’t just say stuff like that!” He glares down for a second before realizing that he’s glaring down, and the weight previous on his torso is now in his lap, and that weight is Kuroko. The shadow even dared snuggle under the covers, leaving very few barrier between them. He can feel the heat of Kuroko’s thighs pressing along the top and outside of his own. Heat pricks his face, but he stubbornly blames it on his seething rage.

“I don’t see what the problem is, Kagami-kun. I needed a way to get in, and my idea worked. It’s not like I wasn’t polite with her.”

“You can’t just- just go around saying stuff like that! You might-”

“There is no reason to panic, Kagami-kun. Kise will understand.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?! And get off me, bastard!” Kagami shoves Kuroko back enough to put a bit of space between the their bodies, still cursing the bluenette inwardly He rolls out from under the covers, not giving a damn about his lack of clothing, and checks his phone.

Grumbling, Kagami pulls on a pair of pants over his boxers and trudges towards his kitchen. “Want something?”

Kuroko follows, brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt. “Yes please, do you have any tea?”

Once Kagami isn’t tasting dust and cotton anymore, he’s far more hospitable, despite the time and the abrupt nature of Kuroko’s visit. “Did you say you brought something for breakfast?”

“I doubt it will sate your notorious appetite, but it should compensate for the intrusion.’”

“Notorious!”

“Kagami-kun eats a lot.”

“I know that!”

Silence, broken only by the buzzing of Kagami’s phone in the other room, falls over their meal.

“You can answers that, Kagami-kun.”

“It’s just a few texts.”

“It could be important.”

“It can wait,” says Kagami, glancing up to meet Kuroko’s eyes with intent. Kuroko’s face is a blank as always, and immediately Kagami feels his ever-present embarrassment returning. Perhaps that was not the right choice of words? He’s confident in his Japanese, but the lack of response always makes him question himself.

Kagami’s not a stranger to blushes, but he’s never actually seen Kuroko wear such an expression, and a flush is the closest he can think of. It’s oddly pleasant, sitting at a table sharing shame. Or it would have been if not for the buzzing of Kagami’s cell phone, which apparently irritates enough for him to stand, march back into Kagami’s bedroom, and then hold it out for him to take.

“Ah, sorry,” Kagami says, beginning to sort through the usual plethora of morning greetings. He does read through the horoscope Midorima sent him, smiling slightly; he hadn’t expected the “tsundere” to actual take the time!

“What does it say, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asks, sneaking away with their dishes before Kagami can protest.

“Himuro wants to go shopping tomorrow.” Kuroko nods, as if thinking. Pausing, Kagami presses a few buttons to return Midorima’s morning advice.

  

Then he stands and heads for his bedroom, Kurok trailing a few steps behind. He knows that in order to impress anyone, least of all a model, he’ll need to throw out most of the old t-shirts he’s grown out of and replace them with new ones. All of his clothes are from America, after all, which means they’re tight -around his arms and his chest and thighs- where they used to fit his 14 and 15 year old frame perfectly. He blames Riko for his new muscle mass... not that he’s complaining; that muscle was probably one of the bigger factors that earned him Kise’s attentions.

“Are you going to go out with him?”

“I will, yeah. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him. Do you want to come along?”

“I will have to decline, there’s nothing I need.”

“Too bad,” Kagami says, discarding his undershirt for something more suitable for the day.

“What about Kise?”

Kagami pauses, frowning, “what about him?”

“If you’re going out with Himuro, what will you tell Kise?”

“That- that’s two different kinds of “going out”, with different intentions!” He’s blushing, trying to find an obvious end to the conversation.

“So you admit to having ulterior motives for going out with Kise.”

“No! That’s not what I meant!”

“You really should make up your mind, Kagami-kun.”

He’s about to respond, to hopefully set the shadow straight and eliminate any misunderstandings, when he turns to face Kuroko where he sits on Kagami’s bed, and sees his shoulders shaking slightly. Kagami is concerned for a split second before he sees the small smile on Kuroko’s face, and realizes the bastard is laughing. Laughing!

“You bastard!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since nothing really happened in this *headdesk* the next chapter will be up super quick, I promise... 
> 
> There was a bit of KagaKuro, at least? x-x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's be honest everyone. quick updates are a myth. *frantic mumbling about "hidden aokaga beware"*

Kagami pulls his phone out of his pocket as he heads for the station. 

Kagami is struck by how Kise-like Himuro sounds, hearing an echo of “so mean!” in his head as he hops off at the right stop and starts walking. Maybe he should text Kise back after ignoring the blondes initial morning text. 

Kagami’s heart does a shameful hop when he sorts through his messages at a less hurried pace, from Midorima and Kise and Murasakibara, all various forms of well wishes or greetings from that morning. His heart does the stupid jump thing again, despite the fact he’s only reading what Murasakibara said about morning pastries. Then again, pastries doe sound delicious and he’s always ready to eat no matter the time. 

“Ah, Taiga,” says Himuro before Kagami can even put his phone away. They exchange a friendly nudge in which Kagami notices the unusual lack of violet. 

“You ditched Murasakibara?” Kagami asks, looking as if it was possible to miss the purple giant. 

“Only for an evening. I invited him, but he wanted to take a nap instead.”

At the slight eye roll that accompanies the words, Kagami snorts. “You’re sure he’ll be able to handle it without you?”

“I made sure to tuck him before I left,” Himuro countered, his hands in his pockets as he led the two of them into the first store of their trip. 

“Didn’t you say you needed new basketball sneakers?”

Kagami cringes, “yeah, I’ve been using Aomine’s since he let me borrow them.”

“You share the a shoe size?”

“Exact same.”

Himuro looks strikingly familiar to a cat with cream in that moment. “Isn’t there some urban legend about the correlation between shoe size and-”

“No. Don’t be so vulgar.”

“If there isn’t, how did you know what I was going to say?”

“Shut up, Tatsuya,” Kagami grumbles, forces himself into a new train of thought.

“You’re just frustrated, Taiga,” he says as he pulls a shirt off a rack and drapes it over his arm. 

“And you’re as popular as ever, I’m guessing?”

“I may have a few friends.”

“ _Friends,_ he says, _a few,_ he says,” Kagami sasses, allowing himself to be tugged and angled so Himuro can help him dress halfway decent. 

“Hush. For your information, I think I’ve found something steady.” Only those familiar enough with Himuro will catch the waver in his overwhelming confidence. 

Kagami stares, stuck between a cliché “I’m so happy for you!” and a more practical -and realistic- “as steady as all your other _steadies_?” Not wanting to act like an ass (this is the first time in a while Himuro has invited him anywhere, after all) he sticks with a safe “anyone I know?”

“Just a... certain boy.”

It has never been Kagami’s place to lecture Himuro on his choices, which is the only thing holding him back fro ma very unsavoury explosion of overprotectiveness over his older brother. Instead, he mumbles, “are you ready for all the social prejudice?” 

“Big words, Taiga,” Himuro teases, but Kagami sees that waver again. Whoever has caught his brother’s attention so thoroughly must make him feel safe enough facing any homophobia or hate, as Himuro is usually very picky about how public his relationships are. After so many years of watching Himuro dance from partner to partner with an incredible level of secrecy and privacy, Kagami is actually surprised to see Himuro considering the whole dating game. Then again, he’s finally free of his parents influence, being a world away and all. 

“Does he attend Yosen with you?”

“You could say that,” says Himuro, almost absentmindedly. 

Recognizing the shift in interest, Kagami tugs a shirt off the shelf. “What did you want to buy, anyway?”

“I split something on my favourite jeans last week, and it stained. Come on,” Himuro says, pulling Kagami.

“Try these on.”

“These are skinny jeans.”

“Exactly why you need to try them on first. You can’t just guess with tighter clothes.”

“There’s nothing wrong with loose clothing.”

“Except for the fact it’s all you wear. Go.”

“Ogle my butt and I’ll hit you.”

“Don’t be such a prude, Taiga. I’ll get you boots to match.”

Kagami sighs and retreats to the stall, locking it behind him. He fondly remembers all the other times Himuro dressed him up like a doll when they were younger. Hi brother still dresses better than he, which he knows says something about his independence. 

“Take the boots, I found something I want to try on. Oh, and ditch the shirt, take this instead.” Accompanying Himuro’s voice is a pair of boots and graphic t-shirt pushed under the door. Kagami doesn’t bother protesting. 

“I don’t think this is the look I want to broadcast,” says Kagami, laughing a bit at the tightness of the new jeans. He picks at the belt loop, trying to ignore the self-consciousness he feels building from spotting his reflection in the mirror. He can’t fathom how Himuro can fault outfits such as these everyday in front of who knows how many people. It’s comfortable enough, but still makes him feel exposed, almost unsafe. 

“Well,” he says, stepping out of the booth for Himuro’s inspection, “at least I won’t need a belt to hold the pants up.”

“You can say that again, Kagamin!”

“I never wanted to see this much of you, Bakagami.”

“Daichan, don’t be so mean! You look great, Kagamin.”

“What- h- why are you here?” His heart is just beginning to calm down to normal, but the heat on his face is still overpowering. 

“We’re going out to eat!” Momoi laughs, hanging off Aomine’s arm. “Want to come with us?”

“Go where?” Himuro says, emerging from a nearby booth wearing a cashmere sweater Kagami has never seen before. 

“Himuro-kun!” All at once, Momoi unlatches from Aomine’s arm and pounces on Himuro. 

_Just how close are they?_ Kagami thinks, but when he raises is eyebrows in question and turns to Aomine for answers, he finds the monster ace glaring as if _he_ was the one who stole his girlfriend’s attention. _Psh, how rich._

He turns away, shifting from foot to foot. When he feels the tag of the new boots brushing against his ankle, Kagami remembers what he’s wearing and how tight the whole outfit is and how odd he must look and there’s even a bit of heel on the bottom of the boots to push him _just_ past Aomine’s height. 

Heat flames up past his neck, from his chest to his ears. The echo of slurs whisper in his ears, memories from those bad experiences that seem so few and far between but scar his skin like a hot brand. Immediately, he turns to retreat to the changing booth and hopefully lose Aomeine’s judgmental anger. 

“Kagamin, at least spin for me once or twice so I can see it on you!” Momoi whines, still practically attached to Himuro’s side, who nods in agreement. 

Though he hears a soft “tch” sound from behind him, Kagami gives her his best smile and turns to let her assess him and hew wardrobe. She giggles and offers a barrage of compliments -half of which he brushing off immediately- and, if possible, Aomine’s ire only seems to rise. Perhaps humoring Momoi hadn’t been the best idea.

Kagami dares to return Aomine’s look with one of his own before finally closing the door behind him and freeing his legs from their abnormally tight confinement. 

“Where are you going out to eat?” He hears Himuro as as he tugs his regular shirt back on.

“There’s this new place Aomine-sama recommended to us, so we came out especially for it.”

“My mom threw us out of the house,” Aomine clarifies.

“How charming,” Himuro jokes, and turns when Kagami exits holding his new clothes. “Feel like getting some food?”

“Always,” Kagami says automatically. A quick glance at Aomine’s bored expression has his blood boiling, but it also makes him second guess answer. “Ah, maybe we shouldn’t... intrude.” What no one seems to realize is he can be polite when he feels like it. Then again, he can feel his own annoyance rising. How does Momoi stand his presence for an extended amount of time on a regular basis? The only way Aomine could be anymore of an asshole in his usual silent way would be the stick his pinky finger in his e- _ah, and it’s happening. Bastard._

“Nonsense, Kagamin, eat with us!”

And Kagami found himself being dragged to the check out counter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: all these text messages as just slowly amassing in my tumblr drafts. 
> 
> http://she-who-fell-from-grace.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I started spelling Momoi as Momoii in the last chapter. I went back and fixed it as soon as I noticed. Also, did you know this thing is past 21 pages now, not counting the texts? weird.

**[Monday Night]**

Somehow, thanks to some unseen, all powerful deity of good fortune, Himuro manages to convince Momoi to sit on the side of the table as aomine, despite how much she whines about wanting to sit next to “Himuro-kun” instead. It keeps Aomine a tolerable distance away from Kagami’s elbows and his (yet to arrive) food.

Then again, it puts Aomine across from him and therefore directly in his line of sight. Momoi and Himuro are immersed in their own conversation for the time being, which leaves the two power forwards to their own devices.

“Stop staring at me.”

“I would if the was anything else to look at, trust me.”

“Bastard.”

“Tch,” Aomine purposefully looks away, leaning in his seat. Their feet knock together (naturally, it makes _perfect_ sense to put both two meter boys in the same leg space) and Kagami nearly hisses at the contact; it is easiest to act aggressive with Aomine instead of actually making an effort towards civil conversation. Aomine raises an eyebrow and dares - _this bastard_ \- to nudge his foot again underneath the table.

“Cut it out,” Kagami snarls.

“Cut what out?” Another nudge.

“Are you a child?”

“You’re the one _imagining_ things.”

“I swear if you don’t-”

“Taiga, don’t you still have to get something?”

“Oh, basketball shoes.”

The kicking stops. “What’s wrong with the ones I gave you? You couldn’t have worn through them _already_.”

“I’m going to return them to you and buy my own.”

“What the fuck? Why?”

“Daichan, lower your voice!”

Kagami rolls his eyes, “because that’s what you do when you borrow something, Ahomine, you return it.”

“Don’t need them back..”

“But-”

“Keep the damn shoes, baka.”

Huffing, Kagami grits his teeth and holds his tongue. He can always give them to Momoi to return.

“Anything else?” Himuro prods, and Kagami thinks for a moment.

“Nothing that can’t wait.”

“Nothing?”

Kagami narrows his eyes at his brother, “is there something you know that I don’t?”

It is Momoi’s turn to giggle, her hands over one of Himuro’s. Kagami’s eyes snap down to the contact, wondering when that had happened and _why_ it is happening. _Just how close are they?_ Himuro has only been in Japan for a few months, and Kagami is pretty sure Momoi is still crushing hard on Kuroko... but maybe dating Aomine? _Who knows._  Not only that, but Himuro said just a while before that he likes a _guy._

“Kise has been bugging me about peeking at his ‘present’ and telling him what to expect.”

Kagami is fairly sure he resembles a tomato in that moment, if Aomine’s sardonic snort is any indication. His heartbeat skyrockets as well, if only because he realizes that this topic will lead to talk of his relationship with the model -the very _male_ model- and he doesn’t feel comfortable talking about that, considering the way Aomine was acting earlier. “Ah, sorry to disappoint him. I would have no idea what to get.”

“Oh, Daichan and I could help you! We’re used to shopping for him, after all.”

Before Momoi can continue and make Kagami faint from shock, Himuro places his spare hand over her pale knuckles. Absently, Kagami notices how close their skin tones are. “No, Momoi, a present should come from Kagami when he feels confident in his own decision.”

Momoi pouts, then elbows Aomine, “don’t worry about it, Kagami, Daichan has yet to shop for himself in sixteen years.”

Kagami laughs, if only because Himuro is chuckling and Aomine looks positively sour.

“Besides, shopping for a model seems like it would break your budget.”

Immediately, Kagami thinks back to Midorima’s advice on dating Geminis. He snorts, genuinely this time. “I think I’ve got a bit of wiggle room. I’m going out to eat with you, aren’t I?”

“Don’t be silly, Kagamin, this meal is our treat!”

“It’s just a meal, how much could it cost compared to a good gift?”

They regret their words later when Kagami finishes his last forkful, still making soft pleased noises as he eats. Momoi giggles nervously at the bill, and Aomine seems stunned to speechlessness. Only when that cobalt gaze lands on him does Kagami feel self-conscious again. Instead of being annoyed with the look as he might if Momoi wasn’t there, Kagami shifts his eyes down to his plate and clears his throat. He’s knows he eats too much, especially for a public outing, and regrets ordering as much as he would have if he were alone.

“Ah, sorry,” he manages, his voice low but not soft or anything as embarrassing. He pulls out his wallet and places a thousand yen bill on the table before standing. The waiter is already there to collect their dishes, and he tries not to get in her way or bump into her. “I hope that covers it. If not, tell me and I’ll make sure to get you the difference.”

“Taiga?”

“I’m gonna go find those shoes, and then head home. Hopefully we can hang out again, yeah?” He gives Himuro his best grin and extends the look to a spluttering Momoi before turning on his heel and heading for the exit. It’s a strange feeling, being so self-conscious when he’s simply walking out of a restaurant, but he knows it’s because he can feel Aomine’s eyes on his back.

    


	12. Chapter 12

**[Tuesday]**

  

**[Saturday]**

      

Kagami rolls his eyes, flipping his phone shut and slipping it into his pocket. He hovers in front of a very tall, very shiny looking building. Crowds part around him, brushing past his indecisive frame. When Kise texted him the address, Kagami had been shocked to find the studio was smack dab in the middle of Tokyo. _Of course it is._ He has no idea what else he had been expecting. Kise is popular, after all, successful enough to land job after job and sell goodness knows how many magazines. Kagami can only imagine how popular he is overseas as well.

But, to kagami’s shame, he has very little idea of what Kise actually does to earn his money. Star in photoshoots, obviously, but beyond that that Kagami is dreadfully ignorant.

Bracing himself, and reminding himself yet again that he is invited, Kagami makes his way through those intimidating revolving doors and heads towards the reception desk. There are several people working, all busy and on the phone. Kagami waits patiently, feeling incredibly out of place.

Eventually a young man turns his attention and catches sight of him. Kagami watches his eyes widen and while he tries to smile encouragingly, the man nearly flinches. “Uh, I’m here to see Kise Ryouta, 27th floor..?”

Those terrified eyes narrow. “No visitors are permitted, it’s a private shoot.”

Kagami curses, wondering if Kise did this purposefully. “I _was_ invited.”

“Your name, sir?”

“Kagami Taiga.”

The man looks taken aback yet again, though maybe a bit less scared, double checking his list. “Oh! My apologies, Kagami-san. Please, clip this badge to your jacket and wear it during your stay.”

“Thank you,” Kagami says, smiling before heading for the elevator. He’s happy the lobby isn’t filled with potential models or anything of the life; he doesn’t need more than one Kise to stare at.

“Ah, Kagamichhi!”

Kagami is saved from an aggressive hug by a team of persistent makeup artists who refuse to let Kise leave his chair. Kagami sees the blond fidet more with every step he takes, drawing closer. Laughing, at ease simply thanks to Kise’s familiar presence, he says, “sit still so they can do their job, idiot!”

Kise whines out a joking “so mean” as Kagami finds a place to stand without being in the way. “I’m surprised you came, Kagamicchi.”

Kagami shrugs, “no practice on Saturdays for Seiren, so I have nothing better to do.” But Kagami knows that’s bullshit, knows that he spent far too long checking his appearance in his full length mirror, that he accidentally brushed his teeth twice due to his nerves, that he nearly forgot to put his shoes on before he walked out his own door. And Kise’s grinning like he knows it too.

“I’m glad you came,” Kise says as people fuss over his outfit. Kagami just ducks his head and finds a place to watch and wait. 

Kise hangs off his arm the entire walk home. He invited the blond over simply because after so many hours posing this way, smiling that way, removing one piece of clothing only to replace it with another, surely the model was as hungry as he. Kagami himself doesn’t have enough money to eat out nor order in, so he’ll have to make something when they get back.

Their conversation trails from basketball to school, then easily into homelife. “Sisters?”

Kise hums pleasantly, “yep, they’re the ones who earned me my first shoot in middle school.”

“Wow,” Kagami laughs, I thought all of you were only children.”

“Mm, Aominechhi and Akashicchi, yeah.”

“Not even Midorima?”

“He has an older sister,” Kise says, giggling.

“Shit,” says Kagami, his hands comfortably in his pockets.

“And what about Kagamicchi?”

“Ah... well, you know about Himuro...”

“Murasakicchi’s boyfriend? On the Yosen team?”

Kagami splutters, “y-yeah? He’s my... kind of my older brother. Unofficially adopted, I guess... Although he didn’t think to tell me he was dating the purple giant.” He thinks back to Himuro sidestepping that particular detail in their little talks about his “steady”.

“Well, do you keep in touch?”

“Now that he’s back in Japan, yeah. He seems to have forgiven me.”

“What kept you apart after you returned to Japan?”

Kagami has a strange feeling that Kise might already know about the situation between he and Himuro, but he brushes off that idea quickly enough. Only Seiren knows. “We had a falling out of sorts,” he answers, shrugging slightly.

Kise cocks his head, leaning his cheek on Kagami’s shoulder as they walk, their pace slowing. “I’m sorry.”

“We got over it.”

The blond smiles, “nonetheless, it’s not my place to pry.”

“No biggie.”

“No... big?”

“Ah, it means don’t worry about it, no harm done.”

“Ah, Kagami, your speech is so strange!”

“Speak for yourself, _Kisecchi_.”

Kise blushes, laughing shyly, “so cute, Kagamicchi.”

“Ehh?! Don’t make me lock you out!”

“So mean, Kagamicchi!”

“What do you want for dinner, stupid?” He asks, unlocking the door to his building.

He feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle, and there’s suddenly warm breath on his ear. He tenses up. “I want Kagamicchi!” Kise erupts into a fit of giggles at the look on his face.

Once the heat begins to fade from his face, Kagami says, “that doesn’t sound very balanced.”

“Kagami for dessert then? Since its so _bad_ for me.”

“Please don’t say it like that.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kise laughs, kissing his cheek before prancing ahead of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working off my desktop now, which makes the fake texting process a tid bit lengthier. I hope everything looks normal, though!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I screwed up Midorima's sister. She's supposed to be younger. Um... ignore that. *shoves trivia fact away* She's older. Yeah. Yep. Nothing to see here.

**[Friday]**

      

 “You’re an ass,” Kagami says as soon as he buzzes Aomine in and finds the power forward on the other side of the door. Aomine has a bag over his shoulder and a scowl on his face, making the angry lines on his face even sharper.

Kagami glares back and kicks the door shut (not with as much force as he desires, of course, because it would be impolite to disturb his neighbors), refusing to monitor Aomine’s movements as closely as he wants to. However, seeing how the man is in _his_ apartment and seems determined to mess with all _his_ stuff, Kagami soon finds his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. None of what Aomine is doing is even that harmful -tidying up his living room could hardly be considered a bad thing- but Kagami is still on edge.

“Who shoved that pole higher up your ass than usual?”

“What the fuck?” Kagami growls, turning on him. Aomine just shoves a pinky in his ear, looking disinterested.

“You’ve been waddling around behind me like a mother hen. Can’t you find something else to do?”

“This is my apartment! You’re the one who should find something else to do!”

Aomine snorts, “I’m just doing what Kuroko told me to do. If you want to face his wrath, by all means... _kick me out._ ”

Kagami seethes in response, “don’t think I won’t!”

“I’d like to see you try... _baka_.”

“I’m warning you, aho, one step out of line and I’m throwing you out the door.”

“Baaaakaaaaa.”

“Shut up!”

“Baaaa-” Kagami does the first thing he can think of. He throws the pillow he was holding in his hands and mangling in his fists. Right at Aomine’s face. “Oh it’s on.”

“NO, AHO. OW. STOP IT, THIS ISN’T A FIGHT. FUCK. IF YOU BREAK SOMETHING I SWEAR TO GOD.”

“You eat a lot, right? Well here, use THIS to fill your stomach!”

“Mmmph!”

How they ended up on the kitchen floor with pillows shoved into each others faces, Kagami will never tell a soul. Fortunately, they pause long enough to hear someone buzzing Kagami’s apartment for permission. They pant, staring at each other for a moment, before Kagami shoves Aomine’s weight off of him completely and scrambles to the door, righting his clothes as he goes.

Midorima arrives in front of his door a few minutes later, eyes widening at the sight of him. Kagami has no doubt he paints a strange picture; he can feel his hair sticking up on one side and his face is hot from physical exertion.

Midorima, apparently holding more social grace than Kagami gives him credit for, merely takes his shoes off and unbuttons his jacket. “I didn’t know what you keep in your kitchen, so I bought all the ingredients for a dish.”

“That’ll work, give it here.”

“Please, allow me to help.”

“Sure thing,” Kagami says, thinking nothing of it as he unpacks the bags. He can hear Aomine puttering around his living room but his presence fades to the back of Kagami’s mind; he’s in the kitchen, after all. “You can start by washing and chopping those vegetables.”

“Alright,” says Midorima, rolling his sleeves up the elbow.

“So why didn’t you host this at your house?”

Midorima gives him a glance and Kagami almost expects a shrug. “my sister is home for the weekend. We thought it best to move it elsewhere.”

“Ahh,” says Kagami, frowning slightly as he melts butter in a saucepan.

Midorima sighs, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before offering the onions to Kagami to stir in. “We... It isn’t that bad, is it? We aren’t imposing on any plans, right?”

“No, no plans. I _was_ hoping to catch up on sleep, however,” says Kagami.

“We’ll make sure to get to bed at a decent time.”

“No it’s fine, I’m happy to host!” Kagami flashes one of his best smiles and Midorima seems placated for the time being.

“I’m afraid I won’t be much help after this, now that the actual cooking begins.”

“That’s no problem. I assume its just the normal onion gratin soup?”

“Y- how did you know?”

“I recognized the ingredients... and there was a recipe in one of the bags. Kise’s favourite, right?”

“We decided to treat him tonight.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Good behavior.”

“Wha-”

“Oi, bakagami, where do you keep your broom?”

Kagami sidesteps and stares down the hall at Aomine. “What the hell, why did you think it would be in my bedroom?”

“Shut up, baka, I don’t know how to navigate this shithole.”

“OI, you-”

Midorima places a gentle hand on Kagami’s shoulder, “return to the soup, I’ll help him.”

“Thank you,” Kagami heaves a heavy sigh and moves back to work in the kitchen. The only background noise is the sound of low conversation and the occasional swear, assumably after Midorima hits Aomine.

Another insistent buzz from the doorway has him muttering a soft “coming, coming” and wiping his hands off on a towel, leaving the pot to simmer with the herbs. It’s Murasakibara, and he’s clearly never used a buzzer before, but Kagami just chuckles and unlocks the outside door for him. 

   

The purple giant simply knocks his forehead against Kagami’s door to get their attention, then leans onto Kagami once the door is open. He has a plastic bag hanging from his hand, presumably filled with clothes for the next day.

Kagami smiles, figuring he would play nice with the guy who is... dating his brother, apparently. (While Kagami can kind of see the appeal, he also refuses to think too hard on it in). “Hey big guy, did you bring a toothbrush?”

Murasakibara nods, “Murochin helped me pack. He made sure I didn’t forget anything.”

Kagami grins then, “good,” then his voice lowers and he slips a chocolate into the giant’s hand, “here. Try to be sneaky about it.”

“Ahhh, Kagachin is my favourite... after Murochin...” The overpowering center seems to have no qualms reducing himself to hunching over Kagami’s back as he works in the kitchen, chin hooked over the cook’s shoulder. “Smells delicious. Kagachin should make candy sometime.”

“I can try, when’s your birthday, big guy?”

“Octoooooooooober,” he says, practically snuffling his nose against Kagami’s neck as he talks. With anyone else, Kagami would probably feel uncomfortable with such close contact, but Murasakibara gives off the air of a clingy child, not a creepy teenager. He finds he’s surprisingly okay with it, even sneaking his hand down to slip another candy into Murasakibara’s.

“I’ll practice before then to make them perfect, promise.” He receives a happy noise in return.

“Atsushi, where’s- oh, I didn’t see you,” says Midorima, brow creasing. “Tets- ah, Kuroko and Kise will be here shortly, but they said to eat without them if we get hungry. Is it almost ready.”

“Just about, yeah,” says Kagami, not thinking about the body pressing lightly against his back until Aomine comes up to peek into the pot and long arms circle around his to bat the bluenette away.

“Bad Minechin, Kagachin said only a little bit longer.”

Kagami snorts at the idea of Murasakibara giving Aomine lessons in patience. “Would one of set the table?”

“Why don’t we use the kotatsu? You have one, right?”

“Uh, yeah, somewhere. I think I keep it in the spare room.”

“Doesn’t that older woman live here?”

“Alex?”

“I believe that’s what Kuroko said,” Midorima says, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“What the hell do you mean ‘older woman’?”

“She’s in American for a few weeks, although she’s been gone for longer than I expected her to be,” Kagami says, ignoring Aomine.

“Who is this older woman?!” Aomine tries again.

“Are your parents okay with that? I assume they thought up the arrangement.”

“Actually, my dad was supposed to live with me, but that fell through,” he says, ignoring the pang in his heart with a fierce determination.

Midorima seems to notice, and avoids it with a certain amount of grace Kagami will never possess. “Do you intend to spread us out in the two rooms like last time?”

“I figured that would work just fine, but Kise mentioned something about sharing a bed. He hasn’t explained it to me though,” Kagami can make a few guesses, and he can feel a blush already forming on his face.

Aomine makes a strange pained noise and Kagami beings to retort when the door buzzes again. “That must be them,” he says, and heads for the door. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frozen came out after this movie is set (Fall 2013, if you were wondering) but who gives a shit.

“Kagamicchi!” Kise coos, throwing his bags on the floor and leaping into his arms. Kagami is actually surprised he manages to catch the guy before they both fall to the floor. The muscles in his arms and shoulders strain, but he’s holding Kise’s full weight off the floor and that makes him happy for some reason.

“Hello,” says Kagami, laughing as Kise peppers his face with small kisses.

“Good evening, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun,” says Kuroko, picking up Kise’s bags and closing the door before giving them some space to themselves. He hears more than sees Murasakibara move back into the kitchen grumbling something about “Kagachin’s sweets” and Midorima harassing Aomine into action.

As he sets Kise back on his own two feet, Kagami realizes they are relatively alone. Kise has a wild glint in his eye, the same Kagami has grown to anticipate. “Ki-” he tries, but the blonde covers his lips with his own and refuses to let up until he has to open his mouth to breathe and holy fuck does he taste really good.

Kise giggles at his breathlessness. “I was sucking on a cinnamon candy the whole way here,” he says, and that is really not imagery Kagami can handle right now.

“Oh, uh, I can tell.”

Kise brushes their noses together, “that was the plan, yes,” before ducking away and practically bouncing to the kitchen.

“Uh, I’m going to get the kotatsu out,” he announces, since he can’t manage to think of anything better to do. “Someone put the bowls to broil for five or so minutes!” He can hear Kise chattering happily from the kitchen.

“Uwah! Is this French Onion?”

“I’m amazed you can tell by the smell.”

“Its because Kagamicchi’s cooking is so spot on! Oh thank you Midorimacchi!”

“Ryouta don’t cling to me like a child!”

“So mean, I was just trying to thank you.”

“Kise-kun, you shouldn’t flail around in the kitchen while there is something in the oven.”

“You too, Kurokocchi?!”

“Idiot, just go help your _boyfriend_ get the table.”

“Fine!” Which is how Kagami ends up with a Kise pressing up against his back and giggling about precarious positions.

“Are you going to be like this all night?!”

“Don’t sound so upset, Kagamicchi!”

“I wouldn’t if you’d get your hands out of my back pockets!”

“I was just helping you.”

“My butt does not need support right now,” Kagami says, snorting as he tugs the kotatsu out of the spare bedroom’s back closet and out into the hall.

“But I like supporting your butt,” says Kise, giggling, and Kagami rolls his eyes.

“I’ve noticed.”

“Oi, can you both shut up? I’m trying to eat and you’re ruining the t- ouch, what the hell Tetsu?”

“You shouldn’t be eating before the table is set and everyone has their own. It’s rude.”

“Ruuuuuuude,” Murasakibara echoes, long arms reaching up into the kitchen cabinet and handing dishes to an expectant Midorima.

"Shut it," says Aomine, his anger deflating.

It's a tight fit, as the kotatsu is only made for four, but they manage to sit together without knocking elbows.

"This is delicious, Kagamicchi!"

Kagami smiles and says, "Good. Midorima chose the recipe."

"Thanks again, Midorimacchiiiiii."

"Just eat it, you fool."

"Kagachin, what's for dessert?"

Kagami glances at Kise, thinking back to their date the week before; his cheeks try their hardest to match the shade of his red hair. "I didn't have anything planned."

"Awww, rookie mistake Kagachin."

“Aomine-kun could run down the street and get ice cream at the convenience store.”

“What?! Tetsu!”

“What? You’re the fastest.”

“Don’t say it like it’s so obvious, you little shit!”

“I already have ice cream, if you want some Murasakibara.”

“And I brought popcorn to go with the movie, Kagamicchi!”

“What movie are we watching, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko says, sipping from his straw.

“Ooh, ooh, I know which one! There was one he wouldn’t let me chose last time!”

Kagami’s head flips up, “What? Which one?”

“Mean Girls!” The model beings searching through Kagami’s shelf of movies, tongue sticking out between his lips like a child.

“Kise, I really don’t think any of you would like it.”

Kise pouts, “fine, but I’m still picking it out.”

“Ryouta don’t play the movie yet, we have to help clean up.”

“Uwah, I was sooo cloooooose,” the blonde whines, trudging away from the T.V to help them clean off the table and put the kotatsu back in the closet.

“We should do the dishes before we settle in for the night,” Kuroko says plainly, piling the dirtied dishes next to the sink. “Murasakibara, will you dry them as I wash them?”

“Of course Kurochin,” the giant says, lumbering over to hover next to the shadow.

“You don’t have to, they can wait for tomorrow.”

“We have plans for tomorrow, Kagami-kun,” says Kuroko, already waiting for the hot water.

Kagami nearly flinches back, then finds something to look at on the wall. “Ah, well, I can do them myself after you leave. It’s no trouble, really.”

“I meant ‘we’ as in all of us, Kagami-kun, yourself included.”

“Huh?”

“Kurokocchi thought it would be fun to play some basketball together again like we used to in middle school!”

Kagami grins at the idea, already itching to play. “There’s a court just down the street, if that will work best.”

“We know,” Aomine says, dragging a blanket from the spare bedroom and throwing it on the floor to join his growing pile of pillows.

“Uh-“

“Kagamicchi, how do you work your microwave?” Arms wrap around his torso, guiding him away from a bored looking Aomine who is practically nesting on his living room floor.

A few minutes later and Kagami is once again pulled away from getting answers from Aomine by a sharp crash in the kitchen. He finds Murasakibara staring down at a broken plate looking like he wants to take his big hands and crush it into smaller pieces.

“Kagami-kun, will you get us your broom?”

“I’ve got it,” Midorima says, disappearing for a moment before reappearing and brandishing the broom like a weapon against evil. The careful cleanup only takes a few minutes and then everyone can move freely without fear of cutting their feet, but Murasakibara still looks troubled. Kagami can almost see the storm building above his tall head.

“The movie’s starting!” Kise sings, claiming a spot on the couch and leaving a space next to him for Kagami to sit. Midorima takes the chair without complaint, a light blanket over his legs, while Kuroko and Aomine huddle together on the floor on their makeshift bed. Kagami chooses not to think on it.

Somehow Kagami ends up squished between Kise and Murasakibara, both who insist their perfectly comfortable despite the close quarters. Kagami just sighs inwardly and accepts it, leaning into Murasakibara’s arm (those long limbs have to go somewhere, after all) and happily holding Kise’s hand underneath their own blanket.

Aomine throws him an angry look, gaze flicking between Kagami’s face and the lump under the blanket, but Kise refuses to release his hand when Kagami tries to move away. The scrutiny is unappreciated, but soon enough Aomine’s attention moves back to the screen. 

“What did you end up choosing?” Kagami asks, having seen all the movies he owns at least twice.

Kise giggles, “just wait and see,” he says.

There is a chorus of groans a moment later.

“Frozen again? We watched this last week!”

“Does it at least have subtitles this time, Kise-kun?”

“Kisechin, please pass the popcorn.”

“Tetsu watch your elbow, it’s digging into my ribs.”

“Midorima don’t sleep! You’ll miss the opening song.”

Kagami sighs and settles in for a long night, tuning out the soft whispers of Kise mouthing along with the movie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed within the Teen+ category and no one can tell me otherwise.

“I still can’t believe you’ve memorized all the songs,” Kagami says, toothbrush in his mouth. Kise beams at the compliment, but Aomine interrupts him before he can respond. 

“It helps that he’s seen the movie a dozen times,” Aomine grumbles, pushing Kise out of the doorway to spit in the sink and rinse his mouth out. Kagami stares at Murasakibara’s presence looming directly behind him in the mirror, oversized purple dinosaur pajama shirt draping off his shoulders like a sheet. One of the pains of being so tall and in shape at the same time, Kagami knows.

“Aominecchi is just jealous because his singing voice sounds like birds dying.”

“A whole flock of them all at once,” Kuroko adds, suddenly in the small room with them.

“Thanks Tetsu, always knew I could count on you for support.”

“It’s true, Aomine-kun, simply terrible.”

“I get it, be quiet.”

“A shrill symphony of pain and false-confidence.”

“OI!”

Kagami snorts, twisting his way out of the room. He finds Midorima in his bedroom glaring down at the futons on the floor in deep thought. “Something puzzling you?” asks Kagami, slipping off his shirt and replacing it with something looser. He then takes a seat on one of the futons, already resigned to giving up his bed for the night.

Midorima seems to be knocked out of his train of thought and pins him with an incredulous look. “What are you doing on the floor?”

Kagami frowns, “sitting,” he says.

“You’re on the bed tonight.”

“That’d be rude of me, considering that’d mean three guests on the floor.”

“It makes no sense for us to shove you out of your bed after imposing on your Friday night. Please,” Midorima says, gesturing to the bed.

Kagami shrugs and stands, only to flop back on his bed. He crosses his legs, leaning back on his mussed up ―thanks to _Ahomine_ ― pillows, “what’s on your mind anyways?”

“Deciding who gets to share the bed with you. Ryouta’s a given,” Midorima says, rubbing his chin with taped fingers.

“Huh?”

“It’s a very delicate business.”

“Uh…”

“Someone might get upset having to sleep on the floor. I volunteered myself, of course, but that still leaves three of them. Only two can comfortable sleep with you on the bed.”

“Um, Kuroko? Because he’s the smallest.”

“Yes, that’s seems logical but-”

“Oi, why does Tetsu get the bed?”

Kuroko gives Aomine a sly smile and pads over to the other side of Kagami’s bed, bowing his head politely in thanks before slipping in under the covers. Kise tumbles on top of them a moment later, giggling happily about “sharing a bed with Kagamicchi!”

“What about the spare bed and the couch?” Kagami says, wondering why they all insist on squeezing into the same room.

“We’re accustomed to being in the same room by now.”

“Oh…”

Kise silently insists Kagami give up on his train of thought by slotting himself to Kagami’s other side. Midorima flicks the lights off, leaving them in relative darkness (Murasakibara insisted on leaving a nightlight on in bathroom in case he had to pee late at night and that soft light snuck in through the crack in the bathroom door).

It isn't long before Kise and Kagami are trading whispers beneath the silence of Kagami’s bedroom in a strange mix of nonsense and sweet nothings. Kagami’s ears tickle with Kise’s every breath, the skin teased by the edges of his lips. They are tucked close to each other, legs tangled under the covers. Kise is using Kagami’s left arm as a pillow, fingers playing with Kagami’s own as they talk.

Kagami can't remember what they spoke of or for for how long, but gradually his eyelids begin to droop. As they grow heavier and heavier, Kagami finds harder and harder to listen and respond in turn. Something about Kise’s voice is gentle enough to calm him instead of jar him awake with every word.

Eventually he slips away, losing consciousness in the middle of conversation. His dreams are slow and pleasant, like honey, and while he can't remember exactly what he dreamt about, Kagami wakes up happy.

Problem is, the sun is not shining and he finds it incredibly difficult to rouse himself. A few seconds of blinking at his ceiling is enough to assure him that he hasn't been sleeping that long. He can hear the clock in his living room ticking softly, but there is no way for him to know what time it is.

As for why he woke, Kagami thinks it might have to do with the face nuzzling his hand. Why Kise hasn't fallen asleep yet is another question Kagami can't answer; he can feel a pair of soft lips pressing against his palm in a silent kiss, but he can't see a damn thing.

"Kise?" He says, struggling to keep his voice down in such a quiet room.

"Hmm?" He feels the hum on the skin of his fingers, suddenly aware two of the digits are damp and cold.

"What are you doing?" He asks, bewildered. Too bad Kise can't see his comically confused expression.

"You fell asleep without me," says Kise, as if the answer is obvious. Kagami scoots the best he can to get closer to Kise's ear.

"And your answer to that is..?"

"To get your attention back." The words are accompanied by a long lick from the heel of his palm to the tip of his middle finger. Kagami shivers, and then does his best to move his hand away from the aggressive appendage.

"I'm awake, you can-" his own gasp cuts him off. Kise has his thumb held captive between his lips, the pad of it resting on the blonde's tongue. "Kise w-" It's the suction that renders him mute, his head falling forward to thump against Kise’s neck.

Whatever noise he makes is far too loud and an answering grunt from a sleeping someone on the floor is enough to startle Kagami into resistance. He tries to wriggle his fingers free without getting forceful with Kise. There’s nothing wrong with what he’s doing, per say, but the timing is completely inappropriate. “You need to be quiet, Kagamicchi,” Kise says around his fingers.

“Why couldn’t you have done this some other time?” he hisses back, well aware of the growing discomfort in his jeans. “We’ve been alone in this room plenty of times before.” He flashes back to the last time he had Kise’s mouth on him on this same bed, how he had to cover the small bruises diligently for the week following, how easily Kise’s weight had rested on top of him.

This time is completely different. He’s acutely aware of Kise’s tongue swirling around his thumb, of course, but the deathly-still presence of Kuroko at his back does not fade the longer Kise sucks, nor do the heavy-breathing giants on the floor. If any of them stir, Kagami is sure to flail out of his own bed.

“It’s more fun like this,” says Kise, nibbling on his fingertips. It strikes Kagami that this could very well be a side of Kise he is not yet acquainted with and this might be a kink they run into again. Problem is he’s not quite sure how to respond right _now_.

Ignoring him isn’t an option, not when Kise is incredibly talented (why is he even surprised?) and lack of attention is what set Kise off in the first place. He’ll have to put a stop to it, because letting this run full force would end with him needing a change of clothes (at best) or a cold shower (at worst).

The shallow light only outlines Kise’s face, but it’s enough for Kagami to curl his wrist to tilt Kise’s head and see the shine in those half-lidded eyes. The blond doesn’t let up completely, but his ministrations do slow due to the change in angle. No longer able to reach Kagami’s thumb, Kise seems intent on moving on to his other fingers until Kagami reaches over with over hand and catches his chin. Kise opens his mouth as if to receive again, but Kagami keeps his grip firmly in place.

Refusing to acknowledge the tell-tale roughness of his voice when he whispers “you’re such a fool” more fondly than he ought to, Kagami kisses him before Kise can say something in return. In his mind, he can clearly see the first time he ever watched those golden eyes slant slyly, watched that childish shield drop and reveal the hyper-observant mastermind beneath. It had been equal parts terrifying and thrilling, as Kagami was and still is attracted to the dangerous and unpredictable. There is no doubt Kise wears that same conniving look now.

He’s tempted to ask “why” but instead he leans forward to kiss him instead. They can’t talk too loudly, that’s his reasoning. It has nothing to do with the wet sheen on Kise’s lips, _nothing_.

“But I'm a beautiful fool,” Kise says. He isn't sure Kise smiles but he can feel that runway face shirt under his fingers. With one last kiss to his fingertips, Kise abruptly pulls away and sits up. He twists, and Kagami finds himself with a lap full of model for just a second before Kise is sitting on his legs instead.

“Wha-” he starts, wondering how the mood managed to change so quickly yet again. Perhaps Kise had simply been waiting the whole time. Kuroko sighs in his sleep, and Kagami’s heart skyrockets. The situation wouldn’t be too incriminating if not for the tent in his shorts, which would be painfully obvious if someone turned on the lights.

“Shh,” Kise whispers, one hand of fingers already trailing under the waist of his shorts while the other covers his lips, “you need to be quiet, Kagamicchi.”

One of Kagami’s hands finds an anchor in the sheets by his hip, the other in Kise’s hair as those blonde locks lower to his hips. He can only hope he doesn't bite his own tongue, and Kise doesn’t torture him for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter had a title, it'd be "Finger Licking Good". (I bet Kise picked the finger fetish up from Takao >3>)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is riddled with mistakes, my god. I've been angling it to be a year after the series ended (making the GoM and Kagami all second years) which means it makes no sense for any of the sempais (Kasamatsu and Imayoshi) to still be regarded as captains (*internally sobbing*). I chose August 2013 because it was the only year which Ahomine's birthday was actually on a Saturday (I like using real dates, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside) BUT FUCK IT, I DON'T KNOW HOW JAPAN WORKS. WHAT EVEN IS.  
> IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW: IT'S ONE YEAR LATER (currently September 21st for this chapter), THE SEMPAIS ARE STILL AROUND BUT NOT IN SCHOOL(???), AND THE WINTER CUP RESULTS ARE MAGICALLY VAGUE BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF MIXED FEELINGS. UGH.

**[Sunday]**

The first thing Kagami realizes upon waking up is that is light is already on. Seeing how he is sharing his space with five others, this doesn’t alarm him. Neither does the obnoxious music coming from down the hall.

Until he notices the music is in English.

Springing into a sitting position, Kagami checks each futon and the two on either side of his bed. All Miracles accounted for, his eyes widen so far it hurts.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, rubbing his eyes as he sits up, “why is the light on?”

“Why’s your music so loud, Kagamicchi?” Kise asks, accustomed to music in the mornings at Kagami’s apartment, yes, but not loud enough to wake him on the mornings he sleeps longer than Kagami.

“’S too early for this, baka,” comes the slurred insult from Aomine, body and blankets still in a disarray from his fretful night. He managed to force his way partially onto Murasakibara’s futon, leaving the purple giant to curl around him.

“Ehhhh, Kagachin... breakfast…”

Clearly none of them were awake enough to know more than he ―even Midorima was just now blinking awake― and it’s not like he can offer a solid explanation just yet.

“Uhh-“

“Taiga, you’re awake!” There’s a raging storm plowing through his room, expertly dodging limp limbs and prone bodies as she goes, and Kagami barely has enough time to brace himself before he’s tackled to his bed and flattened by a remarkably naked Alex.

“What the hell, get off me!” He shouts, passively aware that he’s slipped back into English at the sight of her. He forcefully untangles her arms from his neck and throws a pillow in her direction. “Cover yourself! Where are your clothes?!”

“I took a shower, silly Taiga! Twenty-four hours on a plane and you expect me to just sit around and wait for you to wake up?” She flicks damp hair over her shoulder, and the others stare at her. Midorima looks more uncomfortable than confused, as does Kuroko, alluding to the fact they _do_ know who she is. Aomine and Kise can’t seem to close their mouths, but Kagami decides not to dwell on either of them. Poor Murasakibara just looks exhausted. “You should have told me you were having a party, I would have brought-”

“Stop. Stop right there. Go put some clothes on.”

“You’re no fun, Taiga!” She turns, discarding the pillow she had been covering herself up with, and shuffles out of the bedroom. Kagami’s face does its best impression of a tomato.

“Who was that?” Kise asks, sounding a bit breathless.

“What a fucking wake-up call,” Aomine blurts out, stretching his arms above his head.

While it’s true that he’s no stranger to embarrassment brought on by things Alex says or does, this encounter burns in his chest especially hot. He had been hoping to introduce all of them ―especially Kise― to Alex at the right time. When she’s naked is NOT the right time. At all.

His shoulders slump, “sorry,” he sighs, carefully rolling over Kise to get off the bed. He’s currently too ashamed to make eye contact, but he makes it to the hallway before any of them can say anything else. He’s not ashamed of Alex, never been and never will be, but she is relentless sometimes, and can be completely bizarre.

At least by the time she returns she’s found some clothing. “So, are you going to introduce me to all the little Miracles, or did you think I hadn’t noticed? Because the Teletubbies in there stick out like a sore thumb.”

Kagami snorts at the imagery despite his best efforts to remain angry. It is Kuroko who comes to his rescue, as always. “Hella, Alex-sama, I believe we have already met?”

“AH! Good god, got me again, didn’t you? Yes, I remember you!” He expertly dodges a kiss, but Aomine, who exits the bedroom second, is not so lucky.

“Who-” he freezes, eyes wider than Kagami has ever seen. Quickly pulling her away doesn’t return him to normal, however, only Alex introducing herself does the trick. “What the hell?”

“She has a kissing bug,” Kagami says, grip still tight on the back of her shirt. Midorima wisely keeps a wide berth.

“Don’t treat me like a leper!”

“Don’t act like a child then!”

Alex pouts and plops down onto the couch, crossing her arms. “better?”

“Yes,” Kagami says, releasing her. “I’m going to make breakfast.”

“Can I borrow them? Oh pretty please! I can just imagine pitting them up against each other and then-”

“No, and no inappropriate touching.”

“Possessive of his Miracles, I see…”

“We do not belong to Kagami-kun, Alex-sama.”

“Just Alex is fine!”

“Very well.”

Kagami leaves them gathered in the living room and tunes them out as he cooks, stirring batter and heating up the skillet. With Alex home, he may as well make something American to celebrate. He hopes they don’t mind pancakes.

“So you’re copying skills extend to everything you see?”

“Um, yes, I think so. I’ve never tested the extent of it, it just happens.”

“Hear that, Taiga? You’re a lucky guy!”

“Not listening!” Kagami insists, scowling and flushing over the countertop. Alex chuckles.

“How’d you know we were dating?”

Kagami drops a spoon and curses.

“I didn’t, actually, but it’s pretty obvious you’ve had sex at least once.”

“ALEX.”

“But we-”

“Oh my god, you poor thing! I just assumed… Usually Taiga moves fast once he has a target.”

“Target?”

“Why don’t we drop it, huh Alex?”

She huffs, and Kagami sighs in relief.

“You’re using protection, r-”

“OKAY BREAKFAST IS READY,” Kagami says, loudly places a heaping plate on the table. Murasakibara finally emerges from the bedroom and Alex’s attention immediate turns to him. She can’t reach his lips for a kiss, so Kagami counts his blessings. He doesn’t think he can handle much more of this.

“Oh! How could I forget, I brought presents!”

“Presents?” Kagami says, frowning through his fork.

“From your aunt, of course! And from good ol’ America!” She dashes away and immediately comes back with a bag. Kagami glances around the room and finds curious faces. “Let’s see, there’s this, since you complained about Japanese peanut butter not tasting the same,” she tosses him a jar and Kagami laughs, already opening it to put on his pancakes.

 “And this is that drama Danny borrowed from you,” the boxed set is snatched up by curious fingers and passed around the room. “Oh, his mom finally let him get a cellphone and he wanted me to give you the contact, so text him later, yeah?”

“Got it.”

“He’s been having “teenager problems”, as Auntie puts it.”

“He’s thirteen.”

“Well, he’s lonely, with you and Himuro both running off to the other side of the world. He likes a girl now, you know? Growing up so fast…”

“Last I heard, girls were _nasty._ ”

“Not this one! She’s a year older too, boobs and all.”

“Go Dan.”

Alex sighs fondly, “Funny, I could have sworn just yesterday you were the one-”

“Alex,” Kagami says.

“Barging through the door, ears all red, blabbering about-”

“Alex shut up.”

“How that new girl in class _kissed_ you, of all things!”

“Alex,” Kagami groans, hanging his head a bit.

“Oh hush, it’s not like their firsts were any less embarrassing,” Alex says, pinning each and every one of them with a knowing look.

“Ahh, don’t feel bad Kagamicchi! Midorima’s first kiss made him cry!”

“It did not!”

“This girl asked him to meet her behind the gym, and we could see the two of them through the windows. She confessed and he got all flustered, and then she practically jumped him, and he started stuttering and pushed her away!”

“Kise’s first kiss was stolen by an older woman,” the shooting guards says, face almost blank.

Kise lets out a strangled cry, as if the memory is still traumatizing, “she was just so aggressive!”

Kagami snorts and rolls his eyes, “I know the kind.” Alex hits him.

“Kagachin, can I have your last pancake?” Murasakibara looms closer to him, eying the last bit on his plate.

Kagami smiles, “go for it, big guy, I’m going to get started on dishes.”

“I’ll help,” Kuroko says, standing up with him.

“I thought we were going to play basketbaaaaaaaall, Kurokocchiiiiii!”

“Don’t be obnoxious, Kise-kun,” says Kuroko, already disappearing into the kitchen.

Kise sobs into his arm, and Kagami takes pity on him long enough to kiss the top of his head as he passes. The effect is instantaneous, as the blonde perks up and is back to his usual self. Alex keeps unpacking this bag of hers, calling out to Kagami so he knows what she brought for him.

“A letter from your Uncle, a book he wanted you to read as well. Your grandmother sent a pair of socks “for good luck”,” Kagami snorts, “more photos from Auntie. Oh, Auntie says that your father was in town for a few days, but he’s back in New York again.”

“Good for him,” Kagami grunts, frowning down at the sink.

“Kagamiiiiiicchi, basketbaaaaaall!”

“Alright, alright! We can finish the dishes later.”

“Let me find my jacket, I’m not going to miss out on this.”

Kagami holds the door open as they all pass through, Kise’s fingers laced with his. It strikes him, as he lets the door close behind them, just how quickly his good mood returned. When he glances over, Kise’s chatting with Alex unassumingly, his smile dazzling.

“It’s not even October, why is it so fucking cold already?” Aomine gripes.

“Language, Aomine-kun.”

“You watch your own language, Tetsu, my balls just retreated like the fucking French.”

“How crude,” Midorima says, pushing his glasses up but looking somewhat amused with the conversation.

 “My family is part French!” Kise cries, butting into the conversation.

“Oh so that’s where you get _it._ ”

“ _It_? What _it_?! Aominecchi, don’t ignore me!”

Kuroko sighs, and Kagami laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *headdesk* I am so sorry. I suck at consistency. (I'm getting this chapter up quickly because I don't particularly like it, so the next one will be up in a few days to erase it from my mine >3> )


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wrote this while singing Disney songs with a friend. I blame the music.) Please note the texting format changed a bit, read down instead of jumping to the next one (just check the names, you should be alright x3)

**[Wednesday]**

        

Which is how Kagami found himself walking towards the Touou Academy entrance, school bag heavy on his shoulder, instead of sitting comfortably on his couch with a textbook in his lap. Hell, he didn’t even have time to drop off his things before Momoii texted him so urgently.

And then that little bastard Kuroko refused to go with him. Shouldn’t Kuroko be the one going in the first place? Aomine listens to him more than he listens to anyone else, right? If he didn’t listen to Momoii in the first place, then why would he listen to Kagami?

Huffing to himself, Kagami adjusts the strap of his bag and starts looking this way and that. Momoii said she’d meet him by the school entrance, but compared to Seiren, Touou is ominous in its size and color. Every way he looks, all Kagami can see is red and black draping from flag poles and lining walls. Through the open gate, he can see students walking this way and that wearing those now familiar uniforms, ties neat and tidy (that’s the unfamiliar part, truthfully) and blazers fully buttoned.

A few people give him a passing glance, probably pondering his different uniform. He can’t do anything but stand there and wait, so he simply stares back at them. Kise would tell him to smile and be friendly, but he’s more preoccupied with why Kise’s voice is popping up in his head than actually following the advice he’s giving. Strange, how much that idiot’s now incorporated into his life.

“Um, are you lost?” He blinks, looking down at the voice. Two girls stand a few feet in front of him, one giggling behind her hand, the other blushing but looking quite concerned.

“Is this Touou academy?” He asks, just to be sure. They both nod earnestly. Kagami grins, “then no, I’m not lost.”

“Are you waiting for your girlfriend?”

His face heated slightly, “Ah, no, I’m not-”

"Sorry girls, he's here for me." Kagami turns and smiles, his arm now entwined with Momoii's. She beams up at him, and he's never been happier to see her. Touou is a strange place; he'd rather not be there alone. "You got here quicker than I thought you would," she says, turning him away from the girls. He gives them a small wave, hoping he doesn’t seem completely rude.

"I came straight here, like you asked," he says.

“So that's why you have a bag.”

“You made it seem urgent, like… life or death kind of urgent. ”

“Don't be silly, Kagamin! Life goes on if Daichan doesn't show up for practice,  but…” She trails off, leading him past the main doors and down a side path.

“But?”

“He worries me a lot more lately. While he comes occasionally, he's acting exactly how he did in middle school."

“Isn't that a good thing?”

“Not if we're talking about his second slump.” Kagami stares down at her, willing her to elaborate. “Before he fell into 'The Only One Who Can Beat Me Is Me Alone” mindset, he got really disheartened. He wanted to find someone who could stand up to him, even before his skill fully awakened. Kuroko was the one who convinced him someone was out there who would serve him his ass on a silver platter."

Kagami snorts but gives it some thought. “So you're saying he's acting all grouchy just because he's bored?”

Momoii frowns and huffs, tugging on his arm. “Don't say it like that, Kagamin, it's so heartbreaking! He's really lonely."

"Then he should get a girlfriend," Kagami says.

Who the fuck is Aomine even dating, anyways? He seems like he would be dating someone. Someone of questionable standards and resolve, at the very least. _Momoii? No, she likes Kuroko_ , last Kagami checked.

Then again, it’s none of Kagami’s business. He shrugs to himself and lets it go.

“Well, here's the ladder he always takes; he's still up there. Good luck!” She pats him on the  back and kisses him on the cheek before bonding away. "I'll be in the gym!"

“Oi!” He says, then scowls. She's already skipping away, and he's only procrastinating anyways. With a heavy sigh, Kagami puts his foot on the first rung of the ladder (who the heck has ladders all the way up to the roof anyway? This is a private establishment, isn't it? It should have inside stairs) and heaves himself up.

He grumbles all the way up, but as soon as his head pops up past the edge of the roof he goes silent. Aomine is laying on his back, hands behind his head and one leg propped up. It's not particularly striking, but it does strike Kagami as particularly familiar. The strange fond feeling that swells in his chest is completely unwarranted and unwanted.

Remaining silent, Kagami hops off the last step and makes his way over to Aomine’s side. The bastard doesn't even flinch when Kagami drops down next to him. Those sound canceling headphones of his appear to be incredibly effective. Kagami snorts and un-shoulders his bag. He has food leftover from lunch (shocking) and he stopped by the convenience store the day before yesterday, which leaves him with a couple boxes of pocky (it's super cheap, don't judge) and one last peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He usually eats in homeroom if he feels like it, giving him enough time to digest a bit before practice, but he had been planning on going home straight after school.

By the time he's finished the sandwich and tore open the first box of pocky, he can feel eyes on him. Searching fingers crawl over his hand and into the box to steal a stick before Kagami can protest. Aomine’s movements are almost sluggish, almost drowsy. Kagami refuses to look at him until he takes the headphones off.

“Oi, feed me," says Aomine, fingers prodding Kagami's hands and side.

"Why should I? You're sleeping on the roof."

“It's the only place to get some quiet.”

“Hmph,” says Kagami, but pocky exchanges hands regardless. Aomine returns to his music but the volume is significantly lower than before and Kagami worries less about his damaged hearing.

Kagami bumps his knee when Aomine lets it fall against Kagami’s back. It's a weird silent communication that somehow ends with Aomine sitting up and drinking from Kagami’s water bottle.

"I didn't sleep well," Aomine says, his headphones around his neck. Kagami offers him more pocky. “Who the fuck wants to run drills when they can barely get through a study hall?"

“You shouldn’t skip because of that. I played the goddamn Winter Cup while suffering from jetlag!"

“Fucking liar,"says Aomine, scrounging through Kagami’s bag for more. Kagami lets him. "Why the fuck do you have a giant math textbook in here?"

“I'm not lying, I beat your ass on four hours of sleep, in a fucking plane seat." He smacks Aomine’s hands away from his bag, "it's my day off, I planned on studying studying and catching up on homework."

“Don't fucking kid yourself, _Bakagami_ , the only reason you won was that bullshit team spirit.”

“It’s not bullshit, _Ahomine_ , we won fair fucking square."

"Prove it, baka."

"You won't go to practice but you want a one-on-one? Genius right there."

"Unlike practice, you won't even last five minutes."

“Oh fuck you. First one to ten points, wins!”

He stands, following Aomine to the ladder and watching him scale down.

“Better make it fifteen or the match will be over in two minutes.”

"You bastard," he growls, slipping his bag over his shoulder again. Aomine has the gall to smirk at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The texts were kept like that because it's more convenient for me. Sorry if that confused anyone!


	18. Chapter 18

**[Tuesday]**

“Alright everyone, stretch with a partner after your cool down, I want one lap around the school grounds. And don’t push yourselves! Teppei, Junpei, I need to talk to you after you’re done,” Riko says, blowing her shrill whistle. The team trudges forward on weak legs, their salvation on the horizon being the only motivator to finish quickly.

Kagami himself, subjected to special training for his legs, is feeling the fatigue especially. Riko pulls no punches, which he appreciates and dreads simultaneously. Its days like these that make him reconsider his dedication to the sport, even if the thought is remarkably short lived.

“Are you alright, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko says, jogging next to him, breath frighteningly controlled

“I should be asking you that,” says Kagami, breathing heavily but steadily. He can feel the burn in his lungs from the attempt at conversation while exercising, but it’s nothing he’s not used to or can’t handle.

“I’m keeping up fairly easily, at least on par with everyone else.” They both glance behind them at the first years lagging behind, wheezing and gasping.

“Were we that obnoxious?” Kagami asks, frowning.

“You were, yes.”

Kagami snorts, somewhat fondly, and says “bastard.”

They run in companionable silence the rest of the way, only speaking when Koganei and Mitobe spurt around them and challenge them to a race. Kagami, legs protesting all the way, plows his way to the gym doors and congratulates himself on the win by all but dropping to the mats on the floor. It’s after he’s caught his breath that Kuroko sits down next to him, starting in on his legs stretches.

Koganei and Mitobe join them, working with a partnered efficiency that can only be obtained through years of companionship and codependency. The two seem to operate completely in sync, and Kagami tries his best not to stare when they react to each other’s silent cues. Operating within that competence, the two thirds years are finished their paired stretches long before he and Kuroko, and head off to the showers with friendly farewells.

“Ugh,” Kagami says, leaning down to touch his toes. His hamstrings ache, and he curses Riko silently until the stretch blossoms from slow pain to a sweet pain.

“I never expected you to be this flexible, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, curling his hands over the toes of his shoes to mimic Kagami’s pose.

“Speak for yourself, Kuroko,” Kagami grunts out, “you’re practically folded in half.”

“I’ve always been like this,’ Kuroko says, smiling slightly as he pulls out of the pose. The soles of his feet come together in front of his groin and he leans down over them, staring down at the floor. “This is Kise’s favourite.”

“What?” Kagami asks, taking a minute between stretches to breathe. Flexible, maybe, but not to Kuroko’s extent.

“The Butterfly stretch.”

“I feel sorry for your balls,” Kagami mutters, foregoing that particular stretch to stand and shift side to side instead. A less extreme stretch, for sure, but far more suitable for his current shape. Kuroko’s just weird, Kagami assumes.

“Thank you for the concern,” says Kuroko in his usual calm manner. Kagami laughs, joining him in arm stretches before leaning against the wall and using it to their advantage.

They’re halfway through their trunk rotators (Kagami likes these, they make his back feel loose afterwards) when Kuroko speaks up. “We’re having a get together at Midorima’s house this weekend,” he says, sounding strange due to their constant twisting.

“I take his sister has gone back to school?”

“Yes, and Takao’s been complaining about being left out of the loops the past few times. Would you like to join us?”

“Sure, I guess. What day?”

“We’re planning on meeting up at Shutoku after school on Friday so we can all go out to eat then.”

“Sounds expensive,” Kagami says absentmindedly, pulling his feet up behind him one at a time for his quadriceps.

“We don’t go out to eat very often,” says Kuroko, picking his water bottle off a nearby bench and heading towards the showers. Kagami trails behind.

“Thanks for inviting me along,” says Kagami, as he pulls his clothes out of his locker.

“Nonsense, I needed a date, after all,” Kuroko says, pulling off his shoes and socks and already starting on his shirt and shorts before Kagami remembers he should be showering too.

**[Wednesday]**

****

**[Friday]**

They meet somewhere fancier than Maji Burger, but not so fancy as to be out of their high school budget. Kuroko followed Kagami home and helped him pick something suitable to wear, as their school uniforms wouldn’t cut it. Kagami learned that Kuroko looks pretty damn good in casual jeans and a blue button up dress shirt.

He also learned that Kuroko really likes coordinating the red in his hair to different parts of whatever he wears. It was oddly charming to be poked and gently prodded from one possibility to the next. The end result is Kagami wearing a dark vest he didn’t even remember buying (Himuro must have slipped it into the pile last time they went out) over a nice striped red and white shirt with dark grey pants. Kagami has no idea how Kuroko managed to make him look so casually classy without trying. It had only taken one exchange of “you’re sure this is fine?” and “yes, you look great” before Kagami simply shrugged and headed out the door.

He isn’t sure what to expect of such a big outing, but Kise standing up in the middle of the restaurant and waving wildly to get their attention isn’t it. He laughs, leading Kuroko through the tables, and takes one of the only empty seats left. It’s across from Kasamatsu, which he can definitely deal with. It looks like they requested to have two tables pushed together to make room, which leaves Takao and Midorima next to him with Momoii and Aomine across from them.

Kise snags him before he can sit down fully, planting a solid kiss on his mouth and biting his bottom lip somewhat roughly before pulling away like nothing happened. Kuroko says something about it that sets Takao off on a tangent on the likelihood of STD’s, but Kagami can only focus on the pulsing in his lip. He senses a bruise forming and, sure enough, he can taste a bit of blood as well. Strange, but not completely uncharacteristic for Kise if the constant bite marks on his neck were any indication.

“Ah, Tatsuya and Murasakibara can’t make it, they have to cram study over the weekend.”

Aomine snorts, raising his glass of water to his lips, and Kagami hopes he manages to dump some of it on that silky looking grey button down of his. “I wonder if they’re actually going to study at all,” he says, glancing at Midorima over the rim of his glass.

Midorima frowns, “I trust Himuro to set an appropriate punish-and-reward system that will utilize Atsushi’s elasticity.”

“ _Punishment_ and _reward_ alright,” says Aomine, smirking.

“Must you distort my every word?”

“I’m just saying~”

“You never ‘just say’ anything,” Midorima says, glaring somewhat as he pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Shiiin-just order already,” says Takao, one hand presumably on Midorima’s knee and the other pointing at favourable things on the menu in Midorima’s hands.

“Kasamatsu sempai how is the university?” Kuroko asks beside him, and Kagami turns his attention.

The former captain looks up from his own menu and frowns. “It smells like caffeine and tears,” he says, then shrugs, “but I suppose I can’t complain. The workload is exactly what I expected, and the basketball club is decent, even though I’m not serious about it.”

“Not serious about basketball?!” Kise cries, looking aghast.

Kasamatsu elbows his side, “I told you, idiot! I need to get a part time job instead.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, sempai,” says Kuroko.

“Ah, it’s nothing terribly out of the blue. I have to grow up sometime, just as you’ll have to.”

“You sound so wise, Kasamatsucchi!”

“I’ve told you not to call me that!” Kasamatsu hits him again underneath the cover of the table, where the waitress can’t see the foul play.

Kagami winces but don’t come to his rescue, distracted for the time being by Momoii pestering him about Riko’s special training.


	19. Chapter 19

By the end of the night, Kagami is thankful that none of them can drink. Not even Kasamatsu is old enough to order something alcoholic, which means their exuberance is purely from spending the evening together. It’s as if someone slipped something into their drinks or their food, with how much quiet giggling is going on. Kagami doesn’t have the energy to try to understand how this happened.

He walks hand and hand with Kise, who casually leans into his side every time the model has something to say. Half of it is highly inappropriate and thankfully Kise has enough sense to whisper.

Takao is draped over Midorima’s left shoulder staring up at the stars and leaving the shooting guard to guide him along the sidewalk.

Somehow, Momoii is hitching a ride on Kuroko’s back, despite the poor boy’s pitiful upper body strength. At least she appears thrilled with the arrangement.

And, last but not least, Aomine and Kasamatsu walk comfortably next to each other. Kagami feels like something is off about the arrangement, as if they’re _too_ comfortable with each other, but who is he to say something so crass? Occasionally, Aomine will say something that will either earn a quick stab to the gut, or a gentle rolling chuckle that Kagami has seen shake Kasamatsu’s shoulders so often before. Who knows, maybe the two grew close through Kise.

“Neeeee, why can’t we stay over at Midorima’s tonight, Kagamicchi? We’re already halfway theeeeere~”

Kagami sighs out a laugh, “because we’re both dead tired and we have practice tomorrow. Unlike Kuroko and I, you’d have to wake up early for a train, and Kasamatsu-sempai does not look like he wants to drag you home first thing in the morning.” Kasamatsu gives Kise a look over his shoulder as if to drive the point home, but Kise doesn’t pay any notice to it.

“Shinchan and I want the house to ourselves. It’s already bad enough I have to wait long enough to walk you all to the station.”

“Takao!”

“Maybe I should continue on my own and wait at home…” The hawk ponders this as he walks, rubbing a hand through his hair. Aomine makes quick work of Midorima’s shame with suggestive words and a truly incredible invasion of personal space.

“I don’t want to take a train tonight, Kagamicchi, isn’t Midorima’s bed good enough?”

“No, you’re going home,” he says, patting Kise’s head softly as they walk.

“So meeeean.”

“Just find something to pass the time, idiot,” says Kagami.

“Ooh, ooh, let’s play the question game!” There’s a chorus of groans in response.

“Why are you so obsessed with that game?” Aomine says, looking horribly underwhelmed.

“You already know everything there is to know about most of us,” says Midorima, giving Kise a chiding glance. Takao simply laughs and agrees with the idea.

“I don’t mind, I have a few questions for Kagami-kun that I’ve been saving.”

“Saving for when?!” Kagami squawks.

“The next time we’re alone.”

“Don’t be creepy, Kurokocchi!”

“I know everything about each and every one of you anyways, just not psychologically. This could be fun!” Momoii giggles, hugging Kuroko’s collarbone tighter, “but be careful, I’ll know if you’re lying!”

“Uwah, so scary!”

“That’s gross, Satsuki.”

“You’re one to talk, Daichan!”

“OKAY I’LL GO FIRST: … Kagamicchi, why are some of Aominecchi’s clothes in your closet?”

“What the fuck kind of question is that?!” Kagami’s voice does not crack. At all.

“Oi oi, don’t jump to conclusions brat.”

“I just gave him my basketball shoes.”

“And the last time you guys slept over he forgot his bag.”

“He washed it all for me,” Aomine snickers.

“It’s not like I wear anything of his.”

“That’d be nasty.”

There’s a moment of silence before Takao speaks up, “wow… It’s almost like you guys rehearsed all that.”

“To sound as suspicious as possible,” Kasamatsu says, one eyebrow raised. Kagami crosses him off the list of potential allies.

He starts to protest, “We-” but Aomine slaps his hand over Kagami’s mouth and cuts him off with a firm squeeze.

“No matter what you say they’ll just make fun of us, baka.”

“It’s your fault for being so forgetful, aho.”

Aomine glares and squeezes his jaw slightly before pushing him away. “Just ask the next question.”

“I suck at these games,” he admits, giving Kise a quick glare. Oblivious, the blonde grins.

“I have one, Kagami-kun, if you’d allow me to take your turn,” says Kuroko.

“Go for it.”

“Thank you. Why are you scared of dogs?”

“Kuroko you bastard, you’re not supposed to ask me!”

“The question can be asked of anyone, Kagami-kun.”

“I- ugh, dammit Kuroko,” he says, rubbing his face. Someone laughs at him but he’s too busy watching his shoes to care. _It’s probably just Ahomine anyways._ It takes a moment for him to rally himself ―he thinks he hears Midorima, the saint, suggest someone ask a different question instead― but Kagami isn’t ashamed of it, dammit.

He stops walking, his hand letting of Kise’s. He bends over and starts to roll up his left pant leg. Everyone stops to watch him. When he’s brought it up to his knee, he turns and points, “I don’t know if you can see the scar, but I was chased down and bitten by a dog when I was twelve. I can’t help it, even around dogs like Nigou, I just get really nervous.”

“That’s typical of childhood trauma, actually. You’re completely normal.”

“The scar looks really cool, at least.”

“I promise to hold your hand if you ever get scared, baka.”

“We’ll start exposure therapy immediately upon our return to Seiren. Nigou will cooperate, I’m sure. He likes you, Kagami-kun.”

“Fuck no; you’re not shoving him in my face again!”

“Kuroko perhaps that’s not the wisest idea. Therapy should be performed by a professional.”

“Yeah, yeah, listen to Shinchan, he’s gonna be a doctor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone (you know who you are, you lil shit) suggested the GoM play Truth or Dare instead of watching a movie at some point. I'm simultaneously trying to avoid that cliche and make it happen as soon as possible. ftw.


	20. Chapter 20

**[Monday]**

Kagami is by no means shy or modest, but he can be as self-conscious as the next guy. Gym showers are used with a certain amount of respect for personal boundaries and social etiquette. It came as a heavy sigh of relief when no one on the team objected to him using the showers even now that most of them know who he’s dating. A few of the freshmen seem skittish, but that might be because Koganei’s been joking about Kagami gobbling up first years with his “horrible, _man-eating_ , tiger teeth.”

Koganei is obviously an idiot and not at all informed of Kagami’s real sex life. _There’s a distinct lack of man-eating, that’s for sure._ Lack of time mostly keeps them apart except on the weekends, and the weekends they can be _alone_ are even fewer due to their friends.

It’s not terrible, just a bit frustrating, which is why Kagami is thankful to have club practice to keep him busy before supper and homework to keep him glued to his desk afterwards. Without either of them, he’d be calling up his boyfriend a lot more.

Regardless, Kagami had been adamant about school and his personal life being quite separate until Hyuuga had successfully reassured him it didn’t matter either way as long as he didn’t break any rules or laws. That suited Kagami just fine. Shower time at school and his usual morning showers were very, _very_ different in the first place. At home, he could take his time to wake up, eat as he waited for the water to heat up, set his music to play as he washed himself down, and walk around in just his boxers until it was time to head out the door and catch the train to school.

At school, he scrubs three hours of sweat and grime from his skin while he stares straight ahead at the wall, careful to work quickly and quietly. Everyone else does the same, except when Kiyoshi will occasionally bother the Captain (who both usually showered after most of the team had finished and left the room less crowded) or when Koganei chats incessantly about his plans with Mitobe for the weekend (he knew far too much about their days off most of the time). It is not rare for him to finish before most of the others on purpose.

Lately, more often than not, Kagami’s special training has him ending practice a bit late and being the only one in the locker room as a result. He kind of likes the quiet, even if he sort of misses how easy it had been to just play the “friendly, over eager first year” role. He hardly has a role of leadership on the team, but he has new friends.

Sighing heavily, Kagami pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it in the vague direction of his locker. He appears to be alone and the exhaustion sets into his muscles. It’s only Tuesday and yet he hasn’t been feeling well the past few days. If it doesn’t let up, someone is sure to notice, and then Coach might try to cut his practice time. He can’t have that, so sleep is the key. Today’s shower will need to be extra hot and extra speedy just to save time.

When his hair is wetted through and the hot water is doing its job on the muscles of his neck, Kagami leans heavily against the wall in front of him. The soap he is holding slips from his hand but he pays it no mind in favour of closing his eyes and ducking his head back underneath the spray.

“You did well in practice today, Kagami-kun.”

“Holy f-” Kagami starts, spinning around. His eyes widen when his foot lands not on solid floor, but the bar of soap he dropped. His body lurches back towards the wall, his arms flailing to catch him. Kuroko, just as shocked as he, forgets their difference in size and strength and lunges forward to save him. Their hands clasp together, Kagami’s back hits the wall, and Kuroko’s backside finds the floor just seconds before his arm extends beyond capacity and he yelps in pain.

“Oh fuck,” says Kagami, pressed back against the tiled wall as he takes in what just happened. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he says, kneeling tenderly in front of Kuroko.

“Its fine, I’m fine. Just a bit of bad luck, Kagami-kun.”

“I’ve told you to stop doing that,” says Kagami, frowning and moving closer.

“It’s a hard habit to break,” says Kuroko.

“How does this feel?” Kagami asks, gently prodding Kuroko’s arm.

The shadow glances away, “it’s dull already, but the pain is there.”

“You might have strain a muscle, idiot.” He lets go of Kuroko’s arm and stands, extending a hand to pull Kuroko up by his good arm.

“Riko’s still in her office, I believe. She’ll be able to tell,” Kuroko says, rubbing his butt gingerly.

All at once Kagami realizes their both painfully naked. Kuroko obviously hasn’t showered yet, his hair and skin still relatively dry, but Kagami himself is sopping wet and kind of cold. He clears his throat and grabs his towel, “give me a minute to change and I’ll walk you to her.”

“I don’t need an escort, Kagami-kun.”

“Gimme a break, bastard, we both just slipped in the fucking shower; the least you can do is bear the shame with me.”

Kuroko nods and tugs on his shorts from practice. No doubt he’ll come back to take his shower afterward, but Kagami himself dresses fully before leading the way down the hall.

“Is this why they warn you not to drop the soap in prison?” Kuroko asks, head tilted thoughtfully.

“No! God no, that’s- that’s something else entirely.”

“Are you sure? It seems pretty dangerous to me. The steam from the showers and the slickness of the soap must make showering in groups very dangerous.”

“Say that to Kiyoshi, I’m sure he’d get a kick out of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“You’re strange, Kagami-kun.”

“Shut the fuck up, Kuroko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different ending planned for this chapter idea, but I chose to save it for a better timing. The homo must be precise, after all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the dating for the last few chapters. Dinner date on Friday, shower incident on Monday. Also why the fuck do I keep spelling Momoi's name wrong?! UGH

**[Tuesday]**

The next day Koganei gleefully spouted jibes and nonsense about their little shower adventure, Kagami had to endure all of it through practice as the first years giggled about it when they thought he couldn’t hear and Kiyoshi outright guffawed his amusement whenever someone mentioned it again. _Brats, all of them._  

Kagami doesn’t have the energy for any of it. He goes to bed early, only responding to Kise’s goodnight text before his head hits the pillow and he’s out like a light. 

**[Wednesday]**

He wakes up late and feeling heavy, skips his morning shower in favour of hitting the snooze button three more times, then finally drags himself out of bed. He refills the bowl on the fire escape for his cats, pours tea in a to-go mug, and trudges out the door. His once hot breakfast is eaten cold on the train. Some girls stare at him like he’s going to forego the food in his hands and eat their schoolbags instead.

The rest of his day is no better, filled with a wincing Kuroko (goddamn idiot, telling Aomine about what happened and letting a misunderstanding occur) and a few chatty classmates who decide now of all days to take an interest in him. He grunts out responses and watches the clock more than he does his teachers.

“Are you feeling well, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asks as they make their way to the gym.

Kagami nods, “just a bit tired,” he lies, knowing it’s believable. “Couldn’t fall asleep last night,” he lies again, holding the gym door open for Kuroko to walk under his arm.

“Are you looking forward for something coming up? A date with Kise-kun? A one-on-one with Aomine-kun?”

“Not that I can think of,” he says, then frowns, “why the hell would me and that _aho_ have a one-on-one? He doesn’t even go to his own practices.”

Kuroko shrugs, stuffing his bag into his locker. “He gets needy when he’s bored. You should ask him sometime. He’ll refuse you, of course-”

“Because he’s a dick.”

“But he’ll come groveling to you eventually.”

Kagami snorts, “That’d be something to see.”

The conversation trails off and practice begins as it always does. Kagami makes sure to fill his water bottle, hoping he can make up for forgetting his bento by filling his stomach with water as he has all day.

“Kagami, wake up! I don’t want you trailing behind just because you went to bed late last night, pick up the pace!” He doesn’t bother to correct her, just doing as Coach says and forcing himself through the drills with a renewed vigor. He doesn’t pay any mind to his headache or his hunger, believing both will pass if he focuses on practice.

“Kagami-kun, are you sure you’re alright? You’re trembling?”

“I am?” He says, looking down at his hands. They shake minutely. Of course Kuroko would notice such a thing.

“I’m going to tell Coach,” Kuroko says, already trotting across the gym. Kagami huffs and lifts his water bottle to his lips.

“Everyone keep going. Kagami, sit down for a minute if you need it!” Kagami nods, reluctantly sitting on the bench. Kuroko sits down next to him.

“I don’t need a babysitter, you should keep working with Koganei.”

“The “Master of None” can only teach me so much in one day, Kagami-kun, and the first years keep him plenty entertained.” They look to where Koganei is busy miming moves to a couple of first years who follow his movements with comically enraptured gazes.

With the next Winter Cup approaching fast, Kuroko has been working more and more on his individual skills. He proved to them last year that he can hold his own when the true motivation is there, and so Riko has him training double time on a few areas he seems to be lacking.

The last hour of each of their practices is working as a pair to strengthen their power and precision, two things only precious time together can build. Kagami has not once heard Kuroko complain about the tough going, but there has been a sigh here or there. 

“At least hydrate while you’re not busy,” Kagami says, pressing Kuroko’s water bottle against his cheek and forcing him to twist away. Kuroko gives him a blank look but accepts it, pointedly gesturing to Kagami’s own water bottle. For his seemingly aloof nature, Kuroko is actually incredibly thoughtful of others; Kagami has borne witness to this increasingly obvious protectiveness, specifically towards their team and the new first years within it. Then again, for all Kagami knows Kuroko has always been this compassionate and just kept silent about it. It wouldn’t be the first thing Kagami can’t understand about the shadow.

He swallows, his hand feeling unusually clammy, then he stands, cracking his knuckles and his neck. Tilting his neck to the side leaves him a bit disoriented but it’s nothing he can’t handle, so he keeps walking. 

He stumbles slightly, half-hearing Kuroko call out to him, but his hands don’t come out in front of him to catch him fast enough.

His head hits the floor. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different texting format because Himuro has a different (better) phone than Kagami does XP

**[Wednesday Afternoon: _Himuro_ ]**

 

Himuro had gotten a desperate phone call from Kuroko in the middle of his own practice. Murasakibara had complained about his phone going off incessantly, heard all the way from the locker room, and Himuro had gone to silence it before Araki blew her lid and started hitting them both. Seeing how many missed calls Kuroko had given him, he had panicked a bit himself and immediately answered when the phone started ringing again in his hand.

Taiga had collapsed during practice and he had been the first person they thought to call. It warms a strange place in his chest just thinking about it, that greedy part that still wants to monopolize Taiga after so long apart. How silly.

As soon as the train came to a stop at the desired station, one he hadn’t taken in quite some time, he steps off and pulls his collar higher against his neck. Murasakibara had not been happy about “Murochin gets to skip practice and it’s not _his_ birthday” and Himuro knows he’ll need to pick up some snacks for the overgrown child before he dares return home. They had plans for that evening, plans that had taken Himuro several days to convince Atsushi to agree to. It is safe to say neither of them were eager to postpone, but circumstance reared its ugly head.

At the news of Taiga possibly hurt, Atsushi had damn near stormed out of the gym as well, but Himuro had convinced him he needed to practice and then study in their dorm to keep his grades. The giant had growled at him the whole time he was changing and then tossed him out the doors with a strong kick to his butt. Himuro is sure he’ll be feeling it a bit tomorrow.

Seiren is quieter than usual, the air in their small gym heavy and somewhat stiff. The appearance of someone in Yosen uniform does nothing to help the atmosphere, but it’s not like Himuro is coming unannounced. He would have preferred Taiga being awake and well enough to lead him around but instead their manager, Kiyoshi, pops up, gives him a big reassuring smile, and guides him away from prying eyes. Himuro thinks back to their match and how infuriated Atushi had been afterward. With tension running high, it hadn’t been a pleasant day for either of them.

“He’s in there,” says Kiyoshi, and Himuro nods in thanks before slipping through the door. A small office sits on the other side, and the first thing he sees is Taiga’s long legs splayed out over a too-small cot, hanging over the edge. Himuro takes a step forward, then jumps when he notices Kuroko sitting next to him. The shadow looks earnest in his own way, as if waiting for Taiga to wake up again. Himuro supposes that’s fitting.

“How is he?”

Kuroko’s legs are twitching slightly underneath him, “he’s fine, just tired I think.”

Himuro nods, padding closer and sitting on what little room there is on the edge of the cot. Kagami doesn’t stir. “His blood sugar has always troubled him; he’s an idiot for chancing it.”

Kuroko eyes still won't meet his own. “He hit the floor pretty hard.”

Himuro hums a bit and looks over Kuroko’s face, honestly more worried about him than Taiga, whose condition is to be expected and nothing alarming. He spots the remnants of tears in Kuroko’s eyes and sighs softly, “he gave you quite a scare, didn’t he?”

Kuroko nods and then blinks several times to clear his eyes a bit, knowing he’s been found out. “Even after you told me what was happening and what to do, I’m still in a state of panic.”

Reaching out, Himuro sets a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. “Did you tell the others about it?”

“Takao-kun sat on the phone with me while I waited. _He_ knows, of course, and I also told Takao it was okay to inform everyone as long as he stressed the “no visitors” part.”

“So basically Kise will be at Taiga’s sometime tonight to watch over him for the time being.”

Chuckling, Kuroko says, “yes, I think he might even camp out at Kagami-kun’s apartment for a few days just to be sure.”

Himuro smiles and nods, “perfect execution, as always.”

“There’s a reason I’m in charge of our schedule, Himuro-kun.”

They sit in silence for a few more minutes, Himuro’s hand petting idle patterns on the crook of Kuroko’s shoulder like an old friend might. His relationship with the other Miracles is somewhat strange, almost as if he should have more memories with them all than he actual does, but he’s been adjusting to the situation fairly easily. All he has to do is think of them as an extension of Atsushi and from their it’s a piece of cake, as Alex would say.

“I think Alex is still home.”

“She knows about Kise-kun and Kagami-kun’s relationship. It happened sooner than we planned but I believe we can use her to our advantage.”

Himuro nods, considering it. Kuroko had been one of the biggest instigators in his reconciliation with Alex in the first place, so it is only natural for him to trust Kuroko wholeheartedly on the matter. His hand stills then squeezes gently, “should we get him home? I skipped the rest of practice to be here and I’m assuming you’re excused as well.”

Kuroko nods and stands, moving the chair he had been sitting in back to its original place. Together, they rouse Taiga from his nap.

“’m awake, ’m ‘wake, pr… miss," says Taiga, his Japanese and English slurring together.

“Kagami-kun, this bed is hardly made for someone of your stature.”

“You’ll get cramps if you sleep any longer _, Tora-chan_.”

One maroon eye pops open to glare at him, “told ya’ not t’ call me that.”

“Force of habit, it couldn’t be help,” Himuro smirks, helping Taiga sit up with an outstretched hand.

“Force of habit, my ass, I haven’t heard that since middle school.”

Himuro shrugged noncommittally, leaving Kuroko to pick up Taiga’s gathered things and lead them out. “I can’t be held accountable for what I say when I see your  _cute_ sleeping face, Taiga~”

“You’re an ass,” Kagami says, tugging on his jacket. Kuroko and Himuro share an exasperated look outside of his view.


	23. Chapter 23

**[Saturday]**

“Uwah, did you have to be so rough Aominecchi?”

“Mn, Atsushi seemed more enthusiastic as well.”

“Ha~hh? It's my birthday present,  isn't it?”

“We may have taken it to the extreme.”

“It was fun though, wasn't it?”

“I believe we'll all be sleeping well tonight.”

It is a usual gathering of Miracles, with an absence of clothes and and abundance of blossoming hickies. They lounge together on a bed of discarded pillows and disarrayed sheets. Sore, but satisfied, there is a collective sigh of contentment followed by silence. A clock ticks somewhere in the house.

“Fuck, I want to fuck him," Aomine admits,  his head meeting the bed.

There's another chorus of sighs, this time less content. A grin slowly spreads on Kise's face.

“He's amazing.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, Ryouta, you cocky piece of shit," comes the muffled reply

“Nooooo, I want to hear it,” Murasakibara says, whining.

“I'm not sure I enjoy living vicariously through you, Kise-kun."

“Awww, but I've been holding it in for weeks!”

“Share all the juicy details!” Takao says, laughing.

“Can we avoid the word juicy, please?” says Kuroko, yawning slightly.

“Don't be gross, Ryouta," Midorima says.

“You're no fun, Shinchan."

“Excuse me if I don't want Ryouta ruining the mood.”

“It’s likely Atsushi will want to go another round,” says Himuro, smiling sluggishly.

Kuroko sits up, untangling himself from Takao’s limbs. “We do need another update, however.”

“With or without the sex details? Because that night he was sick I rode him until he-”

“Without.”

Aomine grumbles from his place kneeling on the floor, his arms crossed on the mattress. “I don't want you to fuck him, I want to be the one fucking him.”

“Don't be _jealous_ , Aominechhi,” Kise says, smirking at him.

“Fuck you.”

“Again? Already? At least give me a refractory period." He earns a sharp slap to the thigh, making him yelp and roll away from Kuroko’s offending hand as much as he can. He buries his face into his pillow.

“Don't tease him so much, we're all getting impatient and your gloating doesn't help.”

“What's the next plan of attack?”

“You would know if you read the emails I sent you,” Kuroko quips, giving Aomine a harsh look. The power forward winks back at him.

“Have you received any changes in the plan recently?" Takao asks, always curious about the hierarchy that was established in middle school. Obviously, there is a certain Emperor missing.

Shaking his head, Kuroko says, “no. Kagami-kun's fever was unprecedented but the plan remains unchanged."

Kise whines, “he scared me so much, dropping all of a sudden like that.”

“But I take it you nursed him back to health.”

The model pouts and rubs the back of his hips. “As much as I could with school the next day.”

“There was a time when you could handle anything, Kisechin," Murasakibara mumbles, his arm cast over his eyes.

“I'm _so~rry_ , practice has been especially difficult lately and I've been so tired!”

"No slacking off, Kise-kun."

“I'm not!" Kise says, pouting.

“You're lucky you can jump his bones whenever you want,” says Aomine pulling himself from his position on the floor and dragging himself onto the bed.

“Yeah but it also means I have to sneak around to see any of you,” Kise says, accepting a reconciliation kiss from Takao.

“Just a bit longer, Kise-kun, and Midorima-kun will take over.”

Midorima rolls and plucks his glasses off the night stand next to the bed. He frowns as he pushes them up them up his nose. “It still seems unfair to trick him like this.”

“Just stick to the plan and nothing will go wrong,” Kuroko says, looking at each and every one of them for agreement. They _ALL_ nod.

“Good, now I believe Murasakibara-kun requested a chance with all of us at least once before we went to bed.”

“Sounds delightful,” Takao says, already climbing atop the giant's hips.

“Happy belated birthday, Atsushi,” Himuro says, turning his head away from Takao and kissing him. They all echo it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter because of personal reasons. Yes, they are all collectively doing the nasty. With each other. It's wonderful. ehehehe


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title Name: Meeting the In-Laws

[ **Monday]**

Kise spent the night, insisting someone be there just in case Kagami faints again after an “especially hard practice” (Kuroko’s words). Never mind Alex already being around, the model seemed adamant on hovering over him. “Kagamicchi, you can’t strain yourself, you’re still weak!” is the response he receives when he starts kissing the blonde’s neck.

“That was last week,” Kagami says, tugging him towards the bed. “Not yesterday.”

“I don’t trust you,” says Kise, his eyes slanting. Kise shoves him onto the bed. “You could be still hurt or tired. Are you tired baby?”

Kagami catches unto the game quickly. “Very. Will you take care of me?” His grin is infectious.

“Haven’t I always?” Kise says, kissing the inside of his knee.

Kise parted the next morning with an innocent kiss and a friendly wave. Alex wouldn’t stop cooing about how cute they were.

 

**[Tuesday]**

Candies are harder than they appeared. Not even the actual hard candies, like the candied pecans he made earlier and is currently cooling on a pan a few feet away. “This caramel popcorn is kicking my ass,” he mumbles to himself, shaking the pan of popping kernels. He had messed up the first batch (Murasakibara would be aghast to see the burnt popcorn cooling in his trashcan) and is trying a second time with a calmer head and far less distractions in his kitchen.

“Can I come back yet Kagamicchi?” Kise calls from the sofa, his knees tucked to his chin. He’s been pouting there since Kagami physical shooed him out of the way, popcorn already burning from inattentiveness.

“Will you keep your hands to yourself?” Kagami says back, the forming hickey on his nape pulsing shamelessly. Reentering the kitchen without permission would land Kise on the other side of the door instead of the other side of the room.

“Yes! I promised I would!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Please please please, I’m so bo~red without you here.”

“No.”

Kise whines and flops onto his side. The popcorn comes out perfectly.

 

**[Wednesday]**

“I can’t believe you’ve never come to my house before, Kagamicchi,” says Kise, holding the door open and moving to take off his scarf. It’s getting into late October and the weather is growing chillier by the day. Halloween is fast approaching, but it only bears significance to Kagami and maybe Himuro, if he still cares. Kagami is expecting a special box in the mail from his aunt (at the insistence of his cousins when they heard Japan doesn’t celebrate and therefor he’d have to buy candy for himself).

Thankfully, Kise knows enough about the holiday from his time abroad for photo-shoots not to pester him about it endlessly. The model had claimed “trick-treating sounds like so much fun! Like cosplaying for kids, and with sweets! Uwah, I wish I could cosplay all the time!” which had sparked a conversation about Kise’s secret passion and Kagami’s memories of the holiday when he was younger and actually participated.

“You’re always at my apartment anyways,” says Kagami, chuckling as he toes off his shoes in the entryway. “And you live a few districts over, so we have to sleep over when we do spend time together.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Kise asks, hanging up their coats on the hooks by the door.

“Not really,” Kagami says, and accepts the hand Kise holds out.

“Ready to meet the family?” He asks, and Kagami’s heart thumps erratically like a heavy brass bell.

“Two sisters, mom, dad?” Kise nods. “Anything like you?”

“Completely.”

“Bring it on.” Kagami winks, and Kise blushes slightly.

“We’re home, Mom!”

 

**[Friday]**

“What’s wrong, Kagami, can’t keep up?”

“Bastard, don’t patronize me!”

“Ooh, big words for such a slow mover~”

“Shut up! Get back here!”

“Make me, _baka_ ,” Aomine shouts, already diving away and charging up the court. Kagami follows two steps behind. It is like any other of their matches, invigorating and _volatile._ Even the two of them have no idea what to expect, even if Aomine always claims the outcome will be the same. He tries to feint out of a dunk, knowing no matter his speed he will never match Kagami’s incredible jump. Their shoulders crash together, grappling over the ball above their heads. Then they hit the ground, but only one of them manages to stay on their feet. Sharp pain cracks through Aomine’s backside.

“Oh fuck, you asshole.”

“Your big-ass feet are not my fault, bastard,” Kagami retorts, offering a hand to help him up.

“Tch, you say… wearing my shoes.”

“I offered to give them back!” He pulls Aomine up, then abruptly stumbles when their combined weight hits him. “Oi, not funny, get off me.” Aomine sags further, and Kagami has to kneel them both down or risk toppling backwards. “Aho?”

“Fuck, I’m dizzy,” says Aomine, head hanging in his hand. Kagami brushes his fingers away and places his own on Aomine’s forehead.

“You’re burning up, it must be a fever.” He tosses the basketball in the general direction of their bags and hoists one of Aomine’s arms over his shoulders.

“Up we go,” he warns, and Aomine groans a bit, the big baby he is, at the jostling.

“Isn’t your house close by?” Aomine shakes his head. Kagami sighs, “to my house it is, then.”

“Should I call someone? Won’t someone notice you’re missing after too long?” He says, laying Aomine down on his bed. The ace offers no help in removing his shoes or even answering the question. Once Aomine is down to just his boxers (Kagami will adamantly deny ever undressing him that far for the rest of this life) and under his covers, Kagami rifled through his bag looking for Aomine’s phone.

“Blue, how predictable,” he mumbles, carrying it back to the bed and sitting on the edge next to Aomine. “Hrm,” he says, looking through the contacts. There are well over a hundred, most of them one word names, mostly girls with silly nicknames and symbols (undoubtedly put there by the girls themselves). “I could call Kuroko,” he thinks aloud, then shakes his head. Kuroko would just tell him to call “Satsuki, then. She’ll know who to tell.”

Satsuki proves remarkably unhelpful. “Kagamin, I’m a little busy right now! Just call his mother and explain so she won’t worry! Goodluck!” Kagami sighs after she hangs up. How is this his evening? He had been planning on a good match, a hot shower, and then a mind-numbing movie before bed.

He has to call her a few minutes later, “I can’t make sense of his contacts, which one is his mother?”

“Last time I checked, it was ‘Old Nag’. Remember your manners!”

“Wait-” she hangs up again, and he spends a solid five minutes staring at the –hopefully- right contact in Aomine’s phone before taking a deep breath and hitting the dial button. He waits two rings.

“I am not picking you up again, Daiki, we went over this last time you wanted to go all the way across town.”

“Huh?” He reels back, overpowered not only by the suddenness of the woman’s voice, but the absolute lack of “motherly” in her tone. Her voice is sharp and overflowing with authority. His throat tightens.

There is a moment of silence. “You have ten seconds to identify yourself before I call the police. What have you done to my son? Why do you have his phone?”

“No no no, uh, I’m his friend. He fainted… BUT he’s fine, I promise. We were playing basketball and he stumbled and-”

“What’s your name?” Her voice sounds just a bit softer, but it’s enough to let Kagami breathe again.

“Kagami. Kagami Taiga. I go to Seiren, with Kuroko.

“Ah, the red power forward we saw at the Winter Cup. Knocked my son out of the running in the first round.” Kagami goes to interject, but Aomine’s mother continues, laughing. “Good, he needed that. I’m happy I know who he’s been spending his spare time with, now I can pester him about it.” Kagami decides he likes Aomine-sama. “Where are you two? Do you need me to send the car?”

“No, we’re at my apartment, he’s sleeping. Unless you want him home… in which case he needs his clothes again.”

The woman laughs before Kagami correct himself, realizing how his words could be misinterpreted. “Fine, fine, we’re used to him staying out. Just call me again if his condition gets worse. You know how to treat fevers, yes?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Then I leave him in your hands, Kagami-kun.”

“I will do my best,” Kagami says, then Aomine-sama hangs up. He sits, listening to the clock in his living room tick and Aomine breathe heavily in his sleep.

“Dai-ki… Large tree?” His face scrunches up. Aomine just mumbles in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kanji in Aomine's first name are amusing. Dai can be translated into "Large, Great" , while Ki can mean "radiance", "tree", or "valuable,noble". Being one part simple-minded and two parts American return-y, Kagami takes the first translated and wonders why Aomine's parents would name him such a thing. 
> 
> Silly, stupid Taiga. 
> 
> Also, I fucking love my headcanon for Aomine's mother. Powerhouse-sama, anyone? LIKE MOTHER, LIKE SON. I love her. A lot. Hopefully, we'll see her again~


	25. Chapter 25

**[Friday]**

The week comes and goes, and Kagami’s phone remains silent for the most part. The only person he’d text everyday would be Kise, and the blonde has been practically living with him anyways. They’ve been house hoping all week, which is both exhausting and thrilling. Kagami crashes in his own bed, alone, for the first time in five days. Kise had headed home for a long shower and homework. Kagami breathes a secret sigh of relief, closing his eyes and forgetting about all the things he has to do over the weekend in favour for an early night. His cats curl up on his covers, one on his chest and two by his feet. He is tired, but content.

 

**[Sunday]**

Kagami is in a strange state of bliss and complete despair. It has been a mere two minutes since he suggested Kise call him by his first name, a sort of landmark in their relationship. In those two minutes, Kagami has bounced back and forth between happiness, dread, annoyance, and arousal. He has no idea where he went wrong. The initial conversation went normally, and little something like this:

_“Uwah, Kagamicchi, it’s so cold, pull out the kotatsu!” Kise had rolled around on the floor under his blanket._

_“It’s already out, stop whining,” he said._

_“Hurry uuuuuuuup!”_

_“Come here,” Kagami had said, opening his arms up, and Kise had somewhere wriggled his way between Kagami and the table._

_“Kagamicchi, you’re so good to me,” Kise giggled, the blanket up to his chin._

_Kagami allowed a few minutes to pass in silence, Kise content to lean back again his chest, before he spoke up, “Taiga.”_

_“Huh?”_

_Heat had crept up his face and he couldn’t meet Kise’s eyes. “My name… Taiga. It makes sense that you’d use it, at least while we’re alone.”_

_Kise had made a strange strangled noise and ambushed him with flighty, fluttery kisses all over his face. “Ryouta,” Kise whispered to him, lips brushing his. “It’s only fair. You beat me to it.”_

Except now Kise was giggling to himself and calling for his attention with “Taigacchi!” at every opportunity despite them still being in the same room as each other. 

“Aww, don’t be mad, _Taigacchi_ ,” Alex says, cackling madly as she walks through the room to the kitchen.

“Don’t you start too,” he growls, but it’s already too late. They’re both conspiring against him.

 

**[Monday]**

“Oi, get your big ass feet out of my space.”

“Shut up, bastard, this is my side of the table.”

“Well this table’s fucking tiny. Move.”

“You move, if it upsets _Her Majesties_ that much.”

“Tch.”

While Kagami will always happily agree to eating supper at Maji Burger after practice, he wonders why Kuroko would ever want to invite Ahomine along. Sure, they were old buddies, but the guy’s just an asshole.

An asshole who was currently trying to overtake Kagami’s footspace.

They trade insults until Kise and Kuroko sit down next to them, Kise naturally crowding up into Kagami’s personal space. Returning the favour for all the meals Kagami has cooked him, Kise ― _Ryouta―_ brought with him a tray overflowing with burgers.

His food complex, especially in public, has yet to be completely squashed, but Kagami feels better knowing that Kise has never shown any aversion to him and his voracious appetite, no matter how embarrassing. The model pecks his cheeks after sitting down, and begins unwrapping his own burger, whining all the while about fast foods and unhealthy skin.

“This is so bad for my complexion, oh my god.”

“You shouldn’t have ordered it if you knew that, Kise-kun.”

“But it’s just so good,” Kise huffs, moaning at the first bite. Kagami can only chuckle into his own burger.

“Ugh, you’re so ridiculous.”

“My face is my career, Aominecchi, unlike _some._ ”

“Oi oi, I’ll punch you.”

“Aomine-kun, would you please focus on your food instead?”

The power forward grumbled but listened, dividing his attention between his teriyaki burger, his cellphone, and Kagami’s invasive feet.

“It makes total sense to put the two tallest people across from each other. Total fucking sense.”

“Hey, I’m only shorter by a couple centimeters!” Kise cries.

“It would be incredibly impolite to sit between Kise-kun and Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, gesturing to how close they are sitting. Kagami notices Aomine scoff quietly.

“Yeah, if you butted in we couldn’t do _this._ ” Kise pinches Kagami’s chin and turns his head. The kiss tastes like Kise’s ― _Ryouta’s_ ― chocolate milk.

Aomine’s chair screeches when he shoves it back, already on his feet. He looks perfectly livid, his eyes flashing. Kagami braces for the worst, but Aomine doesn’t say a word. Kuroko and Kise stare up at him, shock and concern on their faces.

“I’m late for practice,” Aomine finally says, but the tension at the table does not dissipate one bit. It’s obviously a lie; what other kind of practice would Ahomine have other than basketball?

Some boundary has been crossed, and Kagami knows _exactly_ what’s ruined the meal. The knowledge sits heavy in his stomach, but he cannot fault Kise for being affectionate when he feels like. He enjoys it, normally, but they shouldn’t go out of their way to make Aomine uncomfortable if he feels so strongly about… fags.

The teriyaki burger sits half-finished on his tray. Kagami’s throat constricts so tightly it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of texts, I'm lazy~


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I haven't touched this story in two weeks. But at least I finally managed to kick my writer's block in the balls.

**[Friday: Aomine]**

Aomine isn’t actually that bad at planning, thank you very fucking much. He’s neither stupid nor tactless, no matter what Tetsu always says. And fuck Tetsu anyway --heh, been there, done that-- for his stupid little frown of disapproval and his berating attitude.

Aomine Daiki is not some misbehaving child.

He is egotistical, arrogant, ferocious, blunt, crass, rude, pugnacious, and lazy. He is the goddamn Ace of the Miracles. No one can beat him.

He’s in love with Kagami Taiga.

And what a stroke of bad luck that is.

But hey, being lazy has its perks, so he doesn’t mind waiting for Kise to persuade the other power forward and addict him to what they all have. It is pure luck that they don’t have to turn Kagami gay in the first place. (Although fun and thrilling, turning straight guys isn’t something Aomine does in a group. Solo, and all the credit goes to him and him alone.)

Okay, so maybe that’s a lie.

He HADN’T minded waiting for Kise.

Now he’s too impatient.

Ryouta has been too slow, too sleazy about it, and Aomine is sick of hearing about how great Kagami is at this, how kind and considerate he is with that, how he looks good with his hair pulled back in a fist, and what kind of noises he makes, and how he snuggles in his sleep, and cooks breakfast in the morning and…

Aomine wants all of that, firsthand and directly from the source, not relayed through a selfish little brat like Ryouta. He’s had e-fucking-nough of Ryouta’s stories and shenanigans.

He just said “shenanigans”. Takao must be rubbing off on him.

\--Heh, rubbing off, maybe next time.--

Rules have been established, of course. Rules that even Aomine hasn’t been the exception to, but fuck those rules. He’s already missed out once due to inaction, he will not miss out again.

“I’m heading out, Mom!” He calls, slamming his bedroom door behind him as he pulls his jacket on over his shoulders.

“Should I even ask where?”

“Not really,” he says, placing his headphones over his ears. He can’t hear a damn thing once his music starts, and that’s how he likes it. His mother just gives him a wave over her computer as he passes her office. Pick your battles, and what not.

He leaves Kuroko a message knowing when he read it, he’d call immediately to set things straight.

When he’s on the last train, his phone buzzes in his pocket, an obnoxious ringtone blaring along with it.

Speak of the Devil, or however the saying goes.

“Tetsu,” he says, his voice serious for once. A girl next to him stares.

“This is not a game, Aomine-kun; we are not doing this for fun. It is an extensively thought out, pre-planned process, one that we all agreed upon before we began. We stick to the plan.”

Aomine gives him a dry chuckle. “Hello to you too, Tetsu. You sound a bit stressed, is something upsetting you?”

There is silence for a bit before Kuroko sighs into his phone. “I suppose no threat of punishment or promise of reward will dissuade you from this ill-prepared scheme?”

“Nope.”

“Akashi-kun will not be happy, I hope you're ready for his reaction.”

“I am.”

“Very well.”

A second later and the call goes silent, and Aomine flips his phone shut. As he had expected of Kuroko, calm but furious. He wonders if he should feat Tetsu more than he should fear Akashi.

He’s been standing  outside Kagami’s apartment building for twenty minutes, having arrived early due to nerves. He’s jittery and scowling and can’t stop glancing down both ways of the street.

But he has this planned to the T.

Kise shows up right on schedule, a pre-arranged dinner date with Kagami that night having him arrive around 4:30, a few minutes before Kagami will head home after practice. Aomine has known about it for weeks.

The model is talking animately with someone (Tetsu) and isn’t paying attention to his surroundings. Another part Aomine had been counting on.

“-derstand it. It’s not like I’ll take that much longer… so I don’t see the point!... No, it’s not… My fault? Kurocchi!”

“Ryouta,” Aomine calls, stepping away from the brick siding he had been leaning against. Kise looks up, startled, and then hurriedly ends the call.

“I gotta go- he’s here- I know, bye.” The phone is tucked back into his pocket. “What the hell is up with you, Aominecchi? What’s Kurocchi talking about?”

Aomine smirks, “can I talk to you?” Kise’s face scrunches up in confusion, but after a few moments his trust wins out. “Sure, wanna come in?”

Aomine doesn’t need to stick to the plan. He has his own.

“No, out here will do just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in what kind of music I always have Aomine listening to in those oversized headphones of his, have this: http://8tracks.com/caddaren/obnoxious Nothing in Japanese, unfortunately, but it serves the same purpose.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your anus, the feels are coming.

**[Friday: Kagami]**

Kagami had most certainly not hurried home from practice in anticipation of a date with Kise, and he certainly hadn’t tried on several possibly outfits that morning before school so he wouldn’t do it when Kise was already waiting for him. Not at all. The grey henley he picked made his shoulders look downright sinful, for the record.

But no, his routine hadn’t changed at all. He hadn’t spent extra time scrubbing at his skin in the shower that morning, hadn’t had his Alex trim his hair (her secret talent, who woulda guessed?) the day before, hadn’t made sure to brush his teeth after lunch (nor eat anything too smelly) in one of the school bathrooms. He definitely wasn’t overthinking it, with it being their second month anniversary coming up soon not affecting him one bit (he still needed to find a suitable gift. his allowance was only so much but it needed to be good!) but was it kind of strange to feel so strongly already because in reality two months wasn’t actually that long of a time and even though Kise had his moments of maturity he was kind of childish and was it too early to say I love you and mean it seriously?

_Fuck, I’m doomed._

He shakes his head at his own silliness, adjusting the shoulder strap of his bag. His hair is still damp from his after-practice shower and it hangs lower over his eyes as a result. He looks broodier than usual, for sure. A few other passengers give him glances, no doubt wary of his large frame and (naturally) grumpy expression, but he pays them no mind and doesn’t bother trying to make himself seem more approachable. Maybe he is brooding, over his stupid blonde childish silly adorable perfect boyfriend and his stupid childish silly adorable perfect “it’s a surprise!” dates and perfectly timed winks that shoot straight from Kagami’s brain to his groin, for some reason taking a detour through his heart on the way down.

By far, it’s not his most conventional relationship, nor is it yet his longest (maybe it someday will be) but he… Kagami doesn’t… he wants Kise to know how important he’s grown to be in Kagami’s everyday life. He wants Kise to know checking for his messages is the first thing he does every morning, that he always feels like he should be making a second bento even if they don’t go to the same school, that Kuroko complains about how much he talks about Kise, that Kiyoshi-sempai has happily labeled Kise a “puppy”based on the stories Kagami tells, that he cooks dinner for two out of habit, that he reached for Kise’s hand in the middle of the night and wakes up when he doesn’t find it.

It’s all too sappy for him to say aloud, and it’s not like Kagami is too good with words in the first place but… He wants to find some way to show Kise, show Ryouta, that he’s loved, and important, and fucking incredible.

Hopefully, he can show Kise that tonight, if Kise will let him.

His apartment building, all looming brick and high balconies, is a welcome sight before him after what feels like two hours spent on a fifteen minute train ride. He allows himself a happy sigh, the tension simultaneously slipping from his shoulders and landing in his stomach, producing butterflies. He slips his headphones off his ears, pausing the music on his ipod, and rummages around in his pocket for his key.

Looking up, anticipating the door, Kagami freezes. In the alley to his right, not even the dark and grimey kind he was so accustomed to seeing in LA, two people are standing spectacularly close and looking spectacularly suspicious. He doesn’t want to be too obvious as he comes to a stop, so he pretends to search through his pocket some more as he tilts his head just right to see a bit more.

Scratch that, the two (guys, now that he can see better) aren’t just standing close to each other, they’re straight up in each other’s personal space, pressed against each other, using the wall as support. They’re grinding together like animals, paying no mind to where they are or who might see them. Kagami is equal parts enthralled, envious, and nauseas.

A shift of their positions is enough to make Kagami’s heart stop. He knows that voice, he knows those shoulders. He can see desperate fingers clawing at those shoulders. He knows those fingers too, he’s had them on his own shoulders, cupping his face, massaging his back late at night in bed, _in his body._ He knows them, he knows them he knows them he knows them.

“Fuck, a-again,” a voice says, and he knows that voice. He’s heard it exactly like that, breathless and needy and insistent. He… can’t handle this.

“Kise,” Kagami says, but his own voice is cracked and dry, doesn’t sound like him at all, barely makes it from his throat without hurting him.

A grin turns toward him, growing in size at the sight of him, white teeth so stark against tan skin and bruised lips, lips that are bleeding and wet and Kagami knows exactly why but he can’t wrap his mind around why they would and he just.can't.handle.this.

A single blue eye winks at him, and then there’s a hand raised towards him, gesturing him forward, beckoning, inviting. All Kagami wants to do is dislocate those fingers and break that hand. He wants to scream and hit and pay them back.

Instead he turns on his heel and rips his key out of his pocket, unlocks his door and sprints up the stairs. He nearly vomits on the stairs, makes it to the bathroom, and all he can do is cough as his body heaves. There’s nothing there.

Was there anything ever there?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fuckign ready oh god brace yourself I cried after I wrote it fml.

** [Friday Night: Kagami] **

It’s an hour or so later that there’s a knock on his door, quiet and gentle and the exact opposite to how Kagami has been stomping around his apartment. He freezes, waiting for something else to come, but again just a knock. “Fuck,” he whispers to himself, anticipating the worst.

He pads over to his door, bare feet silent for the first time since he arrived home (he’ll apologize to his neighbors later, when he feels more himself, most likely with some kind of supper dish or baked good to compensate for his rudeness). He peeks through the peephole on the door, and immediately draws back. Kise looks like shit, to be completely honest, but he also looks thoroughly sexed up. No doubt some effort had been made on his part to cover it up, as his tie is fixed and the buttons on his school uniform are done up again, but Kagami can’t handle the idea that for the past hour he and Aomine had been just a few stories down, just a few feet away, going gods know how far against the dirty wall of his apartment building. Maybe in a few days he would question a different part of the whole ordeal (as in, when the fuck did Aomine decide he actually _liked_ guys? hasn’t he been a huge homophobe this whole time?) but Kagami doesn’t have the patience to think anything past the whole cheating on me part.

His chest feels tight, as if Kise had been squeezing onto his lungs instead of Aomine’s shoulders, as if those perfectly manicured fingernails had sunk into his rare flesh instead of someone’s jacket, as if Kise had done this to him personally. In a way, he did.

Kagami realizes he’s been standing in front of his door as he worked himself up again, and he stomps away. Kise must hear him, because the blonde actually speaks, sounding cracked and ruined and devastated and fuck you, Kagami thinks, because as if Kise is the one who gets to feel like shit for this, it’s his fault, isn’t it? he doesn’t get to act like it is, like Kagami is the one who went and rubbed one off with one of his friends from middle school and holy fuck Kagami is not going there, this is not a repeat of the last relationship he was in, it is not his fault, Kagami has done nothing wrong.

Right? Right.

“K-kagami? Could you, um, open the door? I need to talk to you.”

_No fucking shit you need to talk to me, you shit,_ but he can’t say that.

“Please? I don’t want to say this all through the door.”

Not falling for that one. If he makes the mistake of letting Kise come in, letting Kise sit on his couch, make him comfortable, give him something to drink, sit down next to him, back into his personal space, Kagami will fold, and he can’t, he can’t do that to himself because he loves the bastard and he’ll let it go just like he always does if he gives Kise the chance to explain himself.

“Taiga… I… I love you, remember? I wouldn’t do anything, anything, to hurt you if I could and- you know it was a mistake, I know it was a mistake, I didn’t think, I wasn’t thinking, when Aomine showed up I just lowered my guard and he came after me and-” Kagami pauses for just a moment, wondering if Kise is going to say Aomine assaulted him (not something he would put past Aomine, even if it’d be more out of self-entitlement than malicious intent) but he gets the wind knocked out of him with “I didn’t think you were already on your way home, I thought I had a few more minutes, to-to talk him down, to shove him away, I didn’t want you to see-”

Kagami signs himself out. Kise isn’t upset it happened, he’s upset he got caught. His apology means nothing now, it hurts more than it could ever help. Kagami slips his headphones up on his ears to block out the sound of Kise’s rambling, refusing to feel guilty even as the anger grows stronger and stronger. He stomps away from the front room, to his bedroom, and empties his gym bag with as much violence he can muster. His basketball shoes -Aomine’s basketball shoes- spill onto the floor, and only a shred of common sense keeps him from taking scissors to him, instead kicking them into the back of his closet. He fills the bag back up with a few days of clothes, his overnight gear (last used for Kise’s house, but he ignores the natural musk of lavender and sweat lingering), and his laptop. He shoulders his school bag, still holding all his textbooks and notebooks so he can get some homework done (when he won’t snap all his pencils).

Music blasting, he treads back into his living room and sits down on the couch to slip his sneakers on. His eardrums ache from the abuse, but he endures it, bracing for what’s coming. His key is back in his pocket, his left hand curled around it like a dangerous weapon. He fights to remain calm as he approaches the door, unlocks the bolt, twists the doorknob, refuses to look down at his feet, no don’t look down, he can see the top of Kise’s head, can see his shoulders shaking, his mouth moving quickly, watches him move to stand, turns his back to lock his door again, ignores the movement behind him, turns towards the stairs, hears the muted sound of Kise sobbing behind him.

Can’t ignore the hands that touch his arm, the fingers that curl around his elbow, those sullied fingernails -there’s dried blood there, now that he can see- digging into his jacket. The wire of his headphones gets caught on a stray pinky, pulled askew, and Kagami can’t handle the sound, he can’t he can’t he can’t.

He snaps, his right arm snapping back and then surging forward, catching Kise in the jaw oh god don’t hit him never hit him what are you doing his face don’t hurt him why- Kise’s clutching his face, fresh tears welling in his eyes, Kagami can see the redness there, he’s leaning against the wall, curled into a slump, heaving pitifully.

Kise is beautiful even when he cries.

He can’t handle that, not anymore, not when the expression Kise wears makes him want to drop his bags and hold him close and never let go and drag him inside and lock the door behind them and lay him in a hot bath and wash him all over and spread cream on the growing bruises on his face and lay him in bed and never let him leave never let him leave never let him leave.

“Never touch me again,” he says instead, his insides scrambled and his temples throbbing. It’s too much for him, he needs to get out of there. Kise looks like he wants to reach forward and catch onto him again, but Kagami bats his hand away before he can get too close. “Tell that fucker if he ever comes near me, I’ll make sure even his own mother can’t recognise him.”

Kise’s whole bodies is heaving with sobs, a chant of “please Taiga listen to me I can explain, don’t leave I can make it right” spilling from his lips, when Kagami turns away. He adjusts his headphones and erases the sound with utter noise, but he can still hear Kise talking, like an echo in his head. Louder still, is the sound of Kise moaning against Aomine’s mouth.

He makes it down the stairs and out on the street before he let himself cry. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys know that listening to sad music while writing these chapter is a bad fucking idea. i'm a horrible person. fuck. 
> 
> side note: there's some sad filler chapters coming up to give us a bit of downtime before I introduce the next plot sequence.

**[Saturday: Himuro]**

“Taiga, you need to get up,” he says, nudging the bulk on his couch. He’s not even supposed to have overnight visitors in his dorm without filling out a visitors request, but Murasakibara doesn’t mind and who the hell is going to call him on it? Akashi would probably just clear it up anyway, working whatever strings he needed to. So he hadn’t hesitated to let Kagami - looking broken and like utter shit- through his door.

_“Just for a day or two,” Taiga said, already dropping his bag onto the floor, “just until Kise gives up on standing outside my door waiting for me.”_

_Himuro looked him up and down, frowning, wondering if something had happened, something that could cause the man to completely break down, but not about to ask. Kagami seemed to appreciate his silent acceptance. “Sure, take as much time as you need.”_

He still has so many questions, but he had enough sense to inform Kuroko that no, Kagami had not jumped off a bridge to end his own life, and yes, he was sleeping over for the time being, the night before. Kuroko had breathed a heavy sigh of relief, thanked him, and told him to monitor how much Kagami ate and drank and kept up with his studies. No doubt the shadow wanted to march over and tend to his teammate personally, but Kagami went to Himuro for a reason. He always went to Himuro when something bad happened, and when that bad something included Himuro himself, Kagami couldn’t seem to handle it, ending up exploded in a hot rage and then storming off to cool off for a few hours at some nondescript coffee shop or street court.

His behaviour is expected and therefore heartbreaking, as it told of how often Himuro has seen Kagami upset over the years. It used to be, when they were younger and their complications simpler, that they would always retreat from the world together, disappearing for a few hours or a few days until they both deemed it was time to return. they never pretended to be unaffected, but somehow never broadcasted their hurts onto their families or friends. Only Alex ever heard them complain, as secretive as they were, reliant on each other both physically and emotionally.

Now, after all they had been through, external and internal, the one separation had soothed over the rift they had caused before Kagami left that summer before sophomore year. Himuro doesn’t want to lose him like that again, and he’s glad that they’re getting closer after such a separation but… he feels bad for lying to Taiga like this, after having known him so well, for so long. Only Kuroko’s quiet reassurances ease his mind. And hey, if anyone’s going to get blamed, it’s more likely to be Aomine or Kuroko or even Akashi, the mastermind behind it all.

The next day, Kagami is sitting on his couch with his head bent over a history textbook, his laptop open in front of him. His phone is next to his leg, and Himuro can see the screen flashing from across the room, but the phone itself is on silent and Kagami doesn’t seem to have the mind to answer it. Himuro hopes it’s not important; he wonders how Kise is holding up. Maybe he should call him up and check on him once Kagami leaves his dorm.

“Taiga,” says Himuro, handing him a cup of coffee from the shitty little machine he has on Atsushi’s side of the room. “Wanna do something today?” Kagami usually likes to keep busy when someone this big is on his mind, and Himuro muses that part of him couldn’t have changed too much while they weren’t talking. The look Kagami gives him, one of curiosity and desperation, is enough to tell Himuro his assumption is true.

“Like what?”

“I need a new winter jacket, and I thought I’d get one before I actually needed it.”

Kagami shrugs, “sure, just tell me when you’re ready to leave.”

“You wanna hit the courts after that, maybe go for a run?”

Kagami shrugs again; Himuro pushes. “You’ll be antsy if you don’t.”

“Yeah, yeah,” says Kagami, but he has a smile on his face.

“Momoi wants to meet us at the mall. That okay?”

“Yeah… that’s fine.”

“She’ll be alone,” says Himuro, his tone softened.

“I said it’s fine,” Kagami says, returning to his book. Himuro retreats.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WOULD SIGNAL THE END OF PART ONE.   
> if there was an official part one.   
> eh.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I've been waiting for my new laptop before writing this and things have been really hectic for me. In other news: I move into my college dorm in two days. Wish me luck, and I hope this tides you over for the weekend! 
> 
> PS: Sorry for the angst. Not really.

**[Tuesday]**

Kise shows up approximately two days after Kagami returns to his apartment (out of convenience only). He's standing a wary two feet from the door when Kagami checks through the peephole.

Kagami's heart does that little skip it does whenever he sees Ryouta, regardless of when or where or why. On the street, across the room, hanging onto his arm. In the morning, at lunch, after dinner. On his bed, looking up at him, so close their noses touch. Even when he's not looking at all.

Kagami dutifully fights to ignore it.

He can see circles under Kise's eyes, heavy and no doubt regularly concealed with strategic makeup but plain as day for everyone to see. There's no eyeliner there either, making Kise's eyes appear softer without the stark contrast. Kagami isn't ready for Kise to meet his eyes through the door.

He looks positively broken, subtly and quietly, but still broken. As broken as Kagami feels, as Kagami has felt, for the past few days, the minute he wakes up, just as he falls asleep, when the thoughts of why why why assault him suddenly and unexpectedly, when he lets his guard down, when he hears news of the Kaijou team, when he talks to Himuro, when he checks the time. When his phone buzzes in his pocket and his first reaction is to smile and reach for it, to see what Kise has to say, to see what Kise wants to do later in the day, where Kise wants them to go, what he wants to eat for dinner, if his mom is letting him stay over again, if Kasamatsu will be joining them for lunch.

Broken as he feels now, when he's looking Kise right in the face and sees nothing but a pitiful, pale reflection of himself, as if someone took a sketch of his emotions and colored it with sunlight because isn't that just like Kise, to take what he had to be begin with and make it better somehow? To accept what Kagami has, make it his own, share it, bigger, better, brighter, stun Kagami with it, laugh together, trade kisses.

Kise knows how to make Kagami better, for better or for worse.

He opens the door slowly, giving Kise a chance to compose himself properly, not wanting to surprise him, and keeps his hand on the doorknob, his body in the door. Kise straightens from his slouch, gives a timid smile, then lets it drop when Kagami simply stares at him. Watching his hands shake nearly breaks Kagami in turn.

“K-Kagami! I didn't think you'd... I, um, I came over to talk- with you- and I brought this,” he gestures to the duffle bag at his feet, “for you- it has your stuff, your clothes I mean, the stuff you left... I figured you'd want it back if you don't-”

“I'm not taking you back, Kise,” says Kagami, knowing he has to get that point across before they can make any progress, both to himself and to Kise.

The blonde nods slowly, smile wavering slightly, “I didn't think you would... I hoped but... can we still talk?”

Kagami nods, opens the door a little wider, and waves Kise in. It feels as if the model has shrunk in stature with how small he makes himself appear. He makes tea while Kise heads into his bedroom to take what he's left behind, a not-so-small assortment of clothes and an old pair of basketball shoes. After a bit too long of a wait, he finds Kise sitting on his bed, chin to his chest, shoulders shaking. A dam breaks within him, and they end up curled up on Kagami's bed, arms wrapped tight around shoulders and cheeks pressed together.

“I don't want to lose you,” Kise says, sobbing into his shoulder, turning his shirt damp with his moist pants.

Kagami allows himself a soft kiss to the pale cheek beside his own, refusing to give or take any more than what they're doing already. “You won't, I'll still be here, I'm not going anywhere, we'll see each other, always, I'm not letting you go so easily,” says Kagami, his voice hoarse.

His fingers digging into Kagami's neck, Kise sobs with relief“I fucked up,” he says, but has the sense not to beg Kagami for forgiveness just yet. “I fucked this up so much and you- you're absolutely perfect, how can you be so perfect.”

“I'm not, you know I'm not, I was so angry with you, with both of you, I should have listened to you- or, I shouldn't have hit you, I'm so sorry-”

“No, I'm sorry, god don't apologize for being upset, you can't deny yourself that.”

His fingers gently prod at the cheek where his fist connected that day, pulling back just enough to focus on the area. “You healed, right? The bruise is gone and-”

“I'm fine- I'm fine, I really am. That's not the area that hurts,” he says, kissing Kagami's fingers in thanks. Kagami presses their foreheads together, and Kise brings Kagami's hand down to his chest, where Kagami can feel his heart thumping shakily, an echo of his own. X

“I'm sorry,” Kise whispers, eyes closing.

“I know,” says Kagami, rubbing a small circle on his breastbone with his thumb. Kise shivers, curling up into a tighter ball, hugging him closer.

“Can we- just... once- one last time...”

Kagami places his hand on Kise's hip, “how do you want it?”

Kise's whole body heaves with the power behind his shaking, “hold me, just this time, pretend I never fucked things up, pretend I never hurt you, or don't, hurt me if you want, hold me down, rough, violent, bloody, I don't care- just- let me know what you're feeling, I need to know if you hate me or not.”

It was not rough, or violent, or bloody, Kise's skin beneath his hands. It was everything Kagami had ever wanted to happen between them, it was slow and sweet and he kisses Kise for what feels like hours before letting them breathe again, arms wrapped between his body and the bed beneath them, holding him close, grinding himself down, arching Kise up, messy and sweaty and sensitive to everything the other does.

Kise spends the night, one last night, wrapped around him comfortably as they fall asleep together. In the morning, they promise to stay close, kiss before Kise leaves.

Kagami ends up sobbing on the floor with his back against the door.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of feedback I've been getting from all of you astounds me. Seriously, I was blown away these last few chapters by how many people I've affected (both good and bad) with my work. It makes my days brighter, for sure, but it also makes me incredibly nervous. I hope I live up to your expectations, and I'm sorry if what I give isn't what you want. I'll try my best, and see where my muse takes me. 
> 
> Side note: this chapter was incredibly hard for me to write, both muse wise and emotions wise. Aokaga will always be a weakness, and angsty Aokaga will always be my true Achilles Heel. So, despite the fact it's already written down, I split this in half. Next chapter (the second half of this one) will probably be up later tonight. I just feel meh right now.

**[Friday: Aomine]**

So what the plan hadn't worked, it's not as if Aomine hasn't been turned down before... has he? Okay, so he can't think of the last time off the top of his head BUT he has definitely been rejected at least once in his life and he came back from that incident more than likely better than he had been before. Now he just had to do it again, make himself better, move on to better things.

Only problem with that is how much he is affected by the slip-up. He didn't anticipate the inner turmoil; he hadn't felt this level of sadness. Anger, inferiority, guilt since middle school when his crush on Tetsu had nearly ended their friendship and ruined their team dynamic. Had he a different, far lass aggressive personality, he might have been completely crushed by either defeat.

So he can admit he's not the best planner: Kuroko slapped that into him last week before he could even get home, leaving his face sore and his temples throbbing. (Ranting Tetsu isn't something anyone can prepare for or bounce back from without some sort of reconciliation). He knows what he caused is a falling out between Kagami and Kise, who they all considered their stronger “Kagami candidate” and while he regrets bringing about the end of their relationship, he still believe something can be done, something only he can do.

Fuck the others and their plan, not only was Kise moving too slow but he was being entirely too selfish. He already had his special partner in the group, Kasamatsu, who had been silently suffering from the neglect. Aomine drew the line at Yukio showing up at his house at 3 am, exhausted from taking a late night train, because Kise was too “busy” with Kagami. Aomine and Yukio get along, Aomine enjoys his company and his “no shit” brand of humour, and the sex is good (especially with those knee-high black socks, dear fuck), but Yukio isn't his.

And Aomine is notoriously aggressive with his conquests (enough to accidentally drive Sakurai right into Wakamatsu's arms, the bastard), aggression which bleeds to possession if given the chance. Despite Kise's presence, no one has a claim to Kagami, certainly no more than he. Seduction doesn't work with one giant master plan, not even with Akashi calling the shots. At least Aomine is fucking honest about it, unlike the rest. He had wanted to fuck Kise, so he did, and it was messy and mean and Kise only actually let him because he had known exactly how dirty and guilty Kise had felt, how much he wanted- needed to be shoved around, scratched, bit, sworn and cursed at, because that was just Kise's thing, the validation of it that Kagami probably didn't know how to give him or didn't give him often enough.

And now Aomine wanted to fuck Kagami, and he knew exactly what side he could appeal to in order to get what he wanted. He can totally get on board with hate sex as long as no one pulls out any sharp implements, without it first being discussed. Even then, as proven by Akashi, he would more than likely be okay with it. Based on the likes and dislikes of the group he regularly got off with, Aomine is basically into everything and he won't knock it until he tries it. He's eager like that.

Getting into Kagami's building is easier than it should be (doesn't Kagami pay for some sort of security? The building looks big enough to have a guard or two), he just has to hold a door open for a man holding groceries and then make polite conversation with him on the elevator. Far too trusting of an individual, if Aomine is being honest. After that, he finds the right floor, the right door, and knocks.

There is a loud thump on the side other side of the door, just before it flings open, Kagami looks pissed and flushed and Aomine can only grin.

“Sup, baka? Fancy meeting you here!”

Kagami loses it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE. *quickly flees*


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Aomine because it was his birthday this past weekend and god I love writing him.

Aomine sees the imperfections in Kagami's movements, realizes they are skill born of muscle memory more than professional instruction. There are flaws in his movements, his elbows aren't tucked in close enough, his hands aren't high enough, he doesn't tuck his head into his shoulder when he throws a punch. It's a very western style of fighting and the only reason Aomine can't overtake him so completely, so easily, is because of how familiar the form is.

It is fast, forceful, one minute in the doorway, shoulders blocking the door, hands at his sides, eyes frozen and wide-eyed, the smell of his shampoo right underneath Aomine's nose, skin stretched taunt over shifting muscles that Aomine can feel, heavy through the air between them, the tension singing and singeing against Aomine's own senses. It shocks him down the spine, trailing dangerously close to more private parts of his anatomy, lingering like a sweet taste on the back of his tongue, like a slight burn on the tips of his fingertips.

It's Kagami's zone.

Crackling and hot and wild and exactly what Aomine has ever wanted in someone, teammate or opponent or lover or friend or fuck buddy or anything Kagami is willing to give to him he'll take it, he'll take it because this is exactly what Aomine has waited years for, this feeling of helpless, reckless abandon and fuck anyone who wants to take that away from him and keep it to themselves because no one knows how lonely it feels when no one can match you, how you lose all drive, all effort.

This is what he wants.

And it shocks him. Shocks him enough to render him motionless, to strip away all his extra thoughts and movements, all the cocky words he had planned to say, every smirk he planned to give, and left him standing like an idiot, like the absolute asshole that he really is, the problem child with no siblings and nothing better to do with his life than fuck with everyone and fuck up everything, the teenage who could barely talk to his own mother without being overwhelmed with shame and the urge to block out all the noise, the boy who keeps himself up late at night because there's so much he could be doing and should be doing so much that would make them proud or make them smile so much that he just can't do but should should should and nothing in his life has ever stopped the world, made it wait for him instead of forcing him to catch up, like basketball has. Basketball needs him, there is no one like him, he can do it better than any other.

And Kagami makes him feel the exact same way.

So if Kagami needs to hit him, then he can. Aomine will let him, because he's selfish like that and if Kagami needs Aomine just a fraction that Aomine secretly knows he needs Kagami, then he'll latch onto that need and makes sure Kagami can never let go of it either just in case he thinks he can move on because he can't he can't he can't not without leaving Aomine behind and Aomine will not be left behind again, not another time, refuses to be set aside or forgotten by someone he needs in his life and he will not fail at something he should do and CAN do.

When Kagami's fist makes contact with his face, he let's the blow push him backward, rolls out of it only enough not to break his jaw or Kagami's knuckles. He hisses, spits blood on the nice tiled floors, aware of the blinding ache spreading from his chin to his ear, and then surges forward, his knee making contact with Kagami's lower stomach.

If Kagami needs to hit him, then he can, but Aomine needs to hit him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what the next chapter will hold, it depends on how much homework I get and if I feel like this AoKaga conflict needs more detail. 
> 
> Also: my college classes are going good, if anyone was wondering! I'm really happy with them so far :) Wish me luck! (and why is everyone at college super attractive wtf?!)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more feelings! yay!

**[Saturday]**

“God dammit,” he says, throwing the basketball to the ground. It's not easy for him to concentrate on the game when he knows the game is just an excuse, a distraction, from what he and Kuroko are definitely not talking about. Fucking Kuroko, taking only a split second to see through him, to see the bruises on his face, arms, knuckles, ribs, and guess what happened. The guy is the up-and0-coming Sherlock Holmes (not that anyone here would likely understand that reference) with how spot on his deductions were.

“Did you and Aomine fight?”

Kagami scowls, choosing to ignore the aches running through his entire body. Despite the bruises, however, he held no broken bones or sprained joints. Strange, considering how most other fights in his past had left him spitting up blood (but thankfully not teeth) or pissing it. He still isn't sure which is more painful.

The fight hadn't lasted long in terms of how many punches he threw before Aomine had him in a weird headlock, forcing one of his arms back and constricting his breathing. He can still feel Aomine's chest against his back, panting, the moment before he had let go.

“Feel better?” Aomine had asked, his smirk gone for one, replaced by a split and bloodied lip and a rapidly bruising cheekbone. Kagami's angered lessened at the sight, instead feeling only worry (how stupid) and guilt (also stupid), which in turn smothered his anger completely. Aomine was someone, is someone, Kagami would like to consider a friend (even if he is a jackass) and the idea of losing that friend, any friend, over a relationship is not something Kagami is okay with. While the circumstances of their disagreement (or whatever it was) were extraordinary, it is not as if Kagami ahd never considered this end result. And, as much as he hated to say it, his relationship with Ryouta -Kise, he reminds himself with a cringe- hadn't lasted long enough to warrant long term commitment. Loyalty, perhaps, but no serious feelings. Right?

Perhaps Ryouta -Kise- hadn't been invested as he had been.

“Who knows,” Aomine had said in answer, a cold press held against his face. “Ryouta is pretty hard to get close to, doesn't actually trust people completely. It's why he does the,” and gestured to his face vaguely, “think.” Kagami had sworn, retching into his sink.

He could still feel the phantom pains, as if Aomine had _just_ kneed him in the stomach for the third time in a row. (Yes, the bastard had landed three hits on him in the first minute. To be fair, however, Kagami hadn't been looking for a full-out fight, just a right hook or two. Damn the guy could kick). Punching Aomine had not been as satisfying as he'd hoped (but it still felt pretty damn good), especially not after the first few swings and all the snide comments about ruining pretty faces (he still has no idea if Aomine was calling him attractive or preening his own feathers, and he chooses not to think about it.)

Aomine had slept over, as Kagami didn't have the heart to send him home with a split lip and half his face swollen. (Aomine complained about his mother's reaction, which ultimately swayed Kagami when he imagined how much his own mother would have worried). They didn't talk, simply nursed their wounds in silence, showered, ate. Kagami had hesitated, about to pull out the futon, before cursing, shoving it back into the closet, and falling into bed. The space between them on the mattress had been comfortable.

The only thing Aomine had said to him was “it's complicated”, his voice tired and hoarse. Kagami forgot about it by the time he woke up.

His bed had been empty.

And now Kagami is angry again, not at Aomine or Kise or anyone, but himself.

“This isn’t healthy, Kagami-kun,” says Kuroko, eyes following Kagami as he charges from one end of the court to the other. He’s playing an invisible opponent now, after an exhausted Kuroko suggested they take a break together and Kagami refused him, which left the shadow sitting on the sidelines, out of breath.

“Then go home, Kuroko,” says Kagami, not even turning to see if he does as he’s told. Kuroko frowns, fingers itching to text Akashi for advice. But he won’t, not if he can figure out a new game plan on his own. Maybe he’ll ask Midorima for help instead,even if the shooting-guard seemed the least enthusiastic about the whole ordeal.

“I’ll stay,” Kuroko says, content to watch and wait patiently. “Would you like to have dinner at my house, Kagami-kun? You wouldn’t be intruding, I promise.”

This makes Kagami pause, his chest heaving as he pants and his muscles twitching from the strain. After club practice, he’d found a nearby street court and been playing alone for hours before Kuroko found him. He is over-straining himself, especially with his body just starting to recover, and Kuroko knows better than to let him continue for too long.

“Sure,” he says, and Kuroko smiles in relief.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is at this point I would like to remind everyone how unreliable my narrators can be when emotional. keep that in mind when reading.

**[Wednesday: Himuro]**

 

Himuro Tatsuya is a coward. He is selfish and scared and as easy to manipulate as he is to persuade. He is prone to abusive and possessive partners, addicting habits, and emotional rampages. He is guilty, and that guilt weights down upon him.

There had been no warning before Taiga left for Japan that summer, not even a proper goodbye. He had been furious at Taiga at the time, refused to speak with him, had twisted their situation so far. He had never once thought that Taiga would leave him so suddenly, only a message from Alex to explain what had happened. He had been crushed, of course, his anger leaving with a single drop in his gut.

He never thought he'd see Taiga again.

He never thought he'd be in the situation he was, when he saw Taiga playing basketball for an opposing team. He never thought he'd see his brother at Kuroko's side, eating out of the palm of his hand, led along by shy words and ulterior motives. He never thought Taiga would already have more of a place amongst the Miracles than he did in such a short time.

Imagine how frustrated he had been, already overtaken by his little brother again. Murasakibara had watched him rage, sitting by idly as he threw a tantrum, kicking up a mess and finally ending up going to bed with bloodshot eyes. He forced Murasakibara to fuck him into the mattress that night; despite the protests of it taking too much effort, Murasakibara did it for him without question. He was not in love with Taiga, he was not, not anymore, he just had to remember that.

He focused on his basketball, and refused to pay Taiga any mind whenever they brought him up in conversation. Simply nodded and agreed, never giving anything away.

Until Taiga saw him one day, faced him again, ran after him in the rain, took him to his new apartment to dry off, made him tea, fed him, apologized over and over and over. Himuro broke, gave in, accepted his words, allowed himself to be soothed by everything Taiga said, to look forward to everything their rematch would bring.

His anger turned to determination, his emotions calming. He hung out with Taiga from then on, just enough to remind himself how much they got along, how compatible they were, how much they had both missed the other throughout the separation. Himuro steadied himself on that reliance, convinced himself that everything would go back to the way it was, before they moved too fast, before he fucked it up, before Kagami broke it off with him.

But they wanted him, all of them, because Taiga was a rare treat, an elusive prey, something wild that they could try to tame and claim as their own, one that inspired them, frightened them, toppled their egos and left them needy and breathless and desperately grasping at each others arms but it wasn't enough it wasn't enough it isn't enough it's never been enough and they'll only be satisfied when they have him.

And it makes him feel like shit, makes him remember every mistake he made the first time he and Taiga tried, makes him sick and excited as if breaking out into a cold sweat or running through the rain in the summer time but he wants Taiga too. He wants Taiga back and in his bed and making him breakfast and reading a book on his couch and smoking with him on the back porch and kissing him on his neck and everything he used to have and didn't know he missed until Kise started to talk about everything he had with Taiga to make them all jealous and that everything struck a cord in Himuro's chest, closer to his heart than he would have liked under normal circumstances, let alone now, wrapped up in Atsushi's arms like a warm, purple blanket, surrounded by his new partners who satisfy him in every way he can think of except... he wants Taiga back.

“-kun? Himuro-kun? Are you alright?”

Himuro starts, shaking himself out of his reverie glancing to find them all staring at him. There is fondness there, but Himuro is quite sure non of them love him, least all like they love each other. He puts on a slight smile just to shift the attention away from him. “Sorry, I'm feeling a bit sleepy thanks to this one,” he nudges Murasakibara behind him, who huffs slightly in response, chin on Himuro's head.

“That's quite alright, Himuro-kun, we can move on without you and Murasakibara-kun can fill you in on the details later.”

“Thank you,” says Himuro, nestling back into Atsushi's arms. No matter what, he can't lose Atsushi. The purple giant may seem simple, but he is surprisingly fickle, surprisingly careful. He had selected Himuro out of the crowd, herded him out of polite friendship and into a grey area of mental and physical desperation without even trying and now Himuro can't live without him, even if it means choosing Atsushi over everyone and everything in his life.

Himuro Tatsuya is a coward, selfish and scared and in love with someone who undoubtedly does not love him back.

And he has no idea how to save his brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this made at least 11% sense. maybe 13% ??


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (it's been a week, I apologize for that) Because I feel like now is the most important time to stray from our oblivious protagonist, I hope you enjoy (yet) another Ahomine chapter.

**[Friday: Aomine]**

His mother always complains when he put his headphones over his ears. Says it is disrespectful and erects a barrier between him and anyone who is tempted to strike up conversation, that such loud “noise” will hurt his hearing and he'll lose it before he gives her grandchildren ( _anything_ will happen before he gives her grandchildren). 

He does it anyways.

He uses music to avoid the need to make polite conversation , overly-curious strangers, pushy women, awkward-but-aroused in-the-closet men, awed children, know-it-all best friends and elderly gurus alike. It is simple: Aomine Daiki hates people. Most people. People who approach him without precedent or warning, people who recognize him from school, or from sport competitions, or from those stupid-yet-important stuffy parties his mother drags him to. People who wants his attention when all he wants to do is sleep. Music lets him (although his mother trained him well enough that he always ends up giving up his seat on the train to some old lady). Aomine Daiki has perfected the art of looking angry while half-asleep, and music drowns out anything that might ruin his attempts sleeping standing up. Anyone dumb enough to bump into him usually ends up cowering once he opens his eyes.

He is not friendly, does not want to be friendly, does not try to be friendly.

His mother is one of the few people he can stand talking with for an extended amount of time. The second in his life to hold this honour is Satsuki, and then Tetsu. So apparently he _can_ build a tolerance towards certain people, though he isn't sure what is is about them that agrees with him on such an intimate level.

He's damp and freshly washed, his mother adamant about the time they _didn't_ have for him to stop at home and shower (so he showered at the Dojo). He hasn't stopped moving since he woke up that morning (not like he slept much anyways) and he can feel the day old ache deep in his bones. His ribs throb from the throw he failed to block at practice, which doesn't make his body feel nay better.

“Eat it properly or you're stomach will interrupt the interview,” his mother says, giving him a scolding look from the driver's seat. Aomine pokes the steaming food with his chopsticks. It's not like she made it, so he doubts she'd be seriously offended if he discarded it. It's some restaurant take-out she picked up on her way. He sighs, chews on a piece of shrimp to appease her, and resists the urge to place his headphones over his ears.

“It's too bad Satsuki couldn't make it,” his mother says, and he nods, humming in agreement. At least Satsuki would have made it easier to get through, even if she wouldn't have followed them into the actual interview. “Now you'll have to remember everything yourself,” she says, and he grunts.

“I know everything,” says Aomine, cringing as he remembers Satsuki drilling stats and punctual responses into his head for the past week

“Which university is this for?”

“R Academy, just outside Tokyo. Second best basketball team in the country.”

“And you want to study in what field?”

Aomine rolls his eyes. “They don't want me for my brains.”

She smacks him on his knee and he sighs, leaning toward the passenger seat window to stare at the buildings they pass. “Criminal Justice.”

“And you would be honoured to take advantage of their undergraduate program _because_?”

“It is extensive and works with local law enforcement to prepare you for a police academy.” He feels like a well-trained drone as he answers, but his mother seems visibly relieved. Aomine just wants to nap, but he fights to keep his eyes open. He knows how lucky he is to have this opportunity, even if he;'s already been scouted fro other universities. After all, as much as he loves basketball, there's an off chance he won;t be able to make a life out of it. If he's scouted for the NBA out of college, then at least he;ll have a degree to fall back on if he fails. That's what Satsuki says... Aomine still isn't too sure himself.

A familiar sight pulls him out of his reverie, and he says “Mom, pull the car over” automatically, already rolling down his window. It's raining, soaking through his hair and his shirt, his mother is cursing and worrying, believing him to be sick to his stomach, but he doesn't mind it.

“Oi, Bakagami!” He calls, his voice carrying across the street. Strangers stare at him as they pass. He scowls, cursing, “Bakagami! Turn the fuck around!” His mother smacks him for the foul language.

Kagami turns, looking confused, and Aomine waves for his attention. Kagami crosses the street and Aomine shouts “get in the back” before rolling his window up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Bakagami, and after that I might switch it up a bit again. (I feel like I'm giving Ahomine too much attention. Tell me if you feel so too x-x )


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me three weeks to update because I'm really bad at remembering I have commitments sometimes. Sorry it's been so long. It feels good to be writing again, though...

**[Friday: Kagami]**

A torrent of water follows him in and Aomine's mother frowns.

“Ah, sorry,” says Kagami, water streaming down his face.

“Why the hell are you out without an umbrella?

“I didn't bring one this morning because it looked nice out. It didn't start raining until the end of practice when I was already getting on the train.”

“Holy shit, this is your neighborhood, isn't it?”

Kagami nods.

“Mom, do we have time to take him home?” Aomine looks between the two of them, and snorts. “Oh, Mom, Kagami, Kagami, Mom.”

Kagami moves to shake her hand before remember himself. They're also in a car, and he'd prefer if she kept her hands on the wheel, even if they're not moving currently.

Aomine's mother smiles, surprising him. “The American? We shared a phone call, did we not?” She seems very sure of herself, just through tone of voice. It reminds Kagami of Alex.

“When Aomine fell ill,” he says, nodding. “Sorry for that, again.”

“I insist you think nothing of it.”

“Alright.”

“Where do you live now?”

He rattles off his address with ease, as if he had repeated it to himself under his breath over and over on a cramped plane ride in order to memorize it (he had) before landing in a strange city with no familiars (family, or friends) to help him.

The car swerves into motion and Kagami scrambles to buckle his seat belt. Aomine's mother drives aggressively, relentless in the after-work rush. Kagami suddenly remembers why he always takes the train, which is crowded but at least not life-threatening.

“Um, you don't have to drive me home, I'm already soaked and the walks not far from here.”

“Call it returning a favor, for taking care of Daiki.”

They drive in silence for maybe a minute or two, with Aomine in the front seat idly picking at his nails. Water drips down the side of Kagami's neck, tickling him there. He shivers, growing colder with the air conditioning on in the car. Aomine glances back at him, then turns the dial back. It strikes Kagami that Aomine is wearing a grey tie, and he ends up staring at the sharp profile he cuts.

“What are you dressed up for?” He's wearing a dark blue button up too, though his cuffs are undone. It gives him a strangely mussed up look when combined with his wet hair.

“Daiki has an interview today,” his mother answers, “Satsuki couldn't make it, so he had to dress himself. Doesn't he look good?”

“Very good,” Kagami says, smirking just enough to piss Aomine off. He gets the finger in response. “Interview for what? Not a part time job?”

“Tch, hell no. R Academy wants me to be their new power forward.”

Kagami frowns slightly, “we're second years, but you're already being scouted?” Not that Kagami hasn't heard whispers of the other Miracles already making plans for themselves. He didn't know any specifics, though, not until now. The idea impacts him so hard, he can't think for a moment. They're all going to go separate ways once they graduate, and he might not see some of them again. That curls in his chest, heavy and shaking. He doesn't fully hear what Aomine says in response.

When the car rolls to a stop in front of his building, after only a few minutes, Kagami forgets to move for a moment. Aomine turns to look at him, brow furrowing, but Kagami spills out the door before the question can be asked.

“Goodluck!” He shouts over the rain, “the only one who can beat you is you, remember!” Aomine flips him off again, this time through the window, but laughter lingers around his eyes. Kagami is soaked again within minutes.

He makes the hike to his apartment in wet shoes, toes squishing in his socks with every step. He lets his bag fall from his shoulder and land heavy on the floor, takes a shower to warm himself up, makes soup for dinner because the last thing he needs to do is get sick. When he sits on his couch, bowl in one hand, and stares at the pile of backed up homework he has to finish, Kagami sighs.

He stands up again, heads to his bedroom. Picking up his phone, he clicks down through his contacts until he gets to the one he wants. It's been so long since they've talked, but he knows he'll be accepted back with open arms. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New plot element, can you spot it? 
> 
> (Also holy fuck how many chapters has it been since I've used texts? Shoot me, please).


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does time pass so fucking quickly now? It's getting annoying

**[Saturday]**

 

“Kuroko called another meeting,” Takao says, shifting where he stands. Sitting on the floor with his head ducked over a textbook, Midorima doesn't respond. It is the usual Shinchan tactic of avoidance: he simply pretends not to hear half of what Takao says. Usually it makes Takao laugh. Instead, the hawk stares at his broad back.

“Shinchan,” he says, scratching absentmindedly at the back of his knuckles. Midorima's head twitches and Takao takes it as a signal to sit beside him at the coffee table. Midorima always claims to work best on the floor instead of at his actual desk, so the majority of his schoolwork gets done in the living room, his father's medicine magazines pushed to the side in a neat pile.

He watches Midorima read for a few minutes, leaning against his side and taking comfort in the way he doesn't move away like he used to. His shoulder shifts with every turn of the page, making Takao wonder how sore his back is without a proper chair. Midorima would never complain, however, so he's left guessing. Perhaps a massage would be appreciated later.

“Are we going? Should I tell him we're busy?”

Midorima refuses to look at him. “You know what he's going to say.”

Takao goes silent, staring down at his phone. They both knew what they were getting into when this first started, but they never... expected it to turn out in such a way... even Midorima's intelligence and common sense could not predict so many twists and turns.

“Do you think he's sick?”

“Kagami is mentally stable, he can withstand the emotional turmoil. Daiki's simply volatile, which we all knew when we began. Nothing has changed.”

Takao turns his head, resting his cheek on Midorima's shoulder, breath ghosting against his green hair. “I meant Kuroko, Shinchan.”

The shooting-guard's body tenses minutely, a tightening in his hips and his stomach that skewers up to his neck and his face, scrunching his brow. Midorima turns, his eyes a few inches away from Takao's. Worry rests there, dormant but ever-present. Takao hasn't seen him without that worry in quite some time. “I believe... Kuroko has feverishly latched onto the idea of capturing Kagami, in any way he, but he does not believe he can do it himself.”

“He's pushing too hard.”

“And soon Kagami is going to notice, as well as the rest of us. Soon, even Murasakibara will realize something's wrong.”

“Aomine refuses to answers his calls anymore. I asked Momoii about it, but she wouldn't give me any details either.”

“And what do suppose we do?” Midorima asks, referring to Takao's superior people skills. Takao grins, despite the situation, and wraps his arms around Midorima's neck.

“Right now, or in the future?”

Midorima gives him a disapproving look, begins to gesture to all his waiting homework, but Takao cuts him out of it with a quick tug on the back of his hair.

“I think Kagami needs us to remain his friends, as much as I want to get into his pants.”

Midorima huffs and puts his book down, paged neatly marked.

“As vulgar as you are, I think you're right,” says Midorima, blushing as Takao kissing his neck once or twice.

“I'm always right.”

“Untrue, you bet Miyaji-sempai that I could shoot a three pointer with one of his pineapples. You lose 1000 yen.”

“Only because you refuse to shoot it!”

“You are wrong; you didn't foresee all the possibilities.”

“I thought I could convince you,” Takao pouts.

“I will never.”

The doorbell rings, startling them both. Glancing at the clock, Takao winces. “It must be Kagami, I told him to come today.”

He can't read the look on Midorima's face, an uncommon occurrence for them nowadays. Takao sighs, heading for the door. “His friends, yeah?”

Midorima nods, face once again turned into a book. “Friends.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short, I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing. it's not working out too well.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally figured out where I want this to go. and fyi, it's fucking heartbreaking.

**[Friday, December 20th]**

“Kagami-kun hasn't been in school for three days. Riko says he's been excused for a family emergency,” says Kuroko. His shoulders are shaking minutely underneath Midorima's hands.

“What happened, Kuroko?” Takao asks, holding one of his hands in both of his. They keep their voices low, exchanging worried looks with Aomine and Murasakibara, who has his own hands full with a sobbing Himuro.

Kuroko takes a few deep breaths, and it strikes Aomine has he hasn't seen Kuroko so freaked out since their last few games together in middle school. Something twists in his chest, and he shifts closer, brushing his arm against Midorima's. One hand leaves Kuroko's shoulder to tangle with his, and even if the action makes him queasy, it also comforts him. He places his free hand where Midorima's once was, rubbing soothing patterns into Kuroko's collar. The shadow continues to shake, but the tears in his eyes do not slip down his face.

“Why don't you ask _him_ ,” says Kuroko, raising his head to point at Himuro with a dead glare.

Himuro begins sobbing anew, pressing his face into Murasakibara's jacket. Under his breath, he chants, “it's all my fault it's all my fault it's all my fault.”

 

**Four Weeks Earlier**

**[Monday, November 25th : Kagami]**

“Damn, this is difficult,” says Kagami, head twisted to the side to hold his phone to his ear. One hands writes while the other holds his place open in the book. On the other end of the line, Midorima sighs heavily.

“It's your fault for waiting this long and falling this far behind.”

“You said that on Saturday too,” says Kagami, grinning to himself.

“And you're still behind, nayodayo,” Midorima grumbles, and Kagami hears papers shuffle.

“Did I interrupt your own homework?”

“Yes, but Takao says I was overdue for a break anyways. So I guess you're my break.”

“Sorry then,” says Kagami, scribbling furiously. “But thank you, again.”

“It's nothing. You're in easier classes than I am, so it's almost refreshing to review the lower level material.”

“Gee thanks.”

“You're the one that asked for help,” says Midorima, and Kagami hears Takao laughing in the background.

“Is he cooking again?”

“He insists on experimenting with the recipes you recommended. If I get sick, I'm blaming you.”

“Nonsense, they were all healthy!”

Midorima starts to reply, then curses and reprimands Takao, and then Takao is the one speaking to him. “Shinchan is just grumpy because I cook better than him and won't let him forget it!”

Midorima curses some more, presumably making a grab for his cellphone, but Kagami is already laughing at his expense. By the time he regains custody of his phone, Kagami has himself under control enough not to offend him complete. “Stop laughing,” says Midorima, and Kagami can picture his flushed face.

“Sorry, sorry... You know, if you watched him cook and let him explain-”

“Keep talking and I'll deliberately fail you.”

“Alright, alright,” Kagami says, chuckling.

“No need to be mean, Shinchan!”

Midorima sighs again.

 

**[Thursday, November 28: Aomine]**

“I never thought I'd meet someone who could eat more than Murasakibara,” Aomine says, face scrunched up in distaste at the pile on Kagami's plate. Kagami tosses a wrapper at his face.

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, please behave,” says Kuroko, lips curled over the straw of his vanilla milkshake. They both sulk, kicking half-heartedly at each other's shins.

Aomine catches Kuroko smiling out the window but chooses to say nothing on it. He hasn't seen Kuroko smile so easily in such a long time, it almost scares him. In between trading insults with Kagami and stealing fries off his plate (and smacking his hands away when Kagami tries to return the favour), Aomine ponders – if Aomine can ponder anything – just how affected Kuroko is by his new light.

He doesn't know why the thought no longer feels like jealousy, but concern.

For the both of them.

 

**[Saturday, November 30: Murasakibara]**

“Kagachin is so comfortable,” says Murasakibara, draping himself over the other boys lap on the couch. He has Kagami trapped against the cushions, huddled up beneath the blanket to fend off the cold (Kagami insisted it was not actually that cold in his apartment, but it felt cold, silly Kagachin).

“I could lay here forever,” he yawns, stretching out like a cat before curling back up, long arms wrapped around Kagami's torso, side pressed to his thighs. His hair falls sideways over his face, tickling his nose. Kagami brushes it away for him, casually flipping through the channels on his tv.

It's good that Kagami never thinks much of Murasakibara's impromptu visits, happily accepting both him and Himuro both through his apartment door. He even cooks for them, never minding the unexpected dinner guests. Murasakibara likes that best about him.

“Kagachin should teach Murochin kitchen lessons,” he says, mouthing against Kagami's ribs. His shirt tastes funny.

“I would, happily, if Himuro were to ever ask!”

Himuro sets their hot cocoa down on the coffee table in front of them, ruffles Murasakibara's hair, and moves Murasakibara's legs out of the way so he can sit on the other end of the couch. Kagami laughs, and Murasakibara felt the sound echo through his bones. Murasakibara is content to lay there until Himuro reminds him that his cocoa will get cold if he leave it for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please shoot me.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person with school and procrastination up the ying yang. Please don't shoot me.

**Two Weeks Earlier**

**[Tuesday, December 3rd : Kuroko]**

“You should have studied more, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, his own pencil moving quickly while Kagami's sat idle in his hand.

“I _should_ have stolen Midorima's special pencil,” says Kagami through grit teeth.

“That would have been unfair and unkind, Kagami-kun... you should have asked for help on the homework, if you needed it.”

“Midorima was busy.”

“Then call me,” Kuroko says, and Kagami's head whips up to stare at him. Kuroko blinks at him calmly, even while his own heart trips over itself. Sometimes, it hits him that he's so lucky to have met Kagami, and gone to the same school as him, and played on the same team. He never wants to give him up, even if they are separated for university.

“Alright... thanks,” says Kagami, a grin growing on his face. It's big and dopey and everything Kuroko remembers from his first year of middle school. He wishes he could take that smile and bottle it up for safe keeping, just in case something should ever happen to his new light.

“Your answer for number seven is wrong,” says Kuroko, pointing at the mistake with his own pencil. Kagami curses and erases it in it's entirety. “It wasn't completely bad...”

“Just help me,” Kagami says, glaring at his homework. They have limited time before their lunch break is over, and Riko has been insistent that Kagami keep his marks up. Kagami's bento sits untouched next to him, but Kuroko has no doubt he will finish it off in the time between the bell ringing and them returning to their seats in the classroom.

He smiles to himself, chin in his palm, and starts correcting Kagami's mistakes.

 

**[Friday, December 6th : Kise]**

They had agreed upon a time and a place. It had been a month since the last time they really talked, the last time they had touched, the last time they had kissed. Kise has filled all that spare time with work, focusing all his efforts on modeling, or basketball practice, or his studies. His manager insists he learn English fluently to broaden his horizons in foreign markets, so in between all his other commitments, Kise has been working on that as well. It will make for good conversation, should they need a filler. Kagami loves everything America, and if you can bring it up in conversation, he'll be practically enthralled. That couldn't have changed in just a month.

Kise knows the break up was all his fault, knows that Kuroko still won't talk to him properly because of it, knows Aomine refuses to talk with any of them since that day. He heard whispers of Akashi visiting Aomine at Touou, but Kise hadn't actually seen the Rakuzan captain in a few months. He wonders if he disappointed Akashi as badly as he had disappointed the rest of them.

Their meeting place is a small, hole-in-the-wall cafe near Kagami's apartment. They had eaten there a few times before, but nothing serious had happened inside to prompt overwhelming memories. Neither of them wanted that.

Kise absolutely refuses to pause in front of the large windows to check his appearance. He knows he looks good and knows there's no reason to pretend otherwise. His makeup is flawless, his overcoat seamless and crisp, his hair lightly tousled with just enough product to hold it but not enough to make it feel any less soft. He's ready, repeats it to himself like a mantra of a dead man. He is ready.

He is.

Kagami isn't inside, not from Kise can see with a quick glance around the small room. The worker behind the counter gives him a pleasant greeting, but makes no move to prompt him into ordering. Kise looks at the menu but can't seem to read it. He asks for tea, not wanting caffeine to ruin his skin or alter his mood. He's jittery enough as it is, and his stomach is too knotty to eat anyways. Kagami will probably get something when he arrives, maybe they can share.

The table in the corner looks inviting, out of the way and with a nice view out the window. People watching can be incredibly relaxing, so he slides into the booth and unbuttons his coat before the flush from his cheeks can spread uncomfortably. It's not cold enough outside to warrant a hat (which is too bad because Kise looks adorable in hats, if he does say so himself) but just enough to make him tear up against the wind. He can still feel the chill in his legs, having walked a decent distance to get here from where his older sister dropped him off (he didn't need them teasing him even _more_ about having a date, this is not a date, it's not) and fought the urge to rub his palms along the top of his thighs. It was a nervous habit more than anything, and Kise Ryouta was _not_ nervous _._

Except for the stomach knots, that might be nerves.

When he's calmed down enough to take a sip, Kise allows himself to watch the people walk by on the sidewalk. There are quite a few people out for walks with their sweethearts, even more so out shopping on a Friday afternoon. Kise stares at them all, blatantly holding hands as they go. He tries to ignore them, for the most part.

“Kise.” He jumps, barely spilling his tea onto his hand. He hisses, quickly wiping it away from his fingers as he blatantly avoids looking up.

“Sorry, sorry, sit, did you order something already? Sorry for zoning out, I guess I was thinking too hard and,” he rambles, all his usual elegance leaving him.

He can feel Kagami smiling down at him and swallows thickly. Kagami isn't mean enough to be laughing at him, but something must be amusing. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing just... I couldn't sleep at all last thinking about how this could go so wrong... but you seem just as out of it as I am... it makes me feel a lot better.”

Kise nods, holding onto his tea like a lifeline as he finally meets Kagami eyes. As dark as ever, the whites tinted pink (presumably from lack of sleep). He looks a bit paler than Kise remembers, but that might also be the sleep or even the season. “Are you going to sit down?”

“I think I'll order something first, just a sec.”

Kise waits, for a little less than a minute.

When Kagami stands next to his table again, it's with a scone in one hand and a coffee in the other. “How about we start over?” He sets the coffee down on the table and holds out a hand. “Hi... My name's Kagami Taiga.”

Kise gulps, can barely hear the sound over the thumping of his heart. He lets go of his cup and shakes Kagami's hand. “Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleASE DON'T SHOOT ME 3333


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *two months later* *slips chapter under the door and runs away*

**Six Days Earlier**

**[Sunday, December 14th : Kagami]**

 

There is something wrong with Himuro, and Kagami doesn't quite know what. It took him a while to notice, to his shame, that Himuro was acting strangely. Stress maybe, which had always made his typically composed face slightly paler, slightly less... composed. Kagami had never seen Himuro in such a state, not that he could remember, and it worried him.

It didn't worry him enough to keep him from having fun, of course. Rarely anything could keep Kagami from having fun when he put his mind to it. Call it forceful amusement, or something like that. They had been planning on meeting up for a few days, sorted out the details over the weekend, and Kagami had made sure to speed through his homework so he could stay as late as he wanted without having to worry (he could be responsible, sometimes). It hardly mattered to Kagami that he might be tired the next day if he stayed up too late, and that Monday's practices were hard in the first place, because he hadn't seen Himuro without anyone else tagging along in what felt like years.

He pauses on the sidewalk, jacket closed snug, when the thought hit him. He _hasn't_ seen Himuro, alone and uninterrupted, for a year or so. Every other time always featured someone else from the start, or was cut short by the arrival of an addition. Most commonly, Kuroko or Murasakibara would either appear next to them or loom over them like some sort of ghost. Both moved silently, both jumped the shit out of him. Both were always in the way. There were things Kagami and Himuro had to get over with, alone, at some point.

Not that Kagami plans on this visit being a strange heart to heart, of sorts. His bag holds Pocari, a few burgers from Maji Burger, a couple movies he'd been meaning to watch and a couple more that are Himuro's absolute favorites, the manga he had borrowed from Koganei and never finished, he even brought his gameboy just in case Himuro wanted to take a trip down memory lane.

The reason he brought so much, even if it made him seem a bit overeager, is because Kagami … didn't care how he seemed. He _was_ eager to see Himuro, to hang out with him, to spend more than a short conversation with him. He can't think of the last time he saw Himuro without an add-on to get bin between them and a much needed conversation or two. As much as he did enjoy Murasakibara's company on most days, the center is supposed to be busy with some family business and Kagami can't wait to take advantage of his absence. Himuro had only mentioned it in passing, but Kagami had jumped on the chance.

The thing about Yosen was how it's area was. Even by train, it took Kagami a solid hour and a half by train before he started to see the city buildings. It was a strangely refreshing sight, especially in the Saturday morning sun. He can't help the sentiment that overtakes him once he steps off the train. Granted, he had only gone to see Himuro once or twice before instead of them all showing up on his door and expecting the royal treatment. Again, it's hard to remember when those past two times were, but still, the sentiment stayed.

People stared as he exited the train, herding their children and turning their backs, casting wary gazes in his direction over their shoulders. It only made sense, given he was bubbling with excitement akin to pregame jitters, boiling just beneath his skin, and he couldn't control the way his hands shook as he walked down the street. He's smiling, grinning like an idiot for all to see, he can feel it. He's practically buzzing.

He spots Himuro's building down the street; his speed increases subconsciously. He can see the door he had to knock on. It's an unassuming building, boring stone and brick, but more important it is foreign to him. For some reason he always expected to see Himuro's house to look like the one from America. The doorbell chimes when he presses the button; he can hear it through the door. He takes a step back just in time for it to fly open. It is not as emotionally raw to see Himuro's mother as it was the first time when she pulled him into a hug and cried into his shoulder, but Kagami hasn't seeing her again after a few months is almost like seeing Alex. He can't stop smiling, and he pats her back when she tugs him down and insists on a quick embrace right there in the doorway. Himuro has no siblings, even if they ring hanging around Kagami's neck says otherwise, and while his mother had always been busy and working long shifts when they were younger she was still a great mom. She reminded Kagami of his own, sometimes.

She beckons him in but ultimately leaves him alone after offering tea and pestering him about staying for dinner. The path to Himuro's room is familiar to Kagami, who ditches his shoes by the door and thunders up the stairs to give Himuro plenty of warning (too many times had he walked in on Himuro with his hands down his pants – or someone else's.) He is grinning by the time he knocks on the half-way open door and pokes his head in.

Himuro is lounging on his bed in shorts and a sweatshirt, the most casual Kagami has seen him in a long time with all the games and the practices and the weird gatherings at various locations. He's gotten used to Himuro in heavy cashmere and tight jeans. The sweatshirt makes him look younger, reminds Kagami of late nights, blotted hickeys, and cigarettes. They had grown up a lot since then, he'd been clean for nearly two years now. The distance had done them both wonders, it seems, even if Kagami still felt guilty sometimes for leaving in the first place. He hadn't told anyone about his life with Himuro in America, anything about his middle school years and bad habits, because he wanted to leave it all behind him. The new found solitude – before he had met Kuroko, he spent the entire summer alone with nothing but his music and the cracking pavement of the court down the street – had present too many opportunities for him to adjust to the idea; there was no reason to share by the time he had someone to tell.

Himuro waves him onto the bed and Kagami falls into the simplicity of it. He groans on impact and Himuro chuckles, setting his magazine down. “What is it?”

“You have a new bed, it's super comfy.”

“It came with the house, or else I'd be sleeping on the same one from middle school.”

“This one has no memories in it though,” says Kagami, fiddling with the edge of the blanket by his head.

“It has some,” says Himuro, smirking. Kagami groans again, faking disgust. Truthfully, it's good to hear Himuro so relaxed, which he knew was hard to come by with their busy schedules. It's a wonder they could fit this day in with New Years approaching so quickly. Riko is already starting in on her harder training regime to keep their bodies in shape over break.

The conversation trails on and off with no pressure or excitement, lasting the afternoon. Kagami ends up sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, and by the time the smell of super spreads up the stairs his butt is getting sore from the same position on the hardwood.

“You spending the night?”

Kagami shrugs. It's not like anyone was waiting for him at home. “I can, if you want. Your mom's making me stay for dinner, at the very least.”

“Just try not to eat us out of house and home.”

“I'm sure you're used to worse,” Kagami says, snorting at the thought of Murasakibara eating in the Himuro household.

Himuro's smile grows tight and Kagami sits on the edge of the bed, closer than before. “Tatsuya?”

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” Himuro whispers. Kagami's unsure if it'd be acceptable to wrap and arm around his shoulders.

“Anything you want to talk about?” Himuro shakes his head and Kagami waits a beat before nodding and standing up. “Alright, I'll tell your mom you'll be right down.”

“Wait-”

Kagami paused. Himuro inhaled heavily as Kagami turned to face him.

“My boyfriend wants to have sex with you.”

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired, college is exhausting. But hey, it's only been 9 days since the last update so that's progress! tiny progress but PROGRESS.

**Six Days Earlier (Continued)**

**[Sunday, December 14th : Kagami]**

 

Kagami's heart stutters dangerously in his chest. He stares at Himuro until his pulse restarts and his brain catches up.

Eloquent as he is, the first words out of his mouth are “what the fuck?”

Himuro cascades into a full-blown rant about Murasakibara and lingering glances and platonic touches and Kise and exhibitionism and – wait

“What the fuck did you just say?”

Himuro's face is red and blotchy, ruining his usually model-worthy complexion. The pain in his eyes does little to calm Kagami down.

“Whenever you and Kise would,” he says, and Kagami is no longer listening, drowning in the recollection of every moment he had shared in relative privacy with Ryouta. Did his ex relay every adventure? Every intimate moment? Did he describe in explicit detail? Was his loyalty _that_ strong, even in comparison to his love for Kagami, that he had endlessly proclaimed in the throes of passion and over dinner and when he had cheered at Seirin's games? Kagami had _trusted_ him , had trusted them all. Yet the whole time hey had been trading secrets and getting off on it?

Kagami's hands and shoulders were shaking when he finally speaks up.

“Do you think this is funny? He says, pinning Himuro – who starts to move towards him and abruptly stops – with a heavy glare. Himuro, to his credit, hasn't lost all resemblance of composure. He looks as beautiful as ever, even when tears slip past the brim of his eyes and his breath hiccups. “It's this why you invited me in, why you accepted me? You needed a goddamn toy to entertain yourselves? Did all of you get together and laugh at every story you heard, of me falling further and further into the fucking trap you set for me? Did you get off each time Kise was done fucking me and ran to tell you how loud I was, how accepted? Did he only tell you about how turned on I always was when he rode me or dropped to his knees? Which did you enjoy more? The idea of me bending over for each and every one of you? Do you want to fuck me together, or would there be a line? What's the order?”

“Taiga, I never-”

“Bullshit. I call bull fucking shit to your “never meant to hurt me” shit. You know what I've been through, you've known me for years, Tatsuya! Are you so fucking blinded by your new friends that you don't remember me, your brother? Exactly what fucking part of this did you think was okay? I knew, I fucking knew, there's no fucking way I'd make friends this fast. You were all in on it, weren't you?”

Himuro senses the chance to make up for some of the hurt he's caused, even if it means throwing himself further under the bus. “Kise left when you broke up with him, he couldn't take it... Aomine... Aomine kept getting angrier and angrier after that, and then he stopped showing up too. Midorima... he was always trying to find a better way.”

Kagami takes a step back, reeling. He had forgotten about Midorima, and even Aomine. Kise was ever present in his mind, of course, who else would be leaking information about him to the group. It hits him then, more so than during his venting, that this is an entire group of people he considered his friends, to varying extents. He refuses to dwell on it, to lose his momentum. To stop now would mean to give into the urge to analyze ever instant he had interacted with them, with any of them. He doesn't want to do that. He doesn't want to deal with it any more, none of it.

Himuro is no longer looking at him. Kagami realizes he started yelling sometime during his rant and Himuro's mother has probably heard too much. It's unfair of him too worry her, so he pauses to collect himself with a few deep breaths. This isn't the time to lose control of himself or break down, after all. Himuro wisely doesn't take advantage of the silence.

“That summer before I left, when I refused to play a game with you... I ended up losing you anyways,” he sees tears running down Himuro's face, hear him sniffling ever so softly. “I never wanted to go through that again, I never expected to.” He grabs his jacket off the floor, pointedly not looking in the direction of the bed. He leaves Himuro's house behind, quietly slipping down the stairs and out the front door so not to alert Himuro's mother to his departure; he doesn't want to cause anymore of a scene. Not knowing when he'll see Himuro's house again, Kagami is ashamed to be leaving it on such a bad note. His feet carry him to the train station automatically. People shift out of his way and he rides in silence.

When he gets home, Kagami doesn't bother turning on the lights. Leaving his bag in the hallway, he slips into his bedroom and falls onto the bed. Thankfully he had remembered to grab his phone on his way out of Himuro's room.

“Hey dad,” he says, smiling at the sound of his father's voice. “Yeah, I'm fine. I was actually wondering if I could go home early for New Years...”

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy regular updates! ((getting towards the end now, just so you know!)

**Six Days After**

**[Wednesday, December 26th: Kagami]**

Kagami left two days after he had gotten the all clear from his dad. In those two days he had refused to answer calls or texts from anyone who wasn’t Riko or Hyuga, who he was also working on getting the all clear from. Riko had forwarded him an intense training schedule to follow to the letter, warning him not to slack off during his vacation or else she’d have him run three times the drills. Hyuga only wished him good health and a happy New Year, thankfully not prying into the “family emergency” that had called him out of school a week early. His dad had called him out of classes and the school had merely grumbled, no doubt more upset they were losing their star player for a week than they were about him missing classes. He had a pile of homework to do while he was gone anyways, so they couldn’t complain much. Some “vacation” as Riko had put it.

Los Angeles was as relatively warm and relatively humid, and the airport was busy as always. Alex met him with an overly enthusiastic hug and a kiss right on the mouth. He had complained, but let himself be dragged to the car. Alex would be keeping an eye on him –even if both she and his father claimed otherwise—during his stay. They knew something was upsetting him but instead of just asking about it, they were trying to be covert. But Kagami had been living on his own for almost two years now and he didn’t really need a babysitter. After two days of her hovering, something no amount of basketball matches could distract him from, he shoos her back to her own apartment a few streets down.

No one but Himuro has ever known, not even Kise, but Kagami’s family is moderately well off. Well off enough to send Kagami across the Pacific as an international student (even if he held citizenship in Japan, tuition was still pretty expensive), pay for him to live in his own apartment year round, and keep a house in Santa Monica for him to return to. Occasionally, his father would also be in the area and they might eat together in the same way they would if his father was ever in Tokyo on business, but meetings between them are rare. Kagami doesn’t mind. When his father had thrown himself into his work and left Kagami to his aunt, he had gained Tatsuya and Alex in return. He finds that fair enough.

The cleaning maid is shocked to see him but bows her head and welcomes him home. He doesn’t recognize her, which makes sense considering how long he’s been gone, but it still bothers him. Her name is Isabella and she appears older than Alex, quiet and polite and speaking English that is better than his. After the first day he doesn’t see much of her, but Kagami notices the dirty dishes disappear and each room smells clean. The pampering is appreciated.

 Just a short walk away, half a mile in fact, sits the park where he and Himuro had spent most of their summers. Its tennis courts are still the main attraction, but the basketball courts always have spectators watching from the shade of the trees or catching glimpses as they walk by. A nearby high-rise casts shadows on the players before the sun can set fully. He makes it a routine to train in the morning, then spend his afternoons on the court. Some of the guys are the same as the ones he grew up with, but most of them have either moved away, gotten caught doing something they shouldn’t, or grown up and found a job. It’s a small mercy but at least none of the boys left are any of the ones he used to fool around with.

His peace lasts for four days.

He’s just getting back as the sun starts going down, and he knows he needs to make himself something to eat but just can’t bring himself to do much of anything. The shower will never run cold, so he stands under the spray until his fingers have gone wrinkly and his skin is painted red from the heat. His ears sting from the fresh re-piercings Alex hadn’t managed to dissuade him from getting but his old earrings were still in his bedroom and he enjoys twisting them when he’s concentrating. In such a big house the quiet is more noticeable, so he flicks the TV on in the background as he moves about the kitchen. He’s feeling lazy, and settles on boiling some noodles and adding chopped vegetables to his heart’s content.

Someone knocks on his door and he knows for damn sure it isn’t Alex, who would have just let herself in. He checks through the window above the sink that looks out over the front yard but doesn’t recognize the car. It looks expensive, something he hasn’t seen in a while even in this nice neighborhood. Wiping his hands on a towel, Kagami looks through the peephole. Kagami freezes, tempted to act like he’s not home at all. There’s no reason for him to be scared or even upset, but his heart kick-starts and suddenly he’s having trouble holding his hands still.

When he opens the door, he keeps one hand on the door handle and places the other on the doorframe, blocking entry and keeping himself from shaking too badly. He’s met with a polite smile.

“Taiga,” Akashi says, and the Japanese sounds almost foreign, “I think it’s time we talked.”

Kagami promptly slams the door in his face.

And he feels good about it, it makes his blood thrum with excitement and pride, for a grand total of three minutes. Then he thinks about how far away Japan is, how hostile Americans can be, how much it costs to get here and stay here, how he’s probably the only person for miles who can speak Japanese. Does Akashi even know English? Kise only learned it because it would be useful for his job. Where is he staying? How long is he staying?

_Why_ is he even here?

His chest is still heaving when he opens the door again, but Akashi is no longer standing politely. He’s taken a seat on the steps to Kagami’s porch, his back turned to the door as he looks out towards the streets. It makes him appear very small, but Kagami isn’t fooled. This is the guy that threw him to the floor of a basketball court just because Kagami looked him in the eye. There’s strength in those limbs, even if Akashi’s body is smaller than his, and he will not make the mistake of putting them on equal ground.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He asks, still blocking the doorway, arms crossed and feet braced. He’s ready for anything, even if Akashi’s back is turned. He doesn’t trust this guy, had never made friends with him in the first place, and suspects he’s involved with the others and their shitty scheming. Still, his presence does not make Kagami’s heart ache as it might like… any of the others.

Akashi looks at him over his shoulder, elbows on his knees and hands clasped in front of him. Damn if he doesn’t look completely abnormal in semi-casual clothes. “I’m here to talk to you,” says Akashi, meeting Kagami’s eyes but making no move to stand.

Kagami tells him off with a few choice words, but Akashi doesn’t react how Kagami had been expecting. Then again, the man would be nothing without his apparent control issues, and that had to apply to self-control as well. Agitated, Kagami snarls, “I’m done fucking listening to you guys, I’ve heard all the bullshit and I don’t feel like hearing it again. Just leave it be, why don’t you? I’m trying to move on, here, why can’t you just fucking leave me alone?”

Akashi stood then, brushing the dirt off his pants before turning to Kagami. “I know it’s rude of me to show up without warning or invitation, especially when you’ve made great efforts to distance yourself. But it doesn’t sit well with me to leave it like this, so I have one request for you.”

“What the fuck is it?”

“Tell me. Tell me what happened from your side, tell me what went wrong. Tell me how they wronged you. Tell me how you singlehandedly broke through every one of each of their defenses and enraptured them. Tell me why they disobeyed me, for you.”

Kagami regards him for a minute, looking him up and down for good measure. Akashi looks almost apologetic, and he’s peaked Kagami’s curiosity once again. Call him a glutton for punishment, but Kagami hasn’t been able to vent to anyone yet and this is his best fucking chance apparently. He has no idea how involved Akashi really is, and he may be an idiot but… he wants to know, he wants the closure.

Glare lessening, Kagami moves out of the way and gestures to the inside of his father’s house. “I reserve the right to kick you out at any time.”

Akashi smiles, concedes with a nod, and walks past him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honhonhon regular updates for youuuu! (it's because I find Akashi and Kagami easy to write and there's a lot happening)

**Nine Days After**

**[Sunday, December 29th: Kagami]**

 

Akashi turns out to be the perfect house guest and basically exactly who Kagami needs him to be. He’s polite, unobtrusive, patient, and incredibly understanding. Even after two days of listening to every complaint Kagami had, Akashi hadn’t pushed Kagami to apologize or make any plans to reconcile. T angry to even consider forgiving any of them so soon, if ever, Kagami appreciated the tact. Not even Himuro could diffuse him so quickly when he grew angry from his introspection, but all Akashi had to do was touch his arm or look into his eyes and Kagami felt a lot warmer. No wonder Akashi could control the Miracles so well, Kagami felt like an animal being tamed.

Not to say Kagami just accepted his presence in his house and in his life without pause. He was still uncertain on Akashi’s involvement in the entire fiasco, even if Akashi had calmly told him the story of how it all went downhill. Apparently Akashi and Kuroko had engineered a plan to get him into their circle, but Kuroko had veered away from the predetermined course and everything had gotten jumbled. Even Kuroko could get impatient. Oh yeah, none of that story calmed Kagami down whatsoever, igniting another vicious rant about how fucking messed up they all were. Akashi didn’t even try to disagree.

Good, he was fucking fed up with them trying to defend their actions.

But Akashi was respectful, never prodding and easily keeping things from dangerous territory unless Kagami invoked the topic first. (Kagami invoked the topic a damn fucking lot, now that he had the power to do so). Other than seeing Kagami, Akashi had no other reason for being in America, which made heat rise to Kagami’s face when he said so.

“Why the fuck did you waste all that money flying over here? You could have just waited until I got back,” he says, pausing with his fork on the way to his mouth. The broccoli starts to fall back to his plate bit by bit, but he doesn’t notice.

Akashi glances up at him from his own plate, his page marked and his book closed on the table next to him. It had taken a lot for Kagami to convince Akashi that meals didn’t have to be at the table and they weren’t incredibly formal. (They still ate at the table though, at Akashi’s request). “I had no idea when you’d be returning, and I didn’t think it would do to wait to address the problem.”

Kagami huffs about the money again, but figures Akashi knows what he was doing. The guy is loaded anyways. Akashi des end up sleeping at Kagami’s house at Kagami’s insistence. The first night, setting Akashi up in one of the spare bedrooms down the hall from his and making sure he’s comfortable and all that, is incredibly awkward, but they manage.

After two more days, he starts relaxing. He knows he shouldn’t, but first Akashi starts helping him with the dishes and making meals and then they’re watching movies together when it rains and they can’t go to the courts. And they do go to the courts, every spare minute it seems; once Kagami mentions it’s what he’d usually do, Akashi enthusiastically agrees. Playing on the same team as Akashi is something else, for sure, and they soon have to start splitting the teams unevenly to make it fair. Having Akashi on his side almost makes Kagami forget about Kuroko and Seiren. But once they’re walking back, soaked in sweat and pleasantly aching, Kagami is all too aware of the distance.

He’s in a bad mood again once they’re at his door and he’s unlocking the door with his keys. He drops them once, twice, and then his knuckles hit the panel above the doorknob, his cry muffled in the elbow of his other arm. He’s fucking crying on his doorstep like a loser, shoulders shaking for the entire world to see should they pause to see why the two of them are just standing in front of his door. He can’t fucking take this anymore, he doesn’t know what to do or how to handle it. And it hurts, it hurts more than any of his break ups or meltdowns over the years, hurts more than losing his first game or his first broken heart.

Akashi is not who he wants rubbing his back in soothing circles or stroking the nape of his neck. He wants his mom, more than any one, to wrap him up in a blanket and curl up with him like she used to when he was little. That realization almost overtakes everything else, but instead it only adds to the mix and then he’s crying about Kuroko and Kise and Himuro _and_ his mom.

And Akashi must have realized, must have put two and two together. Must have noticed the lack of recent pictures on the walls, the starkness of the house, the emptiness of the master bedroom and the substitute of Alex into his life. Akashi understands but doesn’t mention it, unlocking the door and guiding him to his room and tucking him in. Doesn’t mention it when Kagami isn’t well enough to get out of bed and make them dinner, doesn’t mention it when Kagami refuses to leave his bed to eat and Akashi has to practically spoon feed him hot soup. Doesn’t mention it when he has to call Alex in as reinforcements. Doesn’t mention it when Alex takes over like this has happened before (it has). Kagami isn’t stable enough to understand why.

He hears them whispering to each other, slowly and carefully so he won’t startle, he knows they’re talking about him. He knows they’re complaining about him, he knows he knows. He knows he’s being a big baby, knows there’s no reason for this extreme a reaction. He knows he knows he knows.

The breakdowns come randomly, whenever Kagami isn’t kept busy enough, but they’re never as bad as the first time. After nearly a week of having Akashi living in his home, Kagami can get through the episodes with an anchor, usually in the form of a hand on his arm or a firm hug if he really needed it, and a steady voice keeping him from sinking.

The nightmares are worse, but those will take more time to fight off than they have. Alex, only a few minutes away, promises to stay over whenever she can and come running whenever he calls. Kagami feels like shit, relapsing into how he was as a kid. He’s a grown man who can’t even handle a night alone in an empty house, but Akashi can’t stay forever and Alex has her own life to handle.

“Taiga,” Alex says one day when they’re lounging in the shade in the park after a lazy one on one. Akashi is reading on his other side, sun glasses hooked on the collar of his shirt so he won’t lose them. “I want you to consider seeing your old therapist again. I’ve already given her a call and she’d be happy to talk with you again. Nothing serious, no commitment, just once to see if you’re comfortable with it.”

Every fiber of his being screams at him to refuse, that no one can understand what he’s going through or even how to handle him. He can remember his therapist, remembers she was the one who recommended the move from their first house to their second, and then again for him to move further. Japan hadn’t been her first choice for his studying abroad, but it worked out well with his father’s ties in Tokyo. He hasn’t spoken to her in nearly three years, and took that as an accomplishment.

But he sees the worry on her face, remembers how scary his life had been when he was nearly out of control running this way and that with Himuro and doing god knows what to take his mind off the loss of his mother and his little brother. He needs that again, can feel it in his gut, but he knows it won’t do him any good. Himuro isn’t here, Himuro is part of the problem. If Kagami ever wants a resemblance of a normal relationship with him again, after all the bullshit and the lies, then he has to better himself first.

“Fine,” Kagami says. Akashi flips the page, shifts his book to his far hand, and uses his closer one to squeeze Kagami’s wrist softly. Kagami entwines their fingers together and takes a deep breath. “What could possibly go wrong?”


	44. Chapter 44

**Thirteen Days After**

**[Thursday, January 2nd: Kagami]**

 

The New Year comes and goes without much notice for Kagami. They opt to stay in and watch the ball drop in his living room as opposed to going out. There are no shrines to pray at, and Kagami isn’t ready for loud, obnoxious places just yet. Alex makes soba and they drink tea (it’s American, which makes Akashi’s nose crinkle even if he tries to hide it behind his cup) and as soon the clock strikes midnight and the novelty of staying up to see the date change wears off, they’re just a trio of sleepy and sated individuals. Kagami doesn’t think anyone has ever seen Akashi waddle to bed wrapped in a blanket before him.

Akashi is adamant on doing absolutely nothing for two more days after that. They lounge around in his house, watching a ridiculous amount of TV and eating a ridiculous amount of food. Akashi confesses to always eating his meals alone, and Kagami can feel his heart give a familiar squeeze. They play video games when Alex brings her console over, and seeing Akashi curse rainbow road with fervor makes Kagami laugh until his head is dizzy. Akashi is not amused by his reaction, and says so, but it strikes Kagami that Akashi has calmed down the whole “I am absolute” thing in the past year. He still speaks in extremes, but Kagami hears the distinction between crazy and confident more than ever.

"Is this what you used to do when you were younger?" Akashi asks, sitting next to him on the porch steps enjoying the sun and the abnormally warm weather. They’re nursing cold drinks that sweat in their hands and chill their fingers. Kagami is tempted to press his against his forehead.

“For the most part…” Kagami says, trying to find a way to continue; Akashi doesn’t pressure him. “We were a bit more active most of the time, though… Used to run around a lot, cause a lot of trouble.” He breathes deep, mustering his courage. “Himuro and I… used to party and fool around a lot. We toed the line between fun and dangerous every time we left the house. Used to worry Alex sick whenever we left her sight…Messed with some shady stuff, drugs and stuff,” he says, refusing to look in Akashi’s eyes. “And some shady people too, we got crazy and horny and sometimes we got lucky, but sometimes it blew up in our faces.”

He can hear Akashi take a deep breath and all at once he realizes he’s not quite bracing for a reprimand. Everything from his past says he should, but Kagami has slowly stopped dreading Akashi’s reactions over their past week together. Yeah, Akashi was still controlling and determined as Kagami remembered, but he’s not _crazy._ At least, not crazy enough that Kagami cares. His personality is not impassive enough to be irritating, not impulsive enough to be endangering, not energetic to be overwhelming. When they walk together, Akashi is just to his right and a few paces ahead, looking back at him everyone once in a while as they talk. Kagami doesn’t have to worry about Akashi clinging to his arm or getting lost behind him, and he has no desire to overtake him and fight for first place. It feels natural, almost enough to scare him. He can’t handle getting close to someone again, doesn’t want to have to worry about romantic feelings getting in the way. He doesn’t want the complications that come with being held through his nightmares or led to his very new, very nostalgic therapy sessions… and Akashi never asks for anything more. That’s what Kagami needs.

“And you went to Japan to get away from it?”

Kagami nods, watching the ice in his drink shift and clink against the glass. Akashi shifts next to him, and after that all he can hear is kids playing down the road and cars as they drive by. Someone honks their horn; a police siren wails a few streets over.

“My dad put me in a boarding school as soon as I was old enough,” says Akashi, and Kagami’s eyebrows rise in question, turning his head to look at Akashi’s profile. His lips curl up a bit at the corner, bitter and mirthless, “demanded a certain degree of perfection that couldn’t be found in a home environment.”

“And that’s why you were..?”

It’s Akashi’s turn to nod. “Therapy helps,” he says, personal experience filtering through the words.

“Yeah,” Kagami says, leaning his shoulder into Akashi’s side. Akashi huffs but ultimately accepts the gesture for what it is, turning where he sits to lean against Kagami’s heavier form. His head tips back to rest on Kagami’s shoulder, and Kagami can feel red hairs tickling his neck.

They sit like that long enough for Alex to call and bug them into meeting her at the mall. They make it all the way to the bus stop before Akashi confesses. “I’ve never been on a bus before.”

Kagami looks at him like he’s grown a second head. “Or a mall…” At that, Kagami snorts.

“Don’t worry, you’re in good hands.” They ride comfortably in each other’s personal space, grips loose on the bar above their heads.

“Do Americans always stare so much?” Akashi asks when they get off the bus, sticking close to Kagami’s side so not to get separated.

“Huh?” Kagami says, already looking around. It’s suddenly terribly obvious that they’ve been at the receiving end of quite a few stares and he just hadn’t noticed; eyes drop when he meets them. He glances over to Akashi, who is waiting for his reaction. Looking Akashi up and down for good measure, just to make sure, Kagami snorts, “I think you make them nervous.”

“They’re also staring at you.” Which is just silly, because Akashi is obviously the better looking of them both, even (especially) in casual clothes. He’s just wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, but Kagami _knows_ what’s really holding their attention. Akashi seems to sense his disbelief. “Do you think I’m lying?”

Kagami shrugs, “just saying.”

“You’re painfully unaware,” Akashi mutters, tugging him forward by his sleeve. Ahead of them, Alex bounces on the balls of her feet and waves for their attention. Kagami wants to drop the topic, but Akashi now has him feeling self-conscious.

It doesn’t help that Alex whistles lowly when they near, giggling at their faces. “You make a good pair,” she says, wrapping her arms around both of their shoulders. “Matching color palettes and everything! Red, red, and more red!”

“My hair is lighter,” says Akashi.

“Your hair is magenta,” Kagami counters, snickering when Akashi pins him with a look. If he didn’t know any better, Akashi had almost stuck his tongue out at them both.

“Don’t let him get away with that, Akashi-kun, he’s still got the double, extra-angry eyebrows,” Alex says, plucking at Kagami’s forehead playfully. He bats her hand away, but the damage is done, Akashi is also reaching up to touch his more… unique features. Kagami scrunches his face up and takes it, and then hears the sound of a camera going off. Alex cackles and bounds into the nearest store before Kagami can snag her by her coat. Akashi trails after them once again acting the put-upon parent.

Shopping with Alex proves to be a mistake when she insists on getting Kagami new clothes for school and suddenly he’s playing the part of a dress up doll, spinning and stripping at the mercy of Alex and Akashi both. Alex buys him a pair of pants that make his “butt look fantastic!” according to Alex, laughing, and Akashi introduces him to the wonders of button downs and sweater vests. Kagami has rarely own any of either, and Akashi quickly amends this. Kagami has no idea when he’ll have a need for sweater vests, but it looks good on him.

Akashi’s in the middle of guiding him through _tie shopping_ of all things, when he has to step out and take a call. Kagami sees him just on the other side of the window display, brow furrowed and shoulders tense. He talks quickly, pacing a bit before seemingly to remember where he is. Their eyes meet through the glass and Akashi smiles at him quickly before turning away and Kagami _knows_.

It's been unrealistic to hope it could have lasted.

Akashi doesn’t mention the phone call when he returns, and Kagami doesn’t either. They both keep waiting for the other to say something, to bring it up, but instead they dance around each other of the rest of the day.

Just before Kagami is about to go to bed that night, he leans against the doorway of the guest bedroom and watches Akashi pack his clothes back into his suitcase. “Flying back tomorrow?”

“In the morning,” Akashi says in confirmation, meeting his eyes briefly before turning back to the borrowed dresser. Kagami sits on the bed and watches him move back and forth. “Are you going to follow me?”

Kagami shrugs, feeling heavier than he has in a while. All he wants to do is curl up under his covers and not move for a while. Akashi doesn’t push him for an answer, and Kagami never gives one. They hug, solid and steady and warm, before Akashi boards his plane the next day, and Akashi presses a piece of paper into his pocket before walking away.

“When you turn it on again, call me” it says, along with a cell number below that. Kagami folds it and puts it back in his pocket, not ready for that quite yet. His phone hasn’t been turned on in more than two weeks, and Kagami kind of likes it better that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOOP, FEELINGS.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's all coming to a close. I'm killing myself with this tbh

**Seventeen Days After**

**[Monday, January 6th: Kagami]**

 

No one could blame him for dreading his return to Japan. Not only did he not want to deal with any of his friends, but he didn’t want to deal with his school either. But in order to return, Kagami had argued on the phone with his dad for two whole hours. In the end, he had got Alex to talk to his dad instead; even though she didn’t know the entirety of the situation, he’d trust her to convey his point more than anyone else. It wasn’t like he had any other viable guardians to entrust his protection and future.

And yeah, it had been a stretch for Kagami to go to school in Japan in the first place, and he had fought for it every second, insisting on getting an apartment near their old neighborhood. He walked the streets, trying to find something he remembered more than the occasional flash of nostalgia through his mind. There was a park at the end of the street where he used to play with his little brother under his mother’s supervision, there was a supermarket where his mother used to let him ride in the cart until he grew too big and he had to walk beside her. There was a curb where his father had found him, sobbing and breaking at only nine years old, the ash from the fire smudged on his cheeks and over his hands.

He turns away from the faint smell of gas before it has a chance to overwhelm him, right hand flying to his pocket to thumb over the crinkled and worn piece of paper there. The ink from the pen all but faded and indistinct; he’s rubbed the message away. After just a few days he had the numbers memorized, constantly opening his phone and staring at the keys that he would have to press before second guessing himself and flipping it closed again. He doesn’t know when he’ll be able to actually turn it on, doesn’t know if he’ll ever want to. He’s debated on getting a new number and a phone to go with it, got permission from his dad and walked to a store and everything, but Kagami always turns away. Something always stops him, he can’t commit to the idea.

The key to his apartment slots in the lock just as it used to. The doorman had been pleasantly surprised to see him, had politely asked how his vacation had been. Kagami had skirted away, claiming jetlag and getting off the hook without much trouble. He lets his bag drop heavily to the floor, choosing to ignore it in favour of getting straight to business.

The rotten food in his fridge is the first to go, dumped in the garbage to be removed later. Despite the fact his appetite is sorely smothered by the lingering smell of moldy yogurt and sour milk, Kagami makes himself a sandwich and retreats to his bedroom. Food in one hand, he begins throwing dirty clothes into his hamper and fills it until he fears the straps might give on his way to the washing machines in the basement.

Running on empty, Kagami nearly falls asleep waiting for his laundry to finish in the drier. He chooses to fold it all in his own apartment, not wanting to spend too much time where someone could walk in and try to make conversation. He doesn’t know if he can handle small talk at this point, and thanks god no one is in the elevator when he goes down or back up. He spends the rest of the day ignoring the fact that he has to turn his phone on _sometime_ to tell Alex he made it back safely and no he wasn’t breaking down and yes he still had his return ticket in his bag.

He also needs to go to Seiren at least once to give the team the news in person. He owes them that much. That idea is far more daunting, but for some reason he finds himself on a bus to the school easily. They’ll all be in the gym, he knows they will be. It makes his legs tremble, his heart race. He hasn’t stood on that court, once so familiar, in nearly three weeks. He wonders if he will remember it, like riding a bike. It isn’t as if he hasn’t played basketball in three weeks, because he has, he’s probably played more even, but… he can’t help doubting himself, and if he’s this unsure now, imagine how bad he’ll be...

But Kagami marches right up to the gym doors, ignoring the stares he gets from students who remember him but don’t ask him where he’s been. He hears the scuffing of shoes on the other side of those doors and takes a deep breath, knowing what kind of shit-storm he’s making for himself. They’ll be upset, maybe even angry, and some of them might even cry. There are a few first years who liked him well enough, after all. But most of all, he braces for seeing Kuroko again. Hopefully he just ignore him well enough and avoid that confrontation.

 When he opens the door and lets it slam behind him, taking a few steps forward, the gym shifts focus to his presence. The space becomes a flurry of cries and calls, both greeting and demanding, all battling for his attention. His gaze slides right over Kuroko’s blue head, refusing to meet his eye, and the shadow disappears out of his range of focus.

Riko is visibly upset when he tells her and Hyūga the news, not prepared for his temporary resignation of sorts. It’s like Kiyoshi all over again, losing a pillar of the team. It makes him feel like shit for abandoning them, so much he almost reconsiders. Hyūga, surprisingly, does not pester him, doesn’t pressure him to stay. After Riko marches out of the locker room to announce it to the other players, Hyūga catches his arm and holds him from following.

He gives Kagami a level stare, squeezes his arm almost subconsciously. “And next year?”

Kagami nods once, understanding. “I’ll be back, I promise.”

“I’m sorry it had to be now,” Hyūga says, letting his hand drop. “Will you come visit for graduation?”

Kagami smiles, “I’ll try.”

They walk out together, Hyūga keeping back the majority of the barrage from their teammates. Riko is ruthless as ever, insisting on remaining in contact and being the one to plan out Kagami’s training schedule while he’s away, even if it means a new regime for each week. She refuses to let him say it’ll be a waste of her time, smacking him for even suggesting it. Izuki cracks a joke but Kagami doesn’t hear the punchline. Koganei translates a heartfelt message from Mitobe and gives Kagami his regards as well.

He takes his leave, but doesn’t make it ten steps away from the door when he hears it open again behind him. He knows what’s coming, braces for it, refuses to turn around, keeps walking. His mind is strangely blank right up until he hears it.

“Kagami-kun.”

And then all he can hear is white noise. His fingertips tingle like he’s been holding something for too long or he forgot to eat on the plane and his body doesn’t approve of the lack of sugar in his veins. His tongue feels too thick, and absently he wonders if he has ever felt this high-strung in his entire life. His head his pounding, not from anticipation or over-stimulation, but a complete lack of _anything_ to think about but that voice. It’s like pregame jitters combined with a hangover.

“Don’t,” he says, feeling his hands twitch. He has enough sense to stop walking, to not give Kuroko an invitation to follow him another single step. “Fucking don’t.”

“Kaga-”

“Get help, Kuroko,” he says, closing his eyes. “Until then, don’t fucking talk to me again.”

And when he walks away, Kuroko wisely doesn’t follow.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter guys. Thank you to those who have been with me since the beginning to the end, and also to those who have joined any where in between. I send you all my love, even if I never got around to answering your comments. Thank you guys so much, you've made all the time and effort worth it :)

**Six Months After**

**[Tuesday, June 10th: Kagami]**

When Kagami finally turns on his phone, it never stops buzzing.  It’s a constant stream of old messages flooding his inbox for the first day, from Kise and Kuroko and Himuro and everyone else he isn’t ready to deal with.  He silences it and leaves it on his desk to charge for the first time in nearly a month.  In fact, after deleting the entirety of his inbox, Kagami mostly leaves his phone alone.  He silences all incoming calls and messages and only prioritizes his dad and Alex.  And the month pass in silence and solitude.

His therapist is proud of his progress; she says so after two months of him being back in the states for the spring semester.  It’s already March by then and the days are hotter than Kagami is used to.  He’s thankful for the American lack of school uniforms then, opting for shorts and tank tops every day he can.

It’s around April when he starts making friends.  Just casual relationships with guys who play 3 on 3 on the same court as he does.  He sees them at school, shares a class with a few of them, sits with them at lunch.  They laugh and joke and he feels included, but he doesn’t feel at home.  He ignores it.

He knows school will be starting back up for Seirin, but ignores that too.

Nothing spectacular happens in May.  Alex mentions Himuro a few times, but he doesn’t respond and she learns to leave it alone.  He’s not ready for that, not yet.  Every day, at night, he shuts his phone off to messages from Kise telling him about his day.  He doesn’t know how to feel about that, doesn’t know if he should tell him to stop and leave him alone.  A few times, he makes it as far as dialing Kise’s number, finger hovering over the call button, but ultimately closes his phone and goes to bed.

It doesn’t strike him that Tokyo is 16 hours ahead of him and what that means for Kise’s schedule.

School ends in June and though Kagami’s schedule is horribly messed up, he still completes the school year with the credits he needs and avoids taking summer school as well.  His father calls him to tell him how proud he is, that he’ll be home for a few days sometime next week.  Kagami doesn’t hold him to it, but he comes anyways.  They eat pizza and Kagami knows he owes an explanation for his sudden mood swing in December.  Slowly, just like his therapist recommended, they talk through it.  Kagami prepares for the worst but his dad, who long since accepted his sexuality, leaned back in his chair and muttered “shit”.  They move on, and Kagami is thankful for the normality.

July comes around and Kagami finally builds up the courage to call up his old apartment manager and ask about his old room.  His father kept the apartment year round for his trips to Tokyo, but Kagami figured it couldn’t hurt to check in.  Everything was ready for him when he wanted to go back… if he wanted to go back.  He kept his composure through the phone call, but once he hung up he had to lay down on his bed and close his eyes for a while.

Early August has his fingers typing and retyping the same damn message.  Every day he wakes up with something new and better and different to say and he tries over and over again throughout the day to say something of worth but also casual and light, after so long.  He aches, his hands practically cramping along with his brain.  He fills his days with stupid basketball practice and self-imposed drills and pretends that it isn’t eating away at his mind, that he hasn’t lost all semblance of order in his day to day life.  His new friends give him weird looks, complain that he’s being distant and getting too aggressive on the court.  He ignores them, absorbed with the name that flashes over his screen a few times each day with stupid little updates like “Ate lunch with Hayakawa (●´∀｀●)” and “o(>_< )o practice was killer!!” They seem unimportant but actually carry him through the day, his phone buzzing in his pocket every few hours.

He’s started to check his phone religiously, hoping for another chance to actually answer.

His therapist says the first message will be the hardest, that once he starts he probably won’t be able to stop.  Knowing soon his efforts will come to a breaking point, she encourages him with each appointment, exalts his progress, and offers her help however she can.  The first step is his battle, though, and his alone; she cannot send the message for him.  They’ve talked through scenarios and possible conversations and Kagami feels prepared right up to the point of pressing the button.

All of this cowardice makes Kagami question when he started doubting himself.  After which betrayal did he start needing a coach to simply say “hello” to someone… someone he used to call a friend, someone he used to love, someone he still loves – underneath his anger and frustration and pain.  A few months earlier, he and his therapist had decided on Kise being his contact of choice for these very reasons.  While he wanted to hate Kise, Kise would be the first person Kagami forgave.

In the end, Kagami sends a message of “Weatherman says record high temperatures today.  Going to avoid the court during the afternoon” one morning, his hands trembling.  Kise will get it in the middle of his day, Tokyo being ahead of Los Angeles.  It’s almost an hour before his phone buzzes next to him on the couch, the fan across the room nearly drowning out the sound.  Despite having watched the clock since his own message, Kagami still double checks, wondering how he killed an hour doing nothing but waiting.

“!!! Drink lots of water and don’t exert yourself !!!” It says.  Kagami breathes deeply for what feels like the first time in months.  He wonders why he ever stopped talking to Kise in the first place, or thought it was a good idea to ignore him all summer. His therapist is going to be so proud of him.

His hands shake as he shoots off a reply; it’s easy now, like muscle memory, even while his heart pounds with excitement and his body feels too small to contain all this energy he suddenly has.  He feels like going for a run, like blasting music and dancing around the room.  He feels like cannonballing into the ocean and surfing to escape the heat.  He feels like eating ice cream out of a cone as it drips down over his fingers.

Only now, he doesn’t want to do any of it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time,   
> Cad~


End file.
